Tonights Girlfriend
by Charlie Belle
Summary: Bella needs to find a way to pay for college. She finds a job at Mistress Madame,a company who services temporary girlfriends to their clients. On her first night she meets E. Cullen. Will love blossom, or is he just another client? Full Summ. inside
1. Chapter 1

**Tonight's Girlfriend:**** Bella needs to find a way to pay for college. Not wanting to go to her parents, and not being able to find a job. She turned to friend Alice Cullen. Alice tells her of the company she is a part of '_Mistress Madame'_. Bella takes the job, and on her first night, she meets business man – Edward Cullen. Will love blossom, or will he be another client?**

_Chapter One  
><em>_Bella Swan_

Have you ever found yourself in a situation, and you didn't have a answer to fix it? Well, that was me and trying to figure out how the hell I was going to pay for my sophomore year at Chicago University. I couldn't ask my parents, seeing as they were barely holding on. I had a job, but barely paid enough for me to buy groceries for the week. I was frustrated, and couldn't find a fucking answer.

It was about till a week ago, till I got my answer. Like every Wednesday, I had lunch with my best friend, Alice Brandon. We met at the diner at the end of our street. The two of us met at Chicago University last year, and have been inseparable since. So, if anyone was going help me, it was Alice. Of course, I was shocked by her answer.

"_You should come and work where I do." Alice smiled "You'll make shit loads of money"_

"_Alice, I am not going to become a prostitute" I whispered_

"_We aren't prostitutes, Bella. Just temporary girlfriends." She explained_

"_I need money, but I'm not willing to have sex with a random stranger."_

"_You don't have to. You are paid to be someone's companion for the night, or more. It's not that bad"_

"_Really? Have you slept with anyone, and then got paid?" I asked curiously_

"_I've only had sex with Jasper, while working for Madam Zafrina. I'm his only mistress, and his my only master" _

"_Master?" I chocked on my drink "You have to call him Master?"_

"_No, that's just want Zafrina calls the male clients. Bella, I promise you, it's safe."_

So here I am a few days later dressed in a black mini and pumps, like Alice instructed, and heading up in an elevator toward the office. For the past few days, I have been nonstop doing research on 'Mistress Madams Co.' It says on the website, '_we service those searching for companionship_'. Basically saying '_We offer prostitutes, but keep it a secret_'. But at the moment, I was desperate, and needed the fucking money.

When the elevator doors opened, I was shocked to see that the office looked like a typical office. When you first walked in, there was a reception desk, and fancy sign with the name of the company hanging behind it. Sitting at the reception desk was a small blonde with thing framed glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose.

I placed a smile on my lips, and walked forward toward the reception. The moment my heels stared making noise on the marble flooring, the small blonde's head snapped up toward me. Her perfectly painted red lips spread into a smile.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, um…" I nervously looked around the room "I'm here to Zafrina Jones"

"You must be Bella," She slowly stood from her desk "I am Irina Mack, Zafrina's secretary."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled

"You too, now, please follow me."

She turned down the hall to the left of the reception desk. At the end of the hallways was a set of large wood double doors. The trim was outlined in gold, and I felt like I was about to meet the Queen. When Irina approached the doors, she knocked twice, before walking inside.

"Isabella Swan is here to see you," Irina spoke

There was a soft reply that I wasn't able to hear. Irina walked back outside, and left the door open for me. I took that as a sign to walk in. My legs slowly led me into the large office. When you first walked in, you were welcomed by a round table in the center, with photos all over it. A few more feet, where to two black leather chairs facing toward a large wood desk.

Standing in front of the desk stood a tall, African American woman. Her long black hair was pulled tight into a high ponytail, and her white pants suit stood out against her dark skin. Madam Zafrina.

"H-Hi," I spoke nervously

"Don't worry, I won't bite"

A soft sigh passed through my lips, and I walked the rest of the way toward her. Her hand reached out, and gestured toward the leather chair in the left. The moment I took a seat, she took the one beside me.

"So, as you know, I am Madam Zafrina. You are to address me as Mistress, or Madam Zafrina. Nothing more" She spoke, her voice holding authority "Now, Isabella, looking over your profile, I see that you are looking to be a mistress. Do you know what that entails?"

I cleared my throat "Alice, told me that it's basically being a tempory girlfriend,"

"That's one way to put it" She chuckled "But what you really are is someone's companions, whether he is looking for someone arm candy, or someone to spend a night with. What your job is, is to be the arm candy."

I nodded my head, and smiled toward her. It seemed so much better coming from her mouth, then Alice's. Zafrina stood from the chair and walked back to sit behind her large dark wood desk. A file sat before her, and immediately, I knew that it was mine.

"Now, Isabella, I am going to go over basic question that we must know about you,"

"Ok, ask away."

Zafrina smiled, before speaking "Are you a virgin?"

I paused "No, mistress"

"How many partners have you had?"

"One,"

"Alright, the less the better in this department," She paused "Any STD's or past pregnancies?"

"No, no children or anything. I have never had an STD"

"I believe you, but we are going to have you go to Maggie to make sure."

"Maggie?"

"Our onsite OBGYN. She looks over all the girls. Another thing, all of our girls are kept on Mirena, but must also have their client wear a condom if anything gets physical."

I nodded "I understand."

Zafrina finished writing stuff down in my folder, this made me nervous. I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was in the principal's office. Though she was nice to me, Zafrina intimidated me in a way. Once she was finished writing, she closed the file, and looked up toward me.

"Alright, Bella, I'm going to accept you into Madam Mistress. But, you must visit Maggie, now."

"Now?"

"Yes."

She stood from her seat, walked around her desk, and headed toward the door. She didn't even wait for me. Nearly falling over, I rose from my seat and followed after her. I followed her back down the marble corridor and toward one of the doors on the left in the hallway. The door read, _Maggie O'Donald OBGYN_. I guess I finally found my new job.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the doctor's office, feeling more awkward then I did when I left. <em>At least my doctor was a woman<em>. Zafrina was waiting for me outside the door, and gave the gesture to follow her.

"Another thing here that we pride on, is the looks of our girls, now you will be meeting Charlotte, our stylist here. You will meet with her before every date or event that you are going to with any client."

"Do we live here, or something?"

"Of course. The living quarters are on the top floor. Your roommate will naturally be Alice, seeing as she recommended it. Think of this place as a sorority."

* * *

><p>I walked into my apartment, knowing damn well everything here will be packed up and gone by the weekend. Zafrina had given me a tour of the living quarters before letting me leave. I was to have a trail with my new client Friday through Sunday. Since I had school Monday through Thursday, we had weekend dates, unless for vacations. I was nervous, seeing as I knew nothing about the guy. Except for the fact that his name was Edward Cullen, and he was well known around the Chicago area. Something deep within me was telling me that I was getting more then just tuition money out of this.<p>

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: Ok, first chapter in. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think, much appreciated. **

**Tumblr: belle-charlie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tonight's Girlfriend: Bella needs to find a way to pay for college. Not wanting to go to her parents, and not being able to find a job. She turned to friend Alice Brandon. Alice tells her of the company she is a part of 'Mistress Madame'. Bella takes the job, and on her first night, she meets business man – Edward Cullen. Will love blossom, or will he be another client?**

Chapter Two  
><span>Bella Swan<span>

"I can't believe that I am fucking doing this,"

That's what I kept repeating to myself as I rode the elevator up to the top floor of the 'Mistress Madame' building. Beside me was my duffle bag full of my clothes. Last night I had already moved all of my furniture and belonging into the small apartment I'll be sharing with Alice. My best friend and the one I blame for this anxiety.

The moment the loud ding of the elevator sounded, I reached down and grabbed my bag. Zafrina wasn't kidding when she called this place a 'sorority', because it was. The hall was filled with girls. They were either talking in the halls, standing in doorways talking, walking in or out of someone else's room. It smelled like bath and body works in here, and looked like a five star hotel in Italy. I maneuvered my way around the bodies in the hallway, and walked to the fifth door on the right. The black board read 'alice and bella, knock twice'. Digging the key from my pocket, I opened the door.

The moment the door closed behind me, the noise of all the talking was shut out. I let out a sigh of relief, and threw my bag down on the floor. When you walked into my new home, the first thing you were greeted to was our small living room. It consisted of two love seats, an entertainment center, coffee table, and floor lamp. Behind it was a dining room table and kitchen to its left. Next to the kitchen, and to my left, was a master suite style bathroom. Between the dining room and living room was an archway that led down to our bedrooms. Alice was on the left, I was on the right.

My room was a light purple with a white trim. The dark hardwood floors contrasted well with my dark blue and purple bedding. In my last room, I had a twin bed, so I was more then happy to have a Queen. On the far wall was my bookcase, already filled with all of my favorite novels, DVDs, and CDs. The only thing that would finally make this place home would be putting my photos up, and placing my clothes into the closet. _Yep, this was home now_.

"Bella?"

Alice's voice traveled through the small apartment, and I turned around and walked out of my room to meet her. She walked in, and threw her jacket off. Her hair was slightly wet, and pushed back from her face by a white headband with a bow on it. Her face was free of make-up, and she placed her over night bag on one of the love seats.

"Where were you?" I asked

"With Jasper. I'm with him Monday, Thursday, and Saturday." She sighed "Do you have your first one tonight?"

"Y-yeah, I'm a little nervous. I don't know what to expect." I paused, and rung my hands tightly "What did you and Jasper do?"

"Well, he asked for a mistress because he was in a loveless marriage. Well, still is" She sighed sadly

"Alice, you are literally a _mistress_?" I asked shocked "I thought that was just the term to describe us"

"No. Most of the clients are married. You'd be shocked, well, honestly, not really." Alice pulled me down to sit beside her on the couch "Listen, everything will go perfectly well. You don't have to do everything that he says. You aren't a sex slave, remember that. This isn't a dom/sub relationship either. You are free to say no."

"Did you have sex with Jasper the first night?"

"No. Our relationship is just like anyone else's, we just…" Her voice faltered, "Never mind me, who is your person?"

"Um, Edward Cullen."

I watched as Alice's pale blue eyes went wide and her jaw went ajar. It took her about three seconds before she said anything.

"Edward, are you sure?"

"Yes," She was scaring me now "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know personally. But his last girl, Tanya, couldn't stop speaking about him. I guess he uses the service so that his family won't be on him too much about being single, seeing as he's almost thirty and no married. His family is big here in Chicago." Alice sighed "Bella, you should do some research before you do anything big. So, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me before you go. I'll walk you to Charlotte. When do you go?"

"I-I have to be in her office by 7pm."

"Ok, Bella, don't worry. You're not doing anything reckless."

* * *

><p>After unpacking all of my clothes and the little things left over in my boxes from last night, I pulled out my laptop and took a seat at the dining room table. I only had about an hour, before I jumped in the shower, to do any sort of research. The moment you type in 'Edward Cullen' into your search engine, you are greeted with all the articles written about his family. I never clicked on them, but the headlines read;<p>

_Edward A. Cullen, 29, donates another large fortune to the St. Marcus hospital to fund breast cancer, and the children's center._

_Edward Cullen, divorces wife of two years Lauren Mallory, 28._

_ Edward, of Cullen Industries, opens new hotel in downtown Chicago._

So from the reads, he so far seemed like a sane person. Owned a few businesses and just went through a divorce. Now, it was time to see what this man looks like. I didn't want to be stuck with a nasty looking man for a while. I wanted to know what the hell I was going to be walking into. Once I clicked images, my eyes nearly fell out of my head.

I checked twice to see if I typed in the right name – and I did. He was hot, too hot. Godly hot. He looked like he belonged in Paris as a male model_. He was the modern day James Dean_. Edward Cullen stared back at me with piercing emerald green eyes. His bronze reddish hair looks liked he was just fucked in the car, and he forgot to fix it. He was hot, and I was going out with him tonight. _Oh, fuck me_.

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this," I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p>7pm came too quickly. Alice and I were both heading down to Charlotte in what felt like only five minutes. Alice coming with me for support was exactly what I needed. Because I would've gone through this alone, I'm sure at some point, my ass would be going in the elevator, and going home. Never returning to this place ever again.<p>

"Are you still nervous?" Alice whispered from beside me.

"A little. I looked him up as you said,"

"And?"

"He's hot as fuck, and I don't know why I let you talk me into this shit" I groaned

"Bella, breathe, just…fucking breathe"

She rubbed my back in comfort as we rode down in the elevator. She literally had to push me out of the damn thing so that I didn't miss a minute with Charlotte. Alice knocked twice on the door before she turned to me.

"I'm going to wait out here for you, don't worry. Ok, this going go great."

I nodded my head and forced myself to believe her words. Charlotte opened the door and smiled toward me. The blonde pixie of a woman pulled me inside and led me toward the chair in front of the large mirror.

"So, since this your first, we are going to be a little more for you today." Charlotte smiled.

She reached over and pulled my ponytail out of my hair, letting it fall flat against my shoulders. Charlotte pulled out her blow drier and started on my hair. I kept my eyes cast down the entire time, scared of what she was going to do with me. After she was done to my hair, she moved onto my face. Plucking, powdering and dabbing away at my face.

"There is a dress, heels and accessories for you in the dressing room." Charlotte spoke when she was finished "Hurry, you only have about 45 minutes."

I stood up from the chair and walked toward the door, that lead into the dressing room. Hanging on a hook was a midnight blue strapless dress. My fingers touched the fabric, and it felt like the softest thing ever. Seconds later, I stripped down to just my underwear, before pulling the dress on. A pair of nude pumps sat below the dress waiting for me. Slipping them on, I suddenly felt sexy.

Turning toward the full length mirror in the far corner, I almost fell over in my heels. Charlotte is a goddess. My hair was full, and she brought out the natural waviness of my hair. Some how the small amount of curves I did have was more pronounced with this dress. I mean, I have nearly no tits, and this dress made my rack look nice. _I was hot_.

"Bella, let's go. I've only got twenty more minutes with you."

Opening the door, I stepped out to see Charlotte standing next to her jewelry stand with her arms across her chest. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips as I walked toward her.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

"Your doing. Thank you" I spoke shyly

"Don't mention it. Now, here is a cocktail ring" Charlotte passed me an oval shaped ring that was covered in crystals. "And some studs. We don't want to over do it too much."

She handed me a matching clutch before sending me on my way. I walked out toward the hall to see Alice was on her phone. She was smiling down toward it, so I had a strong feeling that it was Jasper. I cleared my throat to grab her attention. Her head snapped up, and her face broke out with a smile.

"Oh, Bella. You look beautiful" Alice gushed

"I feel pretty." I couldn't help the smile "Now, I have to go. Wish me luck?"

I hugged Alice tightly, and made my way down to the lobby. I would be meeting Edward at the restaurant, and Zafrina had drivers take us to and from destinations for our convenience. When I walked out of the main doors, I saw a gentleman already waiting with the back door open.

"Mrs. Isabella?"

"That's me" I smiled

"Hello, I am Sam, and I'll be your driver for tonight."

"Thank you, Sam, and please – call me Bella."

I ducked my head down and slid into the back seat of the black SUV. Moments later, Sam got into the drivers seat, and pulled away from the curb in minutes. The ride was in silence, and I mostly found myself staring out into the busy night streets of Chicago. In my head scenarios of tonight went over and over. Trying to see how tonight could possibly go, but to be honest, I didn't have the slightest clue. He could either love me, hate me, be a complete ass or the sweetest guy ever.

It took Sam about fifteen minutes before he pulled up in front of the restaurant. Well, not restaurant, a hotel. Already my nervous jumped up about five levels. Sam parked the car at the front entrance, and then walked around to open the door for me. I grabbed his gracious hand, to step out onto the concrete. This was obviously a five star, high end hotel.

This hotel looked like it came all the way from New York. My eyes looked up in amazement as I walked in. The white marble floors sparked as the light from the chandelier above lit the room. In the center was a large gold C embezzled into the white marble. _C, as in Cullen_? Looking around, I tried to find Edward. But couldn't. There were so many people in the lobby; they all began to look the same.

With the clutch tight in my grasp, I slowly walked my way across the lobby, and toward the front desk. Two ladies dress the same stood behind a waist high counter, and one of them smiled toward me as I approached.

"Hello, Welcome to Chalet Ritz, how may I help you?" She recited

"Um, yes. I'm to meet an Edward Cullen here, is there…"

"Ah, yes." She walked to the large cubby shelves behind her, and grabbed a key from a higher shelf "This is for you, and he would love for you to meet him in Room 219."

The smile was still on her overly tanned face, as I took the key from her. Slightly confused, I turned and headed toward the elevator. I was happy to ride alone. Because I was going to need to clear my head before I met the Mr. Edward A. Cullen.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. They were so kind, and you guys are amazing. And for those that have asked, no, Alice and Edward are in no way related. But they will be connected in some way, that story will come later. Alice is a Brandon. Edward is a Cullen. **

_Tumblr: belle-charlie _


	3. Chapter 3

**Tonight's Girlfriend: Bella needs to find a way to pay for college. Not wanting to go to her parents, and not being able to find a job. She turned to friend Alice Brandon. Alice tells her of the company she is a part of 'Mistress Madame'. Bella takes the job, and on her first night, she meets business man – Edward Cullen. Will love blossom, or will he be another client?**

Chapter Three  
><span>Bella Swan<span>

When the elevator doors opened, my heart jumped into my throat. The sexy confidence from before disappeared, and I was now so fucking nervous, I felt that I was going to throw up. I walked down the empty corridor, and saw that Room 219 was all the way at the end of the hall. The dark wood door mocked me as I walked toward it. Edward was waiting for me behind that door. Once I approached the door, my shaky hand reached forward with the key. _Should I just walk in, or knock_? I have a key for a reason obviously.

I slipped the key into the lock, and slowly opened the door, having no idea what would be waiting for me on the other side. My feet led me in slowly, and I looked around the seemingly empty hotel room. But it was fairly large. Larger then the apartment I shared with Alice.

"Hello? Edward?" I voiced

I heard a set of footsteps behind me, and turned quickly to the sound of the noise. To my surprise stood Edward Cullen. He wore a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt, the top buttons undone and I could see evidence of some chest hair. His bronze hair stood disarray on the top of his head.

"Isabella?"

Oh fucking shit. His voice was the epitome of sex. It was deep, rough and went straight to my core.

"Um, yes…" I spoke softly "I am your mistress for the evening"

"Evening? Oh, I don't think so Isabella. Please, come with me."

Edward turned from where he came, and walked through the open double French doors. I took a few deep breaths before I followed behind him. He led me to what looked like the living room area of the hotel room. Sitting on a mahogany was a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Edward popped open the champagne and poured a glass for both of us. I waited hesitantly in the doorway.

"Well, are you coming in, or not?"

"S-sorry,"

Walking into the room, and around the couch, I joined Edward. He passed me a glass of champagne, which I took happily. For tonight to go well, I was going to need some liquid courage.

"This place is beautiful," I whispered

"Thank you, I own it."

I nearly chocked on my champagne at his statement. I knew that he owned hotels, but it was a little shocking that had me come to _his_ hotel. Edward stepped closer to me, and his finger tips ran lightly down my arm. A soft vibration went through my body from his touch.

"For tonight, we will simply get to know each other." He spoke, his voice sending more vibrations through me "Nothing too…intense will happen."

"Just talking?" I asked

I looked up toward him, his green eyes looking down me intensely. If it weren't for the heels that Charlotte had put me in, I knew that Edward could tower over me. He nodded his head, and gestured toward the couch behind us. Almost instantly, I sunk down onto the couch, will Edward doing the same beside me.

"So, first off, I want to get to know you. I don't want us to go any further from tonight if we don't have some understanding of each other."

"O-ok, what would you like to know?" I asked

"How old are you, Isabella?"

"Bella." I corrected. He looked at me confused. "I like to be called Bella, and I'm 20."

"Ok, Bella."

My name coming from his lips was becoming my new favorite thing. I felt like a girl drooling over her celebrity crush. Edward and I sat there together talking about the basics of our lives. He told me a little of his family, business and the things he loves to do. I told him of school, Alice and my family back home in Forks. The more champagne that was added into my system, the more relaxed I became.

Edward wasn't as bad as I thought he was going to be. He wasn't some sick fuck of a man that orders girls for sex. He was actually an all right guy. But the more I looked at him, the more I wanted to jump into his lap and make-out with him. I didn't know if it was me, or the alcohol talking. I was going to blame the champagne.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I smiled

"Sure,"

"Why do you use Zafrina's services?" My question came out bluntly "I mean, you are fucking gorgeous, why use a mistress?"

Edward chuckled softly to himself, and reached forward to take the champagne glass from my hands. I was getting the feeling he knew that I was pretty much drunk at the moment. _Light weight_. I couldn't believe it, but I started to giggle. Like a god damn school girl.

"I think I know why…" I laughed

The corners of his lips turned up into the most breath taking smile, it stopped my heart for almost a second. He leaned closer to me, and I could feel his breath tickle softly against my cheek. My laughing stopped immediately, and I looked toward him. This boy was going to be the death of me, I knew it right then and there.

"And why is that, Isabella?"

Fuck, he made my name sound like sex.

"Um…I…I forgot…" I whispered "C-can you say my name again?"

"Isabella?"

I didn't care that I did, but I moaned. The alcohol courage running through my blood stream was at its highest. My arm wrapped around his neck and brought him closer to me. Our lips collided in a passionate kiss, molding together perfectly. Edward was shocked by my move, I could tell by the way his body went still for a moment. I was in control for about three seconds before Edward took it from me.

Our lips moved feverishly against each other, and my fingers made their way into his hair. I wanted to taste him, I wanted to know if he tasted as good as he looked. And as if he read my mind, Edward slipped his tongue between my lips. _God, he tasted like honey and champagne_. My moan was muffled by his lips, and I didn't want this kiss to end.

Edward pushed me back onto the couch so that he was hovering over my body. He settled between my legs, and I could feel him through his trousers. That only egged me on even more. His lips left my mine, but didn't move far from my body. His plump lips traveled down my neck, nipping and sucking on the skin. Edward even found my sweet spot right below my ear. It was like my 'turn on' button.

"E-Edward," I panted heavily "Oh, god."

Then everything started to slowly fade to black.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sounds of a door slamming shut, and when I opened my eyes, they burned from the bright sunlight coming from the curtain. Instantly my head began to pound slightly, and my limbs felt they weighed 50 lbs each. Sitting up, I noticed that I was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar bed. Looking around, my eyes fell upon my shoes sitting by the bed and my clutch. But nothing else looked familiar. Then last night slowly started to enter my mind. Me. Edward. On the couch. Making out like hormonal teenagers. <em>What the fuck happened<em>? I remembered nothing after he began to kiss my neck.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I slowly stood, and walked toward my shoes. Each footstep felt like I was dragging cinderblocks by my ankles. Never having that much champagne ever again. Once my shoes were on, I opened the door, and walked out to the small living room. Evidence was of last night was left on the coffee table.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

Looking up from my feet, standing directly in front of me, was Edward Cullen. I thought last night I was going to die. Him standing before me wet, shirtless, in nothing but black sweatpants – you could bury me 6 ft under now. A gentle smile was placed on his lips, as he raised a coffee mug to his lips.

"Um, h-hi." I blushed slightly.

"Oh, don't get shy on me now." He teased

"What…uh, exactly happened last night?"

Edward sipped on his coffee for a moment, before taking a few steps toward me. I watched as his muscles pulled and flexed under his tan skin. Was that a tattoo I see? On his left side was a tattoo of a quote. I couldn't see it, but it was defiantly hot. _Please, let him have more_.

"Before, or after, you kissed me?"

"After" I blushed "I-I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Well," He chuckled "That's because you fell asleep, right in the middle of me…"

Edward pushed my hair to the side, exposing the right side of my neck. I felt his fingers grazing the skin, causing me to break out in goosebumps.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"I'm sure of it. But like I said last night, nothing was going to be going too far." He paused "I was a little surprised you were the first to make the move."

"It wasn't too much?"

"No, never."

Edward shocked me, as his fingers wrapped around the base of my neck, holding me in place as he kissed me. My hand reached forward, placing it lightly on his chest. But by no means pushing him away. The kiss was short, sweet, and had me wanting so much more. There was no tongue, no lip biting, but it was enough to make my knees weak. Yes, I was now 100% sure I was going to love my new job.

**-please review-**

**Charlie's Note: O. M. F. G! I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I mean, seriously, 60+ of you guys put me on alert with only the first chapter. Thank you so ugeriwdnjk-ing much. I'm glad you are enjoying it. **

**Follow me on tumblr for posters and sometimes previews. Love to hear from my followers and stuff. Love you.**

_Tumblr: belle-charlie_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tonight's Girlfriend: Bella needs to find a way to pay for college. Not wanting to go to her parents, and not being able to find a job. She turned to friend Alice Brandon. Alice tells her of the company she is a part of 'Mistress Madame'. Bella takes the job, and on her first night, she meets business man – Edward Cullen. Will love blossom, or will he be another client?**

Chapter Four  
><span>Bella Swan<span>

Edward led me by the hand toward the dining room of the hotel room. Sitting there waiting for us was a buffet of food. Pancakes, bacon, fruit and orange juice laid out of the two of us. I was a little taken back on how Edward was treating me. Now guy ever treated me like this. Sugar daddy or not. He pulled out the chair for me, and waited till I was sitting, before pushing it back in for me. Edward spoke to me as he walked to the empty seat beside me.

"Thought you would like some breakfast before you left," He spoke, with a smile.

"This is great. Thank you."

"You're more then welcome, Bella."

We both reached forward for food, having the slight awkward moments where we reached for the same thing at the same time. I think my cheeks were red the entire time. The first few moments were eaten in silence, before Edward spoke again;

"Bella, there are a few things that I want to go over with you, before you left."

His voice was a little different. It held a sort of authority that wasn't there before. The playfulness was gone.

"O…ok" I whispered

"You can see them as rules, while we are together." I nodded "Rule number one, I don't share. While we are…together, you are to be with _no one _else."

"That's understandable. I'll only be with you."

I felt like I should be giving a blood oath or some shit.

"Second, you are to be here every Friday night, till Sunday afternoon. That's the time I pay for you. Any less then that, and you let go.

"And third, no one is to know the reason behind our relationship. The only ones that can know are me, you, Zafrina. I know naturally, the girls will know also, but anyone else would also cause for this to end." Edward paused "I already like what I see, Bella, don't give me a reason to give it up."

"I won't tell a soul." I spoke softly.

"Good, glad to know we are both on the same page."

His lips turned up into the damn crooked smile again. He was too beautiful to smile like that. I could just stare at him for days on end, and never complain. Breakfast fell into silence again. I would glance toward him from the corners of my eyes. Watching him eat was sex. He was sex.

Before I was terrified at just the thought of having sex, possibly, with a complete stranger. But the more I looked at him, the more I wanted to just fuck him. Was the bad? Fuck, I sound like a slut. _Technically, I'm a professional slut_. As I was finished with my meal, I pushed back from the table, and stood from the chair.

"I should be going," I said hesitantly "I'm sure Sam is waiting for my call."

"Sam?"

I looked toward Edward, and saw an uncertain emotion gross his eyes. His emerald eyes turned so dark, they almost looked back. He clenched and unclenched his jaw as he looked back up toward me.

"Yes. He's the driver that Zafrina appoints to the girls." I explained "He was my ride here."

"Oh,"

He seemed embarrassed for some reason. Edward grabbed the napkin next to his plate, and wiped his lips. I watched as he also stood from the table, and turned toward me. My eyes focused on the deep 'V' that was exposed by his slow ridden pants. His happy trail taunting me of what was below, and I had to hold myself back from reaching forward.

"I'll walk you out," Edward offered

"O-ok,"

Another shock went through my body as I felt him lay a gentle hand on the small of my back. I could feel the blush traveling up my neck and to my cheeks. Edward reached forward and grabbed the door handle, opening it for me.

"I had a wonderful time last night, Bella." He spoke, another smile gracing his lips.

"I did too." I hesitated "Can I confess something?"

"Sure,"

"I was a little scared about coming here. Seems silly, seeing as I signed up for this," I paused "But, I'm glad you weren't what I was expecting. Shit, that came out wrong,"

Edward chuckled lightly "Don't worry; I know what you are talking about."

A nervous laugh left my lips "When would you…like to…meet again?"

"Sunday, dinner? Have Sam bring you here."

"Ok, I'll see you then, Edward"

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall toward my room feeling like I was floating on cloud nine. Edward was so…addictive. I wanted to turn back and spend the rest of the weekend with him. This is weird, seeing as we only met little less then 24 hours ago. But he was so kind, and easy to talk to. Nothing like what I conjured up in my mind. <em>Definitely not some creep that lives in his mother's basement<em>. Grapping the key out of my clutch, I opened the door of my apartment and quietly walked inside.

But just as I walked inside, to that Alice was already up and cooking breakfast for herself. Once she saw me standing in the doorway, she smiled toward me.

"So, how was last night?" Alice asked with a bright smile.

"Ok."

The smile was gone from her face, and she stepped toward me more.

"Seriously? Bella, you were freaking out like you were being led down the green mile to your death. But when you come back with some shit smile on your face, all I get is 'ok'. That, my friend, is not ok"

I sighed and threw my things onto the couch, and walked toward the dining room table to take a seat. Alice grabbed her French toast and took a seat next to me.

"Now, I need my morning entertainment, tell me _everything_ that happened last night. No detail is spared."

As Alice ate, I have her '_her morning entertainment_' and told her of everything that happened last night. From the moment I walked into the hotel, to me leaving this morning. At one point, I found myself drooling as the image of Edward shirtless entered my mind.

"Sounds to me like you two got along…well," Alice giggled

"Fine? No, it was fucking fantastic. Alice, I want to go back at this moment." I sighed "Is that bad? I shouldn't feel like this."

"What's wrong with being sexually attracted to someone? It's completely normal,"

"Alice, I wanted to have sex with him before he even spoke my name,"

"So? What's the problem?" Alice shrugged, while getting up and clearing her plate. "Did I tell you Jasper and I had sex on our first night?"

"No." I turned around in my chair to face her "But?"

"Bella, I couldn't help myself. We ended up going to dinner, then dancing. The sexual attraction was there the moment I laid eyes on him. Jasper knew it too. We are consenting adults in this whole thing"

"And you never feel…whorish after?"

"First night, hell yes. I spread my legs to him on the first night. We didn't have sex for another few weeks, even though it was really, really hard." She sighed "But we became friends, then lovers. There is never a right or wrong way about this, Bella. Do whatever you feel is right."

"That's the problem, Alice; I don't know what the hell I am doing in this whole thing. I'm a lost puppy."

"Stop thinking about all of this shit! It's useless. Pretend Edward is just someone that you are dating. Don't think about the money, and shit." Alice spoke "Trust me, once you two become comfortable with the whole thing, nothing else will enter your mind. You'll just be thinking of him, and all of the time you'll be spending together."

"Ok, I believe you."

Alice smiled brightly "Good. You should always trust me."

"I trust you more then you know, Alice."

**-please review-**

**Charlie's Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing for this story. I'm so happy that you are enjoying it and actually can't wait for more.**

**And for those that have asked; I'm going to make Edward as dominating and Edward can be. For I love it also when he gets all possessive.**

Tumblr: belle-charlie


	5. Chapter 5

**Tonight's Girlfriend: Bella needs to find a way to pay for college. Not wanting to go to her parents, and not being able to find a job. She turned to friend Alice Brandon. Alice tells her of the company she is a part of 'Mistress Madame'. Bella takes the job, and on her first night, she meets business man – Edward Cullen. Will love blossom, or will he be another client?**

Chapter Five  
><span>Edward Cullen<span>

"Lila, have Mr. Chambers move my meeting Friday night to Monday morning,"

I directed my secretary the moment I walked into my office. She didn't ask questions, just picked up her phone, and called. Everyone knew in this building, that no matter my request, it was to be done – and be done right. Opening the heavy wooden door that led into my main office, I saw that my brother was already here. He was sitting in one of my leather bound chairs, flipping through one of my books. The moment he heard the door open, he looked over his shoulder toward me.

"Eddie, man how are ya?" He smiled

I growled lowly, within my chest, and walked around my desk toward my chair. Emmett, my older brother, always knew how to push my buttons. Him calling me 'Eddie' being the number one thing. It was Edward, and only Edward. But with the smirk on his face, Emmett knew this, and enjoyed it too much.

"What do you need, Emmett?" I asked

"Need you to approve the drafts for the Sonner building in New York"

"And you couldn't give them to Lila, or just drop them off?" I asked, logging into my computer to check for messages.

"No. I wanted to know where the hell you were last night. You missed dinner, why?"

I looked toward him from the corner of my eyes, and saw that he has a slightly serious look on his face. Last night, instead of meeting Bella, I was to have dinner with Emmett and his wife last night. At the last minute, I bailed, and spent it with Bella.

"I had a date." I said simply "I'm sure we can have dinner again, if you are truly that upset."

Emmetts jaw dropped, literally, and a wide smile spread across his face. _Shit, I've opened the door now_.

"Who is she?"

I sighed with annoyance, _here we go_.

"Just a girl, nothing too serious. And no, you can't meet her."

"Oh, come on bro" Emmett protested "That's not fair, at least give me a name."

"Isabella." I spoke, a smile threatening at the corners of my lips.

"Pretty." He paused "Is she hot?"

"Hot?" I scuffed "Your descriptive words toward women is so deep, Emmett."

He rolled his eyes "Just answer the damn question. I mean, is she ugly? Is that why you are keeping her under wraps?"

"She is far from ugly." I said firmly "Isabella is beautiful."

"Well, what got you wanting to date all over again? I mean, after Lauren, you've been sort of…I don't know…vacant in the dating department. Jasper and I were thinking you were going to give up on women entirely."

If only you knew, brother. No one knew about my, devours, into the Mistress Madam business. For all they knew, I've been single for the past two and a half year – never needing an escort to fulfill my needs at night. But I knew with Bella, this was going to be different. Unlike the others, I knew she was going to be long term.

"I don't know. Just went on one date, I'm not getting married or anything, Emmett"

"Yes, because that worked well the first time around" Emmett spoke under his breath.

As much as I hated to admit it, Emmett was right. The thought of me getting married again was almost considered a joke. Lauren and I were only married for two years, and it was all a lie since the first date. Lauren and I only dated because we were friends, and both tried to see if we could fall in love. I thought I was at first, but soon learned she was nothing more then a friend. But my family had fallen in love with her, so I felt obligated to marry her. But even then, I knew it was a mistake. A mistake that took me two years to fix.

"Well, you and Jasper can start thinking differently."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Cullen, your meeting with James Chambers was changed." Lila spoke as she walked into my office, and set down my meetings book "Also, your mother called. Wants to know if you are going to be flying to New York for Thanksgiving?"<p>

"Tell my mother I am not sure yet, seeing it's over a month away." I spoke, my voice bored "And get Ms. Swan on the phone for me."

Lila nodded her head and ducked out of my office quickly. It only took minutes before my phone rang, indicating that Bella was on the other line. Setting down my pen, I reached over and grabbed my phone.

"I wasn't expecting a call from you," Her sweet voice greeted me "Almost didn't answer. Didn't recognize the number."

"What made you pick up?" I asked

"Something told me it was you."

I could hear the smile in her voice. Something about Bella made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. Happiness and hope. Happy to finally have someone there for me to talk to. Hopeful that this won't come back and bite me in the ass.

"Well, Isabella, I was hoping to speak to you about Friday."

"Ok"

"I want you to meet me back at the hotel, same room. You won't even have to go to the front desk." I explained calmly "Also, pack an over night bag. No point in leaving, to return the next morning."

"Understandable."

I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"What is it Isabella?"

"Will there be anything you want me to specifically bring?" She whispered

"No. I'll supply anything extra." I paused "Just bring yourself, and a set of clothes."

"Alright. I'll see you Friday night then, Edward."

"See you then, Isabella."

* * *

><p>It was 7pm, finally meaning I was able to go home. As much as I loved my job, going home was always something to look forward to at the end of a long day. I nodded toward my driver, Riley, and got into the back seat of the car. The drive through the city wasn't too bad. Knowing this was mostly likely my only moment of relaxation before I got home, I closed my eyes, and listened to the muffled sounds of the streets.<p>

After a twenty minute drive to my home, Riley opening the car door snapped me out of my mind set. Stepping out of my car, I looked up to my home. Some would call in a mansion. I call it my prison from the outside word. I use prison as a positive note in this situation. It was set far from the city, and most people didn't know where it was. It was far from the people that busied me through out the day. It shut me out.

I bid Riley good night, before walking up the path, and through the front door. The moment I closed the door behind me, the sounds of small feet running toward me, echoed through the house. I threw my jacket off, and the moment I turned around, a small body slammed into my lower half. Looking down, I saw my son smiling toward me. His large green eyes matching my own, along with the dimples on his cheeks. Everything else was his mother. From his blonde hair, and freckles on his cheeks.

"Daddy!" He smiled

"Hey, buddy,"

Bending down, I picked my son up, and held him tightly in my arms. The only positive that came out of my marriage, was Seth. He even helped Lauren and I for the last year of our marriage. He was the only thing that kept me going through the day. Seth wrapped his small arms around my neck, and hugged me as tightly as he could. Turning my head to the side, I kissed his cheek.

"What do you wanna do before bed?" I asked

"Can we watch Spongebob? Maggie wouldn't let me."

Maggie, Seth's nanny that watched him while I was at work.

"Sure, how about some pizza for dinner?" I smiled

"Yay!"

Seth nearly jumped out of my arms; I bent down to place him back down on the floor. He pulled on my finger, and led me down into the den to watch TV. Again, my prison from the outside world. Seth being the warden around here.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews. **

**TUMBLR: belle-charlie**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Suggestion: <strong>

**Let Me Sign by JadeDougy: **_Bella's the girlfriend of Jacob Black, Singer of the Wolf Pack. Travelling on Warped Tour Bella meets Soloist Edward Cullen. Is Edward the one to fix Bella? Abuse and broken Love. All Human._

This is written by my tumblr wife. It's a rocker Edward. Need to say more. Its only 3 chapters in – so, if you wanna start a new story – I recommend this one.

**Exposed by kdc2239: **_An influenza pandemic occurs when a new virus appears against which the human population has no immunity, resulting in epidemics worldwide with enormous numbers of deaths and illness. The story of two strangers surviving when they only have each other._

This story will pull at your heart in all the right ways. Its really good. I reminds me of the Walking Dead, a little. But without the zombies, and only a couple. Its really good, go and read it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tonight's Girlfriend: Bella needs to find a way to pay for college. Not wanting to go to her parents, and not being able to find a job. She turned to friend Alice Brandon. Alice tells her of the company she is a part of 'Mistress Madame'. Bella takes the job, and on her first night, she meets business man – Edward Cullen. Will love blossom, or will he be another client?**

Chapter Six  
><span>Isabella Swan<span>

The whole week had gone by and I was dying to see Edward. I was doing a mental countdown till Friday. I could barely pay attention in class, and found myself day dreaming on what could possibly happen on that night. Sometimes my mind went a little far, but secretly hopes that it happens. Again, I sometimes don't even know myself very well. I was willing to have hot, animalistic sex with a man who is pretty much a stranger to me.

Right after class, I nearly raced home to get ready for tonight. My appointment with Charlotte in about an hour. Jitters of my excitement shot through my hole body as I walked into the apartment. But was shocked to walk in on Jasper and Alice. They were making out like horny ass teenagers.

"Bella!" Alice spoke with shock

Jasper and Alice scrambled to put their shirts back on, as I closed the door behind me. I stood there for a moment in shock, and confusion. The men were to never come back to the rooms. _So, why was Jasper here_? Not to mention, I didn't think that my first time meeting him, he would nearly naked on my couch.

"Um, Alice…can I talk to you…in private"

Walking toward her, I grabbed her small hand and pulled her down the hall and into her bedroom. I looked back to see Jasper still sitting on the couch, slowly pulling his shirt back on, before closing the door behind me. Alice stood before me fidgeting with her shirt and looked embarrassed and worried.

"Alice, what the fuck is he doing here?" I whispered harshly

"It wasn't planned, ok, he and his wife had a fight – and he had no where to go."

"So get a hotel room, you know they aren't supposed to come back here. If Zafrina found out…"

"She's not going to. I bribed Irina at the front desk, and the girls sneak in the guys all the time. They just leave out the back door." Alice defended

"Alice…"

"Don't. Don't start with that tone" Alice interrupted "I don't wanna hear any of it. Please, just…your leaving for the weekend, so I didn't think it would be too terrible. Please, please Bella. Don't tell anyone"

I sighed "Ok, but once this shit blows up; you're on your own."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you" Alice smile, while hugging my tightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I have to go."

Walking across the hall, to the bathroom, I jumped into my shower before heading to the going to Charlottes. Thank god by the time I had to leave, Alice and Jasper had moved to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>My feet tapped against the floor as I made my way up toward Edward's hotel room. I didn't know what was going to happen tonight. It was both exciting and nerve racking. Once the doors opened, I stepped forward and walked down the corridor towards our door. I knocked twice and waited for Edward to answer the door. I fidgeted with the sweater dress that Charlotte put me in, as I waited for Edward to come to the door.<p>

"Isabella,"

His deep, rough voice caused me to look up toward him. He stood before me in a dress shirt, trousers, and dress shoes. The first two buttons were undone, revealing the chest hair the peppered his chest. His jaw was covered with his five o'clock shadow, and his green eyes stared down at me with intensity.

"Edward,"

Edward stepped to the side, and allowed me into the room. It was set up much like before. On the dining room table was dinner and champagne. I peeled off the leather jacket and threw it over the back of the chair.

"Thought we could sit and watch a movie," Edward spoke

"Sounds perfect" I turned toward him "How was your day?"

"Another rule, Isabella, we don't talk about personal life."

I hesitated "Why not? We spoke of family last time, and I told you about Alice. So, why the change?"

"That was to only get to know each other. But beyond that point, we don't discuss it. Personal life is left at the door when you walk in here."

"O-ok"

Edward walked toward me, and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. His lips met mine in a soft loving kiss. I would've fallen over, since my knees went weak, if he wasn't holding me up. I felt his hands travel all over my body over my dress.

"You look beautiful tonight, Isabella."

"You keep calling me that," I pointed out

"Calling you what?"

"Isabella. I told you last time, you can call me Bella." I spoke hesitantly

"I prefer Isabella, it's your name, and I intend to call you that."

What the hell. Where was the Edward from last week? This one seemed harder and not as free giving as before. He didn't want to talk personal, and didn't call me the name I preferred. I nodded my head and pulled away from hi slightly. My excitement from before died a little as I walked into the living room.

Edward carried the two glasses of champagne in his hands, and bottle under his armpit. He sat down beside me and poured a glass for the both of us. He turned toward me, and softly caressed my cheek, causing me to look toward him.

"Something is bothering you." He spoke

"No. Nothing at all." I smiled toward him "What movie are we going to watch?"

"Ever heard of 'Drive'?"

Edward has me when he mentioned Ryan Gosling. Come on, almost every woman wants to fuck him – me included. Though there were some graphic moments, the movie was good. Edward and I sat in silence, mostly. Every once and a while, we would turn to each other and comment on the scene. His arm was thrown over the back of the couch and over my shoulder.

During the middle of the movie, Edward attention was directed towards me. I felt his lips kiss along the curve of my exposed neck, sending shivers down my spine. His hand moved down to my thigh, and rested only inches from my crotch. I let out a slightly whimper, as I felt his finger graze though my clit, through my lacy thong.

"Edward?" I whimpered

"You are so beautiful, Isabella" Edward whispered huskily in my ear "I can't help myself around you."

Another moan slipped through my lips as he touched me once more. Turning away from the movie, I brought my lips to meet Edwards. He groaned deeply as I fisted the hair at the back of his neck. Our lips moved passionately against each other, and our hands roaming over each others body. The little doubt that I felt, because of his attitude, disappeared as he kissed me.

I fell back onto my back, with Edward hovering over me. He settled between my legs, and continued to kiss me. Our breath became more labored, as our tongue mingled together.

"I must have you, Isabella"

"Then take me,"

Edward growled deep within his chest, and wrapped his arms around my body, and carried me from the couch. Everything in the living room was forgotten, and we collapsed onto the bed. Edward pushed my dress up to my waist, and minutes later, I felt him pull my underwear down. A loud moan slipped through my lips as he thrust his fingers deep within' my core.

"Fuck, your so tight baby," He moaned against my lips.

My hand reached up and tightly grabbed his bicep, as his fingers move in and out of me at a feverish pace. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my body rocked with my first orgasm. Edward continued to suck and nip on my neck as my moans filled the room. As I came down from my high, I felt the bed shift, and saw Edward throw off his shirt and then move back to be beside me. He gripped the end of my dress, and threw it over my head. Leaving me in only my matching bra.

He moved back to be between my legs, and began to kiss down my body. My skin broke out with goosebumps and shuttered slightly with anticipation. His tongue swirled around my belly button, causing me to thrust up toward him, and I could feel him through his trousers. That alone made me bite my tongue to suppress a moan.

"I'm not going to take you tonight, Isabella," Edward spoke "But I am going to taste you,"

"Please, you don't…" I moaned as his tongue licked my slit "Oh, dear god."

That boys tongue is magic. I've had guys go down on me before, but they had nothing on Edward. His fingers joined his tongue, and soon leading me into my second orgasm of the night. My fingers found their way into his hair, and gripped tightly. My heart was beating hard against my chest as I rode out my orgasm.

"Delicious, just as I had thought." Edward spoke

He looked down toward me with a crooked smile, and then moved to take my right breast into his mouth. I whimpered slightly from his touch, and wrapped my arms around him. He moved us up to rest against the pillow, and moved to lie beside me. My head was resting on his shoulders, and my hand was running over his defined chest.

"That was amazing," I whispered "Thank you,"

"You're more then welcome," He smirked "But it was more for myself, if anything, I couldn't help it. Whenever I see you, I want to fuck you up against the wall and keep up to myself."

Why? Why did he have to say it like that? It was like my inner slut heard him, and was ready for round three. I had to hose the bitch down, just to not fuck him right here, right now. My hand traveled down, and reached his belt buckle. But before I could really do anything, Edward grabbed my hand and stopped me. My eyes looked up toward him with confusion as to why he stopped me.

"Not tonight. Trust me, this weekend; there will be enough of that."

And I couldn't wait.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: So…what do you think? Be honest, cause I like hearing your honest, and totally not hurtful, words. Did you like the mini lemon? Edward just wanted to take Bella, and he did. The dominating part of him will come out more, and there will be moment where Dom-ward is going to come out and be the possessive asshole that we all love.**

Tumblr: belle-charlie


	7. Chapter 7

**Tonight's Girlfriend: Bella needs to find a way to pay for college. Not wanting to go to her parents, and not being able to find a job. She turned to friend Alice Brandon. Alice tells her of the company she is a part of 'Mistress Madame'. Bella takes the job, and on her first night, she meets business man – Edward Cullen. Will love blossom, or will he be another client?**

Chapter Seven  
>Isabella Swan<span>

The next morning, I woke up alone. This was a little weird, seeing as I fully remember going to bed with Edward. Grasping the sheet close to my chest, I wrapped it around my body, and got out of the bed. The door was left open, and faintly, I could hear someone moving around. Still slightly asleep, and utterly confused, I walked out toward the main part of the hotel room. The closer I moved toward the room, the louder Edward's voice became.

"No, Lauren, it's your fucking weekend. You are to spend time with him."

Edward's voice held anger and frustration. His bare back was too me, but I could see all the tension in his muscles. He was wearing the same black pj pants from before, and was hanging oh so lovely low on his hips. But hearing how upset he was contradicted how good he looked at the moment. Edward slammed his fist on the counter, and growled lowly into the phone.

"Listen here, Lauren, you are his fucking mother. You are going to spend the damn weekend with him and going to fucking enjoy it. I don't want him at my mother, Seth isn't her responsibility. Take care of him, like you should be."

Edward ripped the cell phone from hid ear, hanging up, and then slammed it down onto the counter. Whoever was on the other line obviously made him angry. He sighed heavily and hung his head down. I stood there for a moment watching him, before walking forward. Edward didn't notice I was even in the same room, till I walked up behind him, and wrapped my arms around him. He took in a sharp breath, before relaxing into my arms. We didn't speak for the longest time, which was good, I could still feel the tension in his body.

Reaching up on my toes, I kissed his shoulder blade, before pulling away and standing on the other side of him. He was staring forward out the window, which looked over the city, before turning toward me. A small smile played at the corners of my lips, eventually turning into a smile.

"I missed you this morning," I whispered

"Sorry, about that, I had…a phone call to take…" He muttered

"I heard…" I paused "Is everything ok now?"

"Yes, hopefully"

Edward pushed away from the counter, and away from me. I watched as he walked back into the bedroom, and closed the door behind him. Standing there for a moment, my first emotion, was being pissed off. Then I just pushed it aside and walked over to my duffel bag that was still sitting in the living room. While I was going through it, looking for clothes, I came to the conclusion that Edward was going to be a little shut off. Nothing was going to happen in a matter of hours, in order to get to know him more, we are going to have to break through the barrier.

Just as I zipped my bag back up, I heard the bedroom door behind me open up again. Quickly looking over the back of the couch, I saw Edward dressed in black jeans and a simple white v-neck tshirt. My throat closed up for a second, and my heart stopped. Just the simplest clothes look like a million bucks on him.

"We'll be going out for breakfast, so you should get ready now."

It seemed like more of a demand coming from him. His voice was still tense, and he still had that serious look on his face. I nodded my head and walked past him quickly to the bedroom to get changed. But he reached out and grabbed my hand, causing me to look back toward him.

"Yes?"

Pausing for the longest moment, Edward walked toward me and kissed me softly on the lips. It was soft and gentle, nothing sexually overt or anything. But it was enough to cause the blush to rush to my cheeks.

"You should get going," He whispered against my lips.

I looked up toward him with a confused look, before turning back around and toward the bedroom. What was up with him? One moment he's treating me like nothing less than dirt, and now he's kissing me again. Was he bipolar? It was the hot ones that always had something wrong with them.

Quickly I did everything I needed to in the bathroom, before slipping on my jeans and light sweater. My hair was brushed out and pulled back into a tight pony tail. Once I was set and ready to go, I walked back out to the room and saw Edward waiting for me on the couch. His head was done and he was staring intently at the screen of his blackberry.

"I'm ready," I announced

Edward's head snapped up toward me, and he started at me for a moment, before standing from the couch. He reached over and grabbed his jacket, before motioning toward the door. Hesitantly, I took a step forward and walked toward the door. The travel down to the lobby, and the parking garage, Edward was silent. It was both making me impatient and irritated. Once were in the car, that was waiting for us, I tried to strike up any conversation with him.

"Where are we going this morning?" I asked

"One of the restaurants downtown, a small café not too far from here." He muttered

He was looking out the window, and wouldn't look toward me. I let out a heavy sigh of annoyance and turned more toward him in the car. I mean, he was acting like I wasn't even here.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked

Finally, he looked toward me.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because…you've been acting weird this morning. I mean, after last night, did you change your mind?"

His brows knitted closer together "No, not at all. Last night was great."

"Then what is it?" I hesitated "I know you said nothing personal anymore, but, you can talk to me. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"That's what the last girl said," Edward spoke "Then, when I did talk to her, the things I told her about my divorce ended up in the papers weeks later. So, you could say, that won't be happening again, Isabella."

That explains so much. He had trust issues.

"Then, you don't have to get into details. But, it would be better, if you did talk…to me. It would be better…?"

"Just leave it alone, Isabella."

And with that statement, everything was dropped. The rest of the ride to the café was in silence. Many times, I tried to talk again, but stopped my self each time. This wasn't going to be the last of us talking to each other. No matter with what happened with the last girl, that wasn't going to be me.

Was I getting too invested into this? Most likely. I was supposed to treat this like a business deal, and the second day in, I'm already doing too much. I think it was him, and the effect Edward had on him. Whenever I left him, I thought rationally and knew exactly what I was doing. But with him, I had to second guess myself because he made my head spin so many times.

"Isabella, we are here."

I was drawn out of my inner monologue, and watched as Edward got out of the back seat of the car. Shortly, I followed him. He walked around the back of the car, and joined me on the sidewalk. With a gentle hand on my lower back, Edward led me into the small café and toward a table in the middle. Not many people were inside. Just an older gentleman, drinking a cup of coffee, and a student about my age on their laptop. Edward sat on one side of the booth, my self on the other. I was determined to bring out the Edward I met on our first day – date? Whatever. Because this cold, unemotional Edward was someone I wasn't going to be spend my weekends with.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: From this point on, it will 98% be in Bella's POV. There is a reason behind Edward sudden actions, as you can see, it has some what to do with his ex-wife. We will learn more about her coming up soon. **

**Also, people are calling Bella a slut. And I didn't like that. Bella and Edward haven't really done anything. No penetration. Just some touching. Its not odd for her to be sexually attracted to him, and have thoughts of the such. She a normal, horny, college student.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, can't believe I'm at eighty, and only seven chapters in. That's never happened to me before. Thank you. Much love.**

_Tumblr: belle-charlie_

_Another thing: I have my cast posting on my tumblr. Go to my tumblr, then tags – and under fanfiction, is dream cast. TG's is on the second page!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Tonight's Girlfriend: Bella needs to find a way to pay for college. Not wanting to go to her parents, and not being able to find a job. She turned to friend Alice Brandon. Alice tells her of the company she is a part of 'Mistress Madame'. Bella takes the job, and on her first night, she meets business man – Edward Cullen. Will love blossom, or will he be another client?**

Chapter Eight  
>Isabella Swan<p>

It has been over a week since Edward and I had lunch, or breakfast and my attempts to have him open up to me have failed. Miserably. I've tried almost everything. The only thing I haven't done yet is hold a gun to his head and force him to tell me. But I can't get a gun, so that is out of the question. My behavior towards the matter was becoming obsessive. Alice thought I was being ridiculous. But where was she have the say in what I did being sane. She was in love with a married man, and didn't want to admit it.

But, I really wanted to know more of Edward. He was so sweet and kind to my on the first day and then suddenly, turned into this cold person. Going back to see what I could've possibly done wrong to anger him so, but came up empty.

That same weekend, he only touched me that one night. I went home with him expecting to have sex, but he went and slept in the other bedroom. Since school occupied my mind, thankfully, during the week the thoughts of Edward were limited. I didn't really know who to talk with. Alice wasn't helping and Zafrina was out of the question. She was my boss, you can't complain to the head mistress.

So, here I am, again on a Friday night preparing to head back over to the hotel to spend the weekend with Edward. God only knows what I'm going to be expecting this time. I was crossing my fingers for him to be a little nicer and not a complete asshole. My meeting with Charlotte was brief, and before I knew it, Sam was driving me toward the Chalet Ritz.

* * *

><p>When the elevator door opened, I walked forward, and began to wring my hands together. When I came upon the room, I knocked twice, and waited for him to answer. When he finally did, he was on the phone, and didn't even acknowledge me. As I closed the door behind me, I watched as Edward walked quickly back into the living area with a glass of scotch in his grasp. He mumbled into the phone, before hanging up completely, and downing the rest of his glass. Dropping the bag to the floor, I waited for him to say something. I stood there for a while, before he finally looked toward me.<p>

"Isabella," He walked toward me "How are you this evening?"

I hesitated "Ok, yourself?"

"Could be better, but, no matter." Edward paused "What would you like to do this evening?"

"Whatever pleases you? I'm only here for you."

Edward face screwed up in a mixture of emotions before he walked over toward the kitchen. I was going to act nothing less then his toy, since he was going to act nothing more of an asshole. He bought me to be his temporary girlfriend, so I'm going to act like one. Act like the little whore he secretly wanted me to be.

"Why don't I get started on dinner then?"

"Ok, seems perfect."

I peeled off my jacket and reveling the tight knit shirt, and mini skirt, that Charlotte had placed me in this evening. My hair was down and around my shoulder, and pair of black pumps were placed at my feet. I felt sexy, and god damn knew well enough that I looked it too. Edward started to pull out the things he was going to need to cook dinner, while I pulled out two wine glasses and the wine bottle for the two of us.

"So, what are you going to be cooking us this evening?"

I hopped up onto the counter, knowing well enough my skirt was going to ride up just enough to tease. Edward stared at my legs for a moment, and cleared his throat, before turning back to his cooking.

"Um, I-I was thinking chicken parmasen?"

"Sound delicious." I smiled seductively toward him, while pouring the wine "Who taught you too cook?"

Come on Edward, answer the question. It's a simple one. Nothing too deep.

"My mother, Elizabeth," He whispered "She taught me everything basically."

Success. I did a small victory dance on the inside, and hopped down from the counter. Taking one sip of my wine, I placed Edward's glass in front of him. As I pressed up against him, I made sure my chest rubbed against him. Another victorious smile spread across my lips as he faltered a little from his cooking.

"What exactly did she teach you? Besides cooking?"

Edward paused "Piano. She taught me how to play the piano. I was fascinated every time she played and practically begged her to teach me."

"That so sweet," I whispered "What about now?"

Edward's carefree soft smile was gone, and his eye brows knitted tightly together and his lips pursed. Something was wrong. His whole demeanor changed.

"That's nothing something I comfortable to talk about, Isabella. Please understand that"

He looked down at me, his green eyes silently begging me not to question him. I understood. Nodding my head, the conversation of his mother was dismissed. He turned away from me, and continued to cook, his demeanor still stiff and slightly uncomfortable.

"Tell me more about yourself, Isabella; what did you beg your parents for when you were a child?"

"Ballet lessons" I answered with a soft smile "I begged my mother Renee for ballet lessons, thinking it would help my balance,"

"And did it?" Edward asked, the soft playful smile back on his lips.

"No. If anything it just put it more on displace. The ballet teacher asked for me to leave because I kept toppling over the other dancers."

"That completely terrible. How old were you?"

"Eight or nine. I don't completely remember. But, Renee was proud. She video tapped each recital."

"Your mother sounds like she is proud of you no matter what." Edward stated "She should be. Something tells me she raised a beautifully talented young woman."

"She was," I whispered "She died."

Something crossed Edwards eyes as he stared down at me once more. Something that told me, he lost his mother too. The way his eyes begged me not to speak further of his mother, and how he was looking down at me now, told me he lost his mother. Whatever way it was, it had to be much more traumatic then me losing Renee. Renee had cancer, but something ate away at me about Elizabeth. What happened to her?

"I'm sorry, Isabella, about your mother"

"Thank you"_…and I'm sorry about yours_.

Tonight, tonight Edward was going to open up a little more. He was already doing so. When dinner was done and finished, we both moved to the dining room table, and sat beside each other. Edward asked more questions about my childhood, and wanted to know more and more about me. I did the same, but his answers were vague. His father was a doctor; he had one brother Emmett. Nothing really deep and too much. But I was grateful for what Edward gave me. This was so far going better then last week. And it was going to stay like that, no matter the issue.

**-please review-**

**Charlie's Note: So sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school, and I just got a new job, and I've been a busy busy girl. Not to mention this story is getting tough at some points. I'm ready to jump into the hard stuff, but we aren't there yet. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm going to be trying and making these chapters longer, I know most of you keep asking that. Don' worry, it will be coming. Still warming up.**

**Tumblr: belle-charlie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tonight's Girlfriend: Bella needs to find a way to pay for college. Not wanting to go to her parents, and not being able to find a job. She turned to friend Alice Brandon. Alice tells her of the company she is a part of 'Mistress Madame'. Bella takes the job, and on her first night, she meets business man – Edward Cullen. Will love blossom, or will he be another client?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<br>Isabella Swan

Ok, today was weird as fuck. For the first time ever Edward Cullen opened up for me and was relaxed. We spoke more and more about our child hood, and everything outside of the arrangement that we had. It was good know the man behind all the tabloid stories. We never touched on his ex-wife or anything related to that subject. But I wasn't going to push it, I was lucky to get the information that he told me about.

"So, even though Emmett is the oldest – he acts like the youngest?" I giggled

Edward and I moved to lie together in bed, and haven't moved since. I was resting on my side in one of the dark blue short lacy nightdresses that Charlotte had packed for me. Edward's index finger was running up and down the exposed skin on my leg, sending small shutters through my body. Edward was beside me in black sleeping pants, and no shirt. It exposed the large tattoo that he had on his right pectoral. It was a Celtic cross, with roses and the years 1964-2010 underneath it. It looked beautiful against his slightly tan skin. My eyes would wander to it every once and a while.

"Yeah, he's the biggest kid you'll ever meet. But, I love him. He is my big brother."

"I always wanted a brother, or a sister. I only have Alice. She's the closest person I have to a sister." I smiled

"Tell me about her," Edward asked, his finger moving up to touch my cheek lightly.

"She's my best friend, we met at ChicagoU. Alice walked towards me, took a seat at my left, and told me how she was my best friend. I thought the girl was nuts, but in fact, she was telling the truth. We've been conjoined at the hips ever since."

Edward nodded "She sounds amazing."

"She is," I blushed "What does this mean?"

My hand reached forward and lightly grazed his tattoo. Edward looked down for a second, before meeting my eyes once again. The glowing emerald green died down and turned dark. He clenched his jaw, and I could feel him grow rigid beside me.

"It's for my mother," He whispered "She was Irish, and roses were her favorite flower."

"What was her name?"

Edward hesitated for a long second, "Elizabeth Masen. She married my father Carlisle, had Emmett, then me, and then died."

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I whispered

"Thank you, it was two years ago. But…"

"I understand. I lost my mother too, and even though it was long ago. The thought and memory of her is still fresh. So the morning and everything, that yearn you have for your mother, it still stick with you." I spoke

"Exactly,"

Edward's gaze was so intense, it my stomach muscles clench. His eyes darkened, but with a new emotion in them. Need and want. I let out a small whimper and could feel that muscle clench again. I wanted him too. As if he was reading my mind, Edward grasped the back of my head and kissed me fiercely on the lips. My small hand rested on his bicep, and could feel the muscle move beneath my hand. I felt his hand move down my hips, down my thigh, and grasp behind my knee. Edward hooked my leg over his waist, pressing me tightly to him, and I could feel his arousal pressing against me. He groaned deep within his chest, as my caress on his arm grew tighter.

His hand moved down and grabbed my ass tightly, and ground his hips toward mine. I pulled back and let out a moan as his hard member hit my clit at just the right angle. Edward's lips moved down to my neck, and began to kiss and suck on it. I let my head fell back to give him better access to my neck.

"E-Edward, oh…please." I moaned

Edward pulled back and looked toward me "You don't know what you are asking, Isabella."

"I know that I want you," I whispered, the words falling out before I could really thing them through. "Obviously, you want me too. I mean, you ordered me, now have me."

"Then have you, I will"

Edward flipped me down onto my back, and ripped my underwear from my body. He through the flimsy lace over onto the floor, and grabbed my hips, pulling me toward him. A small yelp left my lips as I felt Edward take my clit into his mouth. My hand gripped onto his bronze hair, and I let out a loud moan. Edward's tongue brought me so much pleasure, that my toes curled and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Fuck, yes. Edward…"

My hand stayed on the back of my head, as I thrust my pussy against his tongue. Edward moaned, slightly muffled, and the vibrations moved against my clit. I removed my hand from his head, and gripped tightly onto the sheets as my climax. Edward removed himself from between my legs, and looked down at me with a cocky smirk. Yes, he knew he just rocked my world. He licked his lips, before moving down to hover above me.

"Wanna see how good you taste?" Edward asked

He didn't give me time to answer him, before crushing his lips against mine. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, allowing me to taste myself against his tongue. Myself mixed with Edward was an erotic taste. As we kissed each other, I reached forward and pulled the string to his sleeping pants. They loosened around his waist, and already began to fall. Edward pulled back, and tugged his pants off. He went commando underneath, so I got a full view on Edward Jr. He was large, larger then any man I've been with in the past. He had to be _at least_ eight inches. I became a little afraid that it wouldn't fit within me.

Edward sat back, letting me see him completely. I know men don't like being called beautiful, but he was. With his chiseled jaw, sticking green eyes, defined chest and arms, the "V" that led to his enormous cock that I wanted to take deep within my mouth.

"Come here," Edward beckoned

I moved up onto my knees, and kissed Edward softly on the lips. Once against, my hand reached forward, only this time to wrap around his member. A moan rumbled in his chest, as I stroked him slowly. His arousal pulsed against my hand, and it made me wet. Edward reached forward, grabbed the end of my nightdress, and pulled it from my body.

"God, you're gorgeous."

"No," I blushed

"Yes," Edward spoke firmly "Now, I'm going to fuck you Isabella. Nothing gentle, nothing loving. I've been holding back my want for you, and I can't control it anymore."

"Take me, Edward."

He threw me back down onto the bed, and threw my legs open, settling between them on his knees. My heart began to beat erratically as Edward positioned himself to enter me. _Fuck, I want him_. He teased me, but rubbing his head against my clit, before slowly thrusting into me. We both let out moans of pleasure as he filled me. Edward grabbed my left leg, and brought up to his shoulder, causing him to sink deeper into me.

"Shit," Edward cursed, his voice husky "You're so fucking tight,"

"Fuck me, Edward."

His hold on my waist was tightly as he thrust into me deeply. He hit me at all the right spots, and I couldn't control the noises that came out of my mouth. Edward wasn't lying when he said he was fucking me, because he never let up on the animalistic thrusts. A sheen of sweat covered both our bodies as we moved together to reach our orgasm. My back arched up toward him, as he rubbed his thumb against my clit, leaving me almost breathless.

"Ah…so fucking close," I begged "Please, oh god, Edward. Please."

"You wanna cum baby? Huh?"

"Yes!" I cried out "Oh, yes."

Edward continued to move in and out of me, and bent down to kiss me on the lips. My arm wrapped around his shoulder, and brought him closer to me. My cried were muffled as I came. Edward let out a groan as I clenched around him, and soon, he followed after me. His orgasm led me into my third, as I felt him empty his seed into me.

"Oh, my fucking god." I sighed with satisfaction,

Edward fell closer to me, his weight held up by his elbows, and I could feel his breath on my neck. My hand ghosted over his back, and could feel his muscles relaxing under my touch. His lips kissed the skin of my shoulder and made its way up my neck and across my chin. Edward looked at me, his green eyes seeing right through me, before kissing me lips. As he pulled away from my lips, Edward pulled out of me, and rolled over to lie down on the other side of the bed.

"Thank you, Isabella."

And the satisfying feeling that over took my body soon turned into confusion as Edward removed himself from the bed, slipped on his pants, and walked out of the room. I was left alone with the smells of him, myself and sex in the air. A part of me wanted to get up and see where he went? But soon thought he would return. But, I fell asleep alone that night, not knowing what I did wrong. And, that was the first time Edward actually made my feel like a prostitute.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: **DON'T FREAK OUT! There is a reason behind him leaving, don't worry, you'll learn it. I'm going to try and make the next chapter E's POV, and so…yeah. Thank you for all the reviews, they mean so much to me,

Tumblr: belle-charlie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tonight's Girlfriend: Bella needs to find a way to pay for college. Not wanting to go to her parents, and not being able to find a job. She turned to friend Alice Brandon. Alice tells her of the company she is a part of 'Mistress Madame'. Bella takes the job, and on her first night, she meets business man – Edward Cullen. Will love blossom, or will he be another client?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Edward Cullen

I couldn't sleep that night. Just knowing she was on the other side of that wall, lying naked against the sheet, kept me up. Fuck, it made me hard again. A part of me wanted to return to the bedroom and fuck her again. Isabella was taking over my whole mind and body without even knowing it. My body was craving for her, shouting for her to come and take the need away. But I wasn't allowing it. When I when to Zafrina for the services of her girls it was because I was getting a divorce and needed a companion. I was a man, and we have needs. The sex was the only thing I was looking for. But slowly, I didn't even want that anymore. My craving and need to take out my frustrations through sex only became and addiction. And Isabella was going to be the sweetest drug I ever had.

The moment I saw her, I knew that I was in trouble. Her deep brown eyes and luscious pink lips drew me in with only one glance. I wanted her that first night, and almost did, but lucky nothing happened. Now my worst fear was coming true. This was starting to become more then just sex. We spent most of the night talking about nothing but our families, friends and job. Last time I did this; it bit me in the ass, and ended up in the tabloids.

Rising up from my bed, I walked out to living room and straight to the bar sitting in the far corner. Pouring some whiskey into a glass, next, I rose the glass to my lips and took a sip. The alcohol burned down my throat, causing me to let out a deep groan, as I walked over to the couch and took a seat. The entire room was in darkness, with a slight glow coming through the windows from the moon shining in. My eyes looked up and across the room to the door that led into the bedroom I left only an hour ago. Isabella was in that room. I'm sure she was fast asleep and completely bare. If I truly wanted to, I could walk in there and take her again. But I digress. She was becoming something more then a mail order girlfriend.

"Edward,"

My body grew rigid as I heard her voice. It was faint. Looking back up to the door, I saw that the door was closed. But I heard her, she said my name.

"Edward…please,"

Taking the last of my drink, I rose up from the couch and towards the bedroom. I hesitated slightly at the door, before carefully opening it. The room was just like the living room, and encased in black, with the exception of a soft glow from the moon. Isabella was lying on her back, and her head to the side, and hair sprawled out all over the pillows. My eyes racked over her body as she laid naked on top of the rumbled sheets. Leaning against the doorway, I watched she moaned once more and rolled over to her side. I felt my cock grow hard within my pants as I watched over her. Whatever dream she was having, her body was reacting to it.

"Uh…Edward…" She whimpered "Please."

I set my now empty glass on the dresser beside the door, before I walked towards her. Just as I reached the side of the bed and let my pants drop beside the bed. Isabella whimpered once more, as I moved to lie between her legs. My hands grabbed her thighs, parting them widely, giving me a full view of her bare pussy. Her lips were pink, wet and swollen. I licked my lips in anticipation to what I was going to endure. My hands traveled up her body and towards her breasts. Her nipples were erect and flicked against my fingers slightly. Isabella let out a small groan, but didn't yet wake.

Leaning forward, I licked her wet slit, thrusting my tongue deep within her core. I moaned slightly at her taste. Her sweet nectar was something I would crave, and my body wanted it. As I moved to take her clit into my mouth, and thrust two of my fingers into her pussy, Isabella began to wake. Her hips began to thrust up towards me, and small moans and whimpers left her lips. I knew that she was finally awake when her hand reached down, holding me in place, as she thrust within my mouth. Her moans grew louder and her movements more erratic.

"Edward! Oh, yes!" Isabella nearly yelled

Just before I knew that she was going to cum, I pulled back, and move to hover over her slender body. Her brown eyes held confusion as I looked down at her. Before she could speak, or ask a question, I kissed her. My tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth, causing her to taste herself on my lips. She let out a small groan, and pulled me closer. With the distraction of the kiss, I thrust my hips forward and into her hot, tight, wet core.

I pulled back from Bella's lips and buried my head into the crook of her neck, as I moved slowly within her. Her soft sighs and moans whispered into my ear, driving me to make her cum. I wanted that, for both her, and myself. I wanted to feel her squeezing around my cock as she came. Isabella's arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me closer, as I began to fell her clenching down around me. Her lips part slightly, taking the lower earlobe into her mouth, before pulling on it slightly.

"Uh, Edward…" She moaned "Please, fuck, I-I'm…so close."

Just before I was about to cum deep within her, I began to hear a faint beeping noise in the distance. Bella stopped below me, and I pulled pack, to see confusion on her face. Suddenly, the noise got louder and louder. My eyes snapped open, and were welcome to the morning sun shining across the ceiling of my bedroom. Fuck, it was all a dream. And the morning wood in my pants was evident that I was enjoying it. Shit. I could still feel Isabella wrapped around my cock. My dick pulsed with just the thought. My hand smacked down onto my alarm clock, before I rose out of my bed. Quickly, I walked into my bedroom and jumped right into my shower to wash away the dream I had about Isabella. There was one thing for sure; this woman was digging into my mind in way I couldn't understand. The only reason I left last night so quickly was because for some reason, lying there with her, it felt like what we did was just more then sex. And that scared the living shit out of me. Isabella has caused me to open up in ways that usually scared me and pushed people away from me.

* * *

><p>When I was done with my shower, and fully dressed, I walked out into the main room of the hotel to see Isabella was already awake. She was standing behind the island of the kitchen – cooking? She was wearing the same little dark blue night dress with a matching robe and cooking what looked like an omelet. She had noticed me yet till I was nearly standing directly in front of her. Her head snapped up in my direction, her brown eyes wide. Her eyes were wide with what looked like confusion, and some anger.<p>

"Morning," I spoke softly "Did you sleep well?"

"I've had better nights," She snipped back "You?"

"Perfectly, thank you."

I hesitated, and move to stand behind her. I heard her take a sharp intake of breath and her body goes rigid before me. I ran my hands up her arms till they rested on her shoulder, and kissed the back of her neck. My hands traveled down her sides, and then pulled her hips back towards me. Her ass pressing tightly against my groin. I heard her let out a soft, small whimper when she felt my member pressing against her ass.

"Edward," She sighed "Stop."

Isabella pushed away from me and removed herself from my grasp. I stood there in shock as she moved around the kitchen and prepared her breakfast. A moment later, I walked over to the coffee maker and prepared myself a cup. The tension was thick and could be cut with a chainsaw.

"What are we doing today?" Isabella asked after a long pause.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and thought of the things we could do. But nothing came to mind. By the tone of her voice, I could tell that she didn't wants to be here. That angered and saddened with me. But I only brought it on myself; I was the one to leave her in bed alone.

"I have nothing officially planned," I turned around to face her "Do you have any thing in mind."

"I'm your prostitute." She spoke, her voice firm "You could do with me as you please."

Prostitute. That word. No, she was far from that. I didn't pay her for the sex. I paid her for the companionship. That fucking word struck a cord in my heart. I stared at her in shock, not sure how to respond to that. Isabella didn't look back towards me, just continued to eat her breakfast.

"You aren't a prostitute, Isabella."

"Really? Cause that's how I felt after last night." She snapped, "D…did I do something wrong? Was it not good?"

I scuffed "Isabella, I want to understand one thing. Last night, was fantastic. You did nothing wrong, if anyone is in the wrong, it's me."

She looked down at her plate, before getting up and placing it in the sink beside me. As she rinsed off the plate, her whole left side was pressed against me, and I wanted nothing more then to pull her closer to me. I was still hard from his morning, and her standing close to me, wasn't helping at all.

"I don't mind what we do today, but I'd like to return home tonight."

I sighed "Of course, why don't we go downstairs for some lunch. Then you may go."

"Thank you,"

**-Please Review-**

Charlie's Note: So? Thoughts? Comments? Feedback? I love them all. Loving how much everyone is loving this story, never thought it would get this much feedback. And to those calling Bella a hooker, she isn't. This profession is actually real. Sex is not something that is definite. No where in the contract does it say they MUST have sex. That is the difference between a TG and a hooker. TG's are only there for companionship, whether sex is continued on – and then its something between consenting adults. If you have questions, be happy to answer them. But it does sort offend me when people say B's a hooker/prostitute. She's not. She's a temporary girlfriend.

**Tumblr: belle-charlie**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven  
><em>_Isabella Swan_

After lunch, just like he had promised, Edward dropped me off right outside the apartment building. The whole ride up to the apartment building, I thought back to everything that happened this morning. Edward walked into the kitchen like nothing happened at all, and everything was fine. While I woke up feeling nothing but regret and confusion for what happened last night_. Did I enjoy it_? Hell, fuck yes. Best sex I've ever had in my twenty years of life. But Edward acted to weird, and it was giving me whiplash. One moment he is sweet and giving, and the next he's cold and cut-off.

The ding of the elevator doors opening caught my attention, before I walked out into the hallway and down towards my room. Some of the girls were crowding the hall-way, so it was a little difficult to walk through. Sometimes I felt like I was living in a sorority house. Well, guess it kind of was. A sorority house of hookers. Is that what we are? Hookers? Pulling my key from my back pocket, I quickly opened my door and slipped inside, closing the noise behind me.

"Alice?"

I called out to the apartment, searching for my friend. With my bag sitting on my shoulder, I walked past the living room and down the hall towards our bedroom. A soft moaning caught my attention, and my head snapped towards Alice's bedroom door. I paused, waiting to see if anything was wrong, but nothing was heard. Just as I turned towards my bedroom door, another one was heard. I slipped my bag from my shoulder, and turned to knock on her door.

"Alice?"

I heard a shriek, and a low toned voice, and some shuffling. The sounds of heavy footsteps were heard coming towards the door, and that caused me to back up some. Seconds later, Alice's flushed face came into view behind the crack left open at the door. Her cheeks were rosy, and sweat was on her brow. Her long back hair was swept back from her face, and seemed to have been tasseled.

"Bella, I-I thought you weren't to be back till tonight?" She spoke, her voice slightly shaky

"Uh…Edward and I kind of are…not on good terms." I spoke, slightly confused "Are you ok? You seem a little…"

"Alice? Everything ok?"

My eyes widened, along with Alice's, as a mans voice was heard. It came from behind her. I looked down towards my small friend, with narrowed eyes, as I pushed the door a little more. Standing on the far side of her bedroom was a half dressed, toned, tall blonde gentleman that I have known to go by Jasper. His hair was just as tasseled as Alice's and was sweaty, like he'd just come from the gym. Then it dawned on me. The moaning, they were fucking. _Oh, shit_.

"H-hi, Jasper" I blushed deeply, "Sorry for…disturbing."

"No problem, Bella." He smiled, his southern accent making me blush more. "We haven't really met on the greatest terms"

"No, we haven't." I agreed, before looking towards Alice "I'm going to be in my room, shout if you need me?"

"I'll come in after a minute," She smiled

I smiled back towards Jasper before rushing into my bedroom, closing the door safely behind me. Setting the over night bag on my bed, quickly, I began to pull things out and unpack. Placing the dirty clothes in my hamper, and putting those I haven't warn in the dresser. Only a few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door, before Alice walked in. Her was pulled back into a pony tail, and she was dressed in her pink silk robe.

"Seems you had a good weekend?" I smiled softly

Alice blushed "Yeah, Jasper and Maria never made up, so he stayed with me the whole weekend." She paused "How was yours?"

My smiled faltered "Horrible, well, it started off good, ended on a sour note."

Alice walked around me, and took a seat on my bed. She sat in silence for a while, watching me while I finished unpacking. The thing I loved most about Alice was, she never pushed you to talk. She always waited for you to come to her. Its one of the many charms that made me fall in love with her, and call her my best friend.

"Edward is tricky. We started off great this weekend. We opened up to each other and I was finally starting to get to know him." I sighed, sitting beside her "I mean, last night was…amazing."

"What happened last night?" Alice asked

"We had sex." I said bluntly

"What! Are you serious!" She nearly screamed "How is that a fucking sour note?"

"He left." I whispered "Right after it was done, he said 'Thank you' and left. Then this morning, he acted like nothing happened."

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"What was it like for you and Jasper, on your first night? Di-did he do anything like that?"

Alice sighed "He's surely different from Edward; he actually made me feel loved and wanted. But to me, it sounds like…I don't know Bella. Edward doesn't sound anything like him. So, I have no idea what to say."

"I wish he could stay how he is – easy going, open and not shut off. But it was like something switched in him after we had sex."

"I don't know, hopefully this week I can clear my head, or busy it with school and such. But, I don't know if I can continue this way. I know we are to only think of the customer and their happiness…"

"No," Alice interrupted "We are the ones in charge during this whole thing. We are the boss, the employee, everything. Zafrina just give us the job and business."

"What are we exactly?" I looked towards her "Are we hookers? High end prostitutes?"

"Well, the male term is gigalo. We females don't have a term, except temporary girlfriend." Alice explained "We are there to be the arm candy, but with more power in the decisions that are made. Sex is definite Bella, its just something that is between two consenting adults. What we do isn't illegal, because we get the money before the sex."

"He made me feel like one last night," I whispered "Alice, I think I'm falling into this faster them I want, but can't help it."

"I know, same happened to me," Alice sighed, and wrapped her small arm around me "This business is tough. Zafrina tells us to _never_ get our emotions into it, but that just it. We get out emotions into it, and that ends up ruining us."

"So…I should be emotionless?"

"No. Be whom ever, and how ever, you wanna be."

"Thanks, Ally"

"No problem, B. I love you – and I do hope everything works out for you and Edward."

"Me too,"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, there was a knock on the door, and I was shocked to see Charlotte. She smiled towards me, and directed me down the hall without a word. It was late, so most of the girls were either out, or in for the night. About an hour ago, Alice and Jasper went out on a date before he returned home. I was making it my mission to stay up so that I could dig her for every detail. Charlotte led me into the elevator, and pressed the "O" button. We were heading to the offices – I was being taken to see Zafrina.<p>

Just as panic started to over take my body, the elevator doors opened, and we stepped out. Charlotte's heels against the hard marble flooring of the hallway was the only thing heard between us. We came to the large double doors that led into Zafrina's office, and I entered in alone. Zafrina was sitting behind her desk, going through papers, looked beautiful as ever. When she heard the door open, she looked up, and smiled towards me.

"Bella, my darling, come in and sit, please." Zafrina smiled

I walked forward, hearing the door close behind me, and sat in one of the chair that were across her desk. She finished signing one of the papers, before turning full towards me.

"So, how was your first two weeks?" She asked

"Ok, um…not what I was expecting." I sighed, with a small chuckle

"Most of my girls say that, so don't worry, you're not alone." She paused "How are things with Edward? I know he can be a handful."

"Uh…ok, if that's what you'd call it." I spoke sadly.

Zafrina laughed "Edward is being a handful, right?"

"More or less," I paused "Is there a reason I've been called here? Am I in some sort of trouble?"

"No. Not at all, Bella. I just have this for you,"

Zafrina moved back from her desk, opening a drawer, and quickly pulled out an envelope. Standing up from my seat, I reached across and took it from her hands, seeing my name beautiful written across the front. Reaching inside, I felt a piece of paper against my finger tips, and pulled it out. It was a check, made out to me, from Edward.

"$1,500? I-I didn't know…"

"You made that much in only two sessions? Yes, well, my girls are top dollar – you being no exception. The more you get into this game, the higher that price will go up." Zafrina smiled "Now, I have another client that saw you on the sight and would like to use your companionship for a charity dinner."

I hesitated "Edward says he doesn't like to share,"

My voice was soft and a little shaky. The thought of sharing myself with someone that wasn't Edward made my a little uneasy.

"I understand that, but I am your Madam, and Edward doesn't make the rules. You may control everything out there – but I am the headmaster in this." She spoke firmly, and I knew there was no getting out of this "His name is James Northman, and he's a wealthy business man in northern Chicago."

Zafrina pulled out a picture, passing it to me, showing me the gentleman she was speaking of. He was good looking. Piecing blue eyes stared back up at me. James had nothing on Edward, but there was no denying he was good looking. His blonde hair was slightly long, slicked back and pushed away from his face. Scruff peppered his jaw line, which was strong and chiseled, that it looked to belong to a model.

"His family are owners of a big business in Sweden, and now moving the business here to America. The fundraiser is on Wednesday night, and he was hoping you would join him."

"H-How old is Mr. Northman?" I asked

"Thirty, now, the job would pay $950. Are you in?"

I nodded my head, knowing I would need the money for school and all the bills I have to pay. It would be nice to have some extra cash in my pocket. Zafrina made me look over the contract, which was pretty simple, before I signed it. I was officially going to be escorting James Northman on Wednesday, and I'm sure once Edward finds out, he wasn't going to like it.

**-PLEASE REVIEW-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tonight's Girlfriend: Bella needs to find a way to pay for college. Not wanting to go to her parents, and not being able to find a job. She turned to friend Alice Brandon. Alice tells her of the company she is a part of 'Mistress Madame'. Bella takes the job, and on her first night, she meets business man – Edward Cullen. Will love blossom, or will he be another client?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve<br>Isabella Swan_

Wednesday came quicker then I wanted. Since I became so busy with school, I never got the opportunity to tell Edward of the small date I had with James. But, thankfully, it was a one night deal and after tonight, I wouldn't see him. Edward might've said that he didn't share, but I needed money, and I was my own boss. But the one thing that was making me a little less nervous was that Alice and Jasper were going to the same even. Jasper wanted Alice to attend the gala with him, not Maria.

Later that night, Alice and I, found ourselves in Charlottes office having her team work on for this evening. Alice sat on one end of the long white counter, getting her hair curled and styled, while I was on the other end getting my make-up done. From behind me, I could hear Charlotte moving around in the walk-in closet looking for our clothes.

"Alice, tell me more about Jasper." I spoke

Alice hesitated "What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know…" I paused "How do you two work? I mean, he's married, and you obviously love him."

"Is it that obvious?" She spoke

"I've seen the way you look him, it's really obvious. But how do you handle it with him being married."

Alice sighed "I don't, trust me; I have my moments where I hate myself and think its best to just…leave him. But then I think about it, and I feel myself going into a panic attack because just the thought of not being with him."

"Alice, that's so sad." I whispered

"I'll live. I know Jasper loves me, and for now, that's enough."

I looked towards her and saw a sad expression cross her face. Suddenly I felt guilty for asking her about Jasper. Moments later, the teams were finished with the both of us, and Charlotte handed up both our dresses. Alice's was a long white strapless dress with an embezzled bodice. While my dress was a deep midnight blue chiffon dress, with a lace back and cap sleeves. Alice's hair was down, while mine was pulled back into a twisted bun.

The two of us were to meet our dates at the event, so Alice and I were riding together. We walked hand in hand out towards the car, before getting inside. The car ride was a little more relaxed the conversation back in the room. We popped open the champagne that was set out a loosened up before we had to put on an act for tonight. Once we pulled up, I looked out the window and saw all the chaos that was this event. There was a red carpet set up, and photographers were set up along the gates.

"Holy, shit." I whispered

"Yep, welcome to the big leagues Bella."

The car was driven around to the side, and straight towards the front door. Alice got out first, followed by me, and we both headed right inside – skipping the red carpet. I wasn't going to protest, stuff like that wasn't for me. We headed up the front steps, before walking into the grand entrance. The floor was a while and grey marble, and above, and intricate painting covered the ceiling. The front entrance was large and filled with people from wall to wall. All talking together, drinking, as waiters walked around carrying trays full of drinks.

"Where do you think the men are?" I asked

"I don't know, but, Jasper gave me the table number in case we aren't able to find them." Alice smiled

Before I could even speak again, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I came face to face with James. His tall frame nearly toward over me, but his smile was just as beautiful as he was. His crystal blue eyes stared down at me with wonder and a little hint of mischief.

"I'm guessing you're Isabella?" He spoke, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine.

I nodded my head "Bella, please,"

"Well then Bella," James held his hand out "Could escort you to our table?"

"I'd love that," I smiled

I took James' hand and headed, along with Alice, towards our table. A few people stared at us as we walked through the crowd and into the main ballroom for dinner. The ballroom looked a lot like the entrance, except for hardwood floor instead of marble. James pulled out my chair for me, before I took a seat, and pushed me back in.

"Thank you," I whispered

James whispered a quick 'you're welcome', before taking the seat beside me. I looked around the table and saw that the only ones I knew were Jasper and Alice.

"So, Isabella, tell me about yourself." James spoke

* * *

><p>For the next hour, James and I could shut up, while dinner was served. It seemed the more we talked, the more we had in common. At one point, James got up and left the table to use the bathroom, leaving me alone at the table. From the corner of my eyes, a flash of auburn hair caught my attention. Turning more to my right, my eyes widened as I saw Edward sitting only three tables away. He was talking animatedly with a group of people, a beautiful brunette sitting my his side. Reaching to my left, I hit Alice on the arm.<p>

"What, Bella?" She whispered

"Edward's here," I spoke, my voice slightly panicked

"Where?"

I pointed to the table where he sat, and saw as he brought a wine glass to his lips, taking a quick drink, before setting it back down. I looked away quickly, thinking if he felt my eyes on him – he would see that I was here.

"What the fuck, I didn't know he was going to be here." I spoke

Alice shook her head "Didn't you talk to him this week?"

"No, we haven't talked since Sunday."

"Everything is going to be fine, Bella. Don't worry – you're here with James and you're not doing anything wrong."

"I know that," I sighed

"Everything will be fine, just don't focus on him." Alice advised.

I nodded my head, and continued on with my dinner. James came back eventually, as we continued on with our conversation. At one point, he turned towards me, and held out his hand.

"Would you join me for a dance?" He asked

I chuckled "I hate two left feet,"

"I don't mind,"

Nodding my head and moving forward, I grabbed his hand. James and I moved toward the dance floor that was already occupied by other couples. His arm wrapped around my waist the moment we stopped on the dance floor. The band began to play a slow song. James and I began to dance together, our bodies pressed tightly against each other.

"You are such a beautiful woman, Bella." James whispered in my ear.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you, James." I blushed "You are quite handsome yourself."

James chuckled "Thank you, though I do wish our date could continue past tonight."

"I am having fun, first time in a long time."

"Me too," He smiled, flashing his dimples down towards me.

Our connected, and instantly, I knew that he was going to kiss me. A part of me wanted it; the other was dreading this moment. The part what was still thinking about Edward, the man only a few a feet from me. James lightly caressed me cheek, before he began to lean forward towards my lips. My heart began to beat erratically within my chest, and I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks.

"Mind if I step in?"

My eyes snapped open, and I jumped back from James at the sound of _his _voice. Standing beside James and I was Edward, and he didn't look happy at all. James hesitated for a moment, before stepping away from me. I watched as James walked off the dance floor and towards the bar, leaving me alone with Edward.

"Isabella,"

I took Edwards hand, and was surprised when he pulled me off the floor. I nearly had to jog to keep up with his fast footsteps, as he led me out of the ballroom. His grip was tight on my hand and was pulling me a little too hard. My heart beat was going wild once more as we stepped off into a empty hallway far from the ballroom – giving us our privacy. Edward turned me around and slammed me up against the wall, his close to mine as he towered over me.

"What are you doing here, and with him?" He sneered, his eyes hard and angry "I thought I told you that I don't share what is mine with others."

"You might've said that, Edward, but this is my job." I snapped back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked his voice a little softer.

I sighed "We haven't talked since Sunday, and I've been busy with school."

Edward let out a low angry noise, and backed off away from me. I let out a deep breath and stood up a little straight against the wall. I watched Edward pace back and forth, before he turned back to me.

"You don't get what you do to me, Isabella." He spoke softly, his voice so low – I almost didn't catch it. "Seeing you with him, it angers me, and I don't get why."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Don't be, its not something you should be sorry for." Edward shook his head "Just wish I understood…"

"Edward, I'm here to work. At the end of the night – I'm going home, alone, and not with James if that's what you're angry about." I explained

Edward looked down towards me "That not the…"

"Edward?"

A soft woman's voice interrupted Edward, and soon enough, she came into view. It was the brunette that I saw sitting next to Edward from before. Her long brown hair was curled slightly, and her halter dress fit perfectly to her body. Once she saw Edward, she stepped forward towards him.

"There you are, Carlisle is looking for you," Her blue eyes fell on me, "Oh, I'm sorry – I didn't see you there. You a friend of Edwards?"

I hesitated "You could say that,"

"Laruen, go back to the table, I'll be there in a moment."

Lauren? His ex-wife? Lauren smiled once towards me, before leaving back down the hallway in which she came. Edward reached up and gripped the bridge of his nose, before turning towards me. My glance held nothing but confusion.

"So, that's your wife?" I whispered

"_Ex_, we've been divorced for a while" Edward corrected

"Oh," Suddenly, I felt awkward "I should be getting back, James…"

I didn't even finish my sentence, but instead, made a move to walk back towards the ball room. Just as I turned the corner, Edward pulled me back and pushed me up against the wall, before kissing me fiercely on the lips. I was a little taken back at first, frozen for no more then a pause, before I began to kiss him back. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me towards him, as our lips moved together. My hands traveled up his arms, before wrapping around his neck. I let out a small moan as I felt Edward's arousal pressing up against me. He pulled away from my lips, and began to kiss down my neck, and grab at my dress roughly.

"E-Edward, we…we have to stop."

Edward groaned "I don't want to. I want you, Isabella."

I let out a small moan as Edward reached down and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled us away from the wall, and opened the closet door beside us, and pulled me in. My feet rested back on the ground, and Edward's mouth returning to me, but I pulled back.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I gasped "We are to only be together on weekends,"

"Tell me you don't want me?"

"Edward," I spoke, my voice a little more firm "I'm here with someone else, if you want me then you'll have to wait till Friday night."

I readjusted my dress as a spoke, and once I was finished, reached for the door knob and stepped out. Once the door was closed behind me, I heard Edward led out a curse. Stopping at a mirror in the hallway, I made sure my hair and make-up was good, before I walked back into ballroom.

**-Please Review-**

**belle-charlie/tumblr**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tonight's Girlfriend: Bella needs to find a way to pay for college. Not wanting to go to her parents, and not being able to find a job. She turned to friend Alice Brandon. Alice tells her of the company she is a part of 'Mistress Madame'. Bella takes the job, and on her first night, she meets business man – Edward Cullen. Will love blossom, or will he be another client?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen<br>Isabella Swan_

Friday came quicker then I was expecting, and my stomach was doing back flips I was so nervous. I was nervous on if Edward would be angry because of what happened on Wednesday. Not for the fact that I was there with James, but for the fact that I denied him in the hallway. Sam dropped me off in front of the hotel like always, before leaving quickly. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked into the hotel and straight to the elevator. My feet tapped against the floor of the elevator as I made my way to the fourth floor. The moment the doors opened, I stepped forward and walked down the hallway towards the room where we always met. The moment I came upon the door, I knocked twice, waiting for him to answer. Soft footsteps would be heard on the other side, and moments later, he opened the door.

"Isabella, right on time." He smirked

I smiled towards him, as he stepped to the side and let me inside. Just like always, I set my bag down at the foot of the couch, before turning around to face him. Edward was donned in only a white button up, the first two undone, and black dress pants. His hair was in the normal disarray, and five o'clock shadow peppered along his jaw line.

"Aren't I always on time, Mr. Cullen?"

"I'll give that to you, Isabella."

I watched as he walked towards the kitchen area, and grabbed the two flutes of champagne off the counter. He walked towards me and handed me one, before taking a sip himself.

"I think we need to talk," He spoke "About what happened Wednesday"

"You mean how you tried to fuck me in a broom closet, when I wasn't yours for the night?" I spoke confidently.

Edward laughed lightly "Yes, but don't worry, I'll get you back for that later."

_Holy shit_.

"I wanted to talk about you meeting Lauren." Oh? "You two were to never really meet, but in case you meet her again, she is not know about us."

"Naturally, I'm sure if I run into her at the grocery store it wont be 'Hi, I'm Bella, the prostitute you ex-husband is fucking'."

Edward tensed "You're not a prostitute, Isabella."

"Tell that to the check I get every week," I spoke

I brought the flute up to my lips and took a long drink. Edward did the same, before setting it back down on the counter, and walking towards me. He took the glass from my hands, and set it down on the side table. I was going to protest, before I felt him kiss me on the lips. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him, his grip tight. A moan slipped through my lips as his hands traveled down my back and grabbed my ass, pulling my hips against his.

"I have been wanting to do that since you walked away from me on Wednesday." He whispered against my lips.

A small moan left my lips, before I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him back down to my lips once more. His hands grabbed at my shirt, untucking in from my shorts, before pulling it up over my head. My bra was the next item to be removed from my body. Edward wrapped my legs around his waist, and carried me over to the couch, setting us both down so that I was straddling his waist. His arousal pressing against my center.

"Edward,"

His name left my lips in a soft whimper as he took my breast into his mouth, manipulating my nipple till it erect, and then moved onto the other. My hand fisted at the back of his head, pulling on his hair, pulling him closer to me. When he pulled away from me, I captured his lips with mine once more, as I worked to unbutton his shirt. But just as I got the last button done, a shrill noise came from his pocket. We both pulled back from each other, frozen, as the noise sounded once more.

I climbed off his lap, and watched as Edward grabbed his phone from his front pocket. Suddenly I felt exposed as he stood from the couch and answered the phone. I reached forward and grabbed my shirt from the floor, and grabbed my drink, once it was securely back on. Edward has walked into one of the bedroom, but I could his voice slightly, even though it was muffled.

"You are to watch him," He growled "Seth is your responsibility on the weekends. Why must we go through this every time?"

Who ever it was on the other line, obviously, was making Edward angry. I backed away from the door, feeling quality for eavesdropping on his phone call.

"Instead, I grabbed my bra off the floor and threw it into my bag. From behind me, I heard the door open and then close, indicating that Edward has walked back into the room.

"Sorry about that," He sighed the anger still slightly in his voice "That was, just something that I needed to take care of."

"Don't worry about it," I spoke softly "You do have a world outside this hotel room, just like I do."

"But I promised to not bring my life into this, just like you did."

"But haven't we broken that? I mean, last weekend we were talking of our families and what we did outside of this world."

Edward nodded his head, and stepped around to face me. He kissed me lightly on the lips, before walking back towards the kitchen. I fixed my hair slightly, before taking a seat the at the breakfast bar.

"What was the call about?" I asked

"Lauren called," He spoke angrily

I nodded my head and we both stood in silence for a while. The hot moment for before dead and gone, leaving a slightly awkward tension in the air. Edward sighed deeply, before running his hand through hair.

"Already this weekend is fucked up," He mumbled

"I don't think it's fucked up," I spoke "Off to a…awkward start, yes. Not everyday your ex-wife cock blocks you"

Edward chuckled "Even when were married, I was cock-blocked by her."

"That's just sad,"

"You have no idea," He sighed "But we aren't married anymore, and I'm here with you."

Edward walked back around to stand between my legs, and cupped my cheeks, before kissing me lightly on the lips. My hands rested on his hips, as he continued to kiss me once more, the kiss turning into another hot passionate make-out. I had no idea what it was about Edward that drove me crazy in all the right ways. No one has done this too me, besides him.

"What are you doing to me, Edward?" I spoke softly,

"I ask myself that question every time I wake up," He spoke

His lips traveled down my jaw, and then down my neck, sucking and biting on the skin slightly. I pulled back from him, kissing him lightly, before pulling back completely.

"What are we going to do tonight?" I asked

"We can go to dinner, in the restaurant downstairs, and then come back up here for dessert." He smirked

"I like the sound of that plan," I smiled "Let me get dressed?"

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>After fixing my hair, and slipping on my black dress, I met Edward back in the living room. My heels clicked against the hardwood floor, and he looked towards me from the couch. I watched as his eye scanned down my body, before resting back up on my face. Edward stood up from the couch and walked towards me.<p>

"You look beautiful," He smiled

"Thank you." I grabbed his hand,

Edward and I walked out of the hotel room, hand in hand, and down to the restaurant that was right outside the lobby. When the elevator doors opened, and we stepped out, I saw just how busy the place was. It still boggled my mind that Edward owned this place. We walked right to the restaurant, being seated almost immediately. The night was spent in endless flirting and conversation like always. We talked from family, to favorite movies. It was weird, sometimes I felt like we shouldn't be this casual. One thing was for sure, we weren't a normal 'couple' if you even want to call it that.

"Edward, can I ask you something, a little weird." I spoke timidly

"Sure," He shrugged "I think you and I have gotten past the point where we can talk freely with each other."

I smiled "I guess we are, but I wanted to ask you about why…why you stopped your relationships"

Edward's carefree smile faltered a little, and his eyes darkened slightly. My fear spiked, thinking I was going to get the hard, cold Edward once again.

"I stopped my other relationships, because everything I shared with the one before you – was sold to a newspaper for their stories. Everything from my divorce and personal life. Took a long time for me to clean it up." He explained

"I'm sorry that happened you," I paused "To trust someone like that and have them betray you is…"

I shook my head at the thought, leaving it hanging. Edward sighed from beside me, and kissed the back of my hand.

"But I trust you, Isabella." He spoke in my ear "Don't make me regret that, please."

I turned and looked towards him in shock, as he stared down at me. His stare was intense, and made my stomach drop slightly.

"I won't do that to you, Edward. I could never," I spoke truthfully "But don't do the same to me, ok?"

"I promise,"

He lent forward and kissed me on the lips, before pulling back. We sat together at the dinner table, finishing up our meal before we left back up towards the hotel room. Edward's hold on my hand was tight, and he kept me close to his side as we walked into the hotel room.

"Do you want desert now? Or later?" I teased

Edward slowly walked towards me "I think…I want desert now."

He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me passionately on the lips. My hand reached up began to unbutton his shirt, just as I did before. His hands coasted down my body and pulled my dress up around my waist.

"Shit," He cursed lowly "Not wearing any underwear, Ms. Swan,"

"I thought it would be something you'd like."

He growled deep within his chest and wrapped my legs around his waist once more, and carried me into the bedroom. The moment my back hit the bed, he grabbed my dress and removed it from my body completely. I let out a loud moan as I felt his finger tease me slightly, and his lips leaving kissed all over my body. The feeling of his lips against my skin sent an electric charge through me. My hand reached down and fisted through his hair as I felt his lips on my pussy.

Edward's tongue teased my clit, as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of me. The sensation running through my body was explosive and made my eyes role into the back of my head.

"E-Edward…please," I whimpered "I need you,"

He pulled back from between my legs, and began to kiss up my stomach and towards my chest. I heard him slip out of his pants, as he kissed me fiercely, slipping his tongue between my lips, causing me to taste myself on his tongue. Edward spread my legs open, as he settled between them, before he slowly moved within me. A soft gasp emitted from my lips as I felt him stretch me. His movements were slow and deliberate as we moved together. Our hips moving together to reach out climax.

"Ah, Edward." I whimpered

"You feel so good, Isabella" He moaned in my ear "You feel so fucking tight around my cock - can't get enough of you."

I let out another moan as I felt my climax building. Edward buried his head into the crook of my neck, kissing along it, his moans whispering into my ear. His movements became harder and faster as I felt my climax nearing, knowing he was close also. His lips captured mine, as my body withered beneath his, as my orgasm reached its peak, Edward following soon behind me.

Our breaths were labored as we rode out our climax, slowly moving to a stop. Edward collapsed beside me, his chest shining slightly with sweat from the moon light. I rolled over to lie closer to him, resting my head on his chest. Edward wrapped his arm around my body, his fingers lightly tracing my skin.

"You aren't going to leave, are you?" I whispered

"No, I'm not leaving." He whispered

And that night, I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note; So? You like? No Like? Let me know, all the reviews I get help me more then you think when I'm writing. Also. I have a new E/B story called, **_Another Life_**. It's like a complete 180 from this story. Thanks so much for all the reviews, they make me smile.**

**Tumblr: stewskars-s (name changed)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Isabella Swan_

The next morning, I woke up and felt a warm body pressed up against me. My head was resting on their chest, his chest hair tickling my cheek slightly. At first I was confused, but as my eye opened, I knew exactly who was beside me. I smiled down to a sleeping Edward Cullen. His lips were parted slightly, and he snored slightly. My hand reached up and ran along his jaw, feeling his rough facial hair against my skin. He stirred slightly, before opening his jade green eyes. He squinted slightly in confusion, before smiling up towards me.

"Good morning," I whispered softly with a smile.

"Mmm, very good morning."

I felt Edwards hand coast up my back, sending goosebumps across my skin. I didn't want to leave him; I wanted to stay in this bed with him all morning and day, never leaving his side. Edward pushed me down onto my back, hovering above me, before kissing me softly on the lips. I moaned slightly as I felt him settle between my legs, the head of his cock brushing against my opening.

Our lips moved in sync together, as his hips pushed forward, causing him to slowly thrust into me. My head fell back and a moan left past my lips. I felt Edward begin to move slowly within me, as his lips kissed along my neck. My hand ran along his back before grabbing at his shoulders. Edward pace was slow, but hard, and gave me just enough make me want more.

"Edward," I sighed softly,

"What are you doing to me, Isabella." He moaned softly into the crook of my head "Fuck! I can't get enough of you,"

I whimpered loudly as I soon felt my climax approaching. My body moved along with Edwards, as we neared our orgasm. Edward's eyes met mine, and it causes me to catch the breath in my throat. Immediately my orgasm washed over me harder then before. I gripped tightly to his body, Edward soon following behind me. We both laid there, holding each other, out labored breaths mingling between us.

Edward held me tight, his lips still kissing my skin. My hold on his shoulder lightened up, before moving to run my fingers through his hair. In that moment, I knew that I was in trouble. His eyes met mine once more, before kissing me lovingly on the lips. In that moment I knew, I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed and having a quick breakfast, I headed back to the apartment building. Edward kissed me softly before we parted, and it caused butterflies to erupt into my stomach, and they stayed with the entire ride home. When I finally got home, I went straight to my apartment room, closing the door tight behind me. Alice was sitting at the small dining room table, in sweats and her hair pulled back from her face, while she worked at her laptop. Her head snapped up towards me and wide smile broke out across her face.<p>

"Bella, so good to see you. How did this weekend go?"

I smiled "It went really well,"

I set my bag down on the floor beside the couch before walking over and taking a seat across from Alice at the table. She closed her laptop, before giving me her full attention.

"What happened, tell me all about it." She smiled

I told her everything from the moment I walked to the door, till I left this morning. Talking with Alice, I never had to worry about censoring anything out, and thank god. I told her about dinner, and how we slept together afterwards. She was shocked, slightly, to hear that Edward was stayed with me after we slept together. Then what had happened this morning, the whole time I spoke, there was a smile on my face.

"You're falling in love with him," Alice stated

"I think I am," I shook my head "I don't know how it happened, but, Edward – he's wonderful. It was like this morning my eyes opened up and I saw him for who he truly was. A man that is hurt and doesn't trust people, but trusts me and I him."

"Bella, I am not going to sit here and tell you – you shouldn't feel this way. I'm in love with Jasper, so I have no room. But understand the territory you're stepping into with this." She spoke, worry in her eyes for me "You might get your heartbroken."

I nodded my head "I know, don't worry. I'm not going to fall into this without knowing entirely what I'm getting myself into."

"Good," Alice spoke proudly "Now, I think we should go shopping."

I groaned "Shopping. I just got home."

"Bella, we barely get to see each other and just be girls together. Please, come shopping with me."

I caved and agreed to go with her. I waited out in the living room as she got changed; soon the two of us were heading down the street and towards downtown. Alice talked animatedly about her time with Jasper, and I listened as best I could. They way she talked about him was adorable, her eyes got all wide with wonder and she spoke with her hands. It was very animated. We shopped for an hour before we took a seat at an outside café not far from home.

"Has anything happened between Jasper and his wife?" I asked

She sighed heavily "He says he thinking of a divorce. I don't know what's going on between them. I know he's unhappy, but no one knows about us. If he left me for her, it would raise eyebrows."

"Because of how you met? Or what you do for a living?"

"Because I'm a high priced hooker, and no one knows about us." She nodded

I shook my head "Edward told me no one could ever know about us. I accidentally met his ex-wife at the part Wednesday. He said that if we ever were to accidentally meet, to never mention the arrangement we have. Not like I would tell her straight off the bat,"

"Understandable. The only one that knows about me and Jasper is his sister, Rosalie, and that's only because she guessed. Which is weird," Alice shrugged

"She knows? How did she react?"

"Oh, she hates Maria. Thinks she's a total bitch. Rose and I are good friends, you should meet her."

I hesitated "I'm not good with girls, you know that."

"Rose is good, trust me."

We moved on to another subject, life outside of Mistress Madam. We were laughing about stories from the campus, when I spotted someone walking towards us. My stomach dropped slightly when I saw that it was James. I thought that the last time I saw him was going to be when I left the party with Alice. But obviously that wasn't true.

"Bella," He exclaimed happily "Good to see you,"

"James." I smiled politely "What? What are you doing here?"

"Just left a meeting inside," He pointed behind him, and turned to Alice, "Alice, good to see you."

"You too." She looked towards me,

"Well, Bella, I was hoping to see you. I was wondering if you'd like to go out again?"

"Um, I can't take it personally; you'd have to get in contact with Zafrina."

James paused "I was hoping on a more personal level,"

I looked towards him in shock "We weren't allowed to date outside of the company, sorry."

It was a complete bullshit lie, but in no way did I want to go out with James. Not when I knew that my feelings for Edward wouldn't match. James left soon after, but something in his eyes set me off. I tried to shrug it off, but the feeling stayed with me for the rest of the night.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: Ok, so my keyboard is broken, so if a word looks like its missing a letter or something, mostly likely is. I tired catching them all, but if missed one, I'm sorry. Thanks so much for all the reviews, they are awesome.**

**Tumblr: stewskars-s**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

**_Edward Cullen_**

"Daddy, Daddy. Can I have some ice cream?"

Seth was literally bouncing beside my chair, a hopeful look on his face. I looked towards my mother, and she only smiled towards me – knowing that I was going to give into his need. It was Sunday night, and like always, I having dinner with my family. I pushed back from the chair and stood from the table, Seth screaming happily as I walked towards the freezer.

"Daddy! Daddy! I want chocolate."

"I know, buddy." I smiled down towards him

"Its my favorite." He giggled

Picking him up from the floor, I placed him at the breakfast bar, before turning back to the freezer to grab the carton of ice cream. After pulling down a toddles bowl for him, I gave him two scoops of ice cream, before handing him a spoon.

"More! More!"

"No, Seth. We still have to have dinner. Later, if you are good."

He looked down, before nodding his head "Ok, thank you daddy."

I kissed his forehead before walking back over towards my laptop, taking a seat beside my mother, who was cutting vegetables for dinner.

"You spoil that boy too much," Esme chuckled "Your father was the same with you, couldn't say no to anything you asked for."

I smiled down and knew that my mother was right. If there was anything good to come out of my marriage with Lauren, it was 100% Seth, no questions.

"Edward," I looked up to see my father walk into my room

"Dad," I spoke stiffly

"Where is your wife?" He spoke

"Carlisle." Esme scolded

I sighed heavily and looked towards my sun, to see that he was too encased in his ice cream to even notice us. Ever since I had decided to file for divorce from Lauren, my relationship with Carlisle has started to go sour. He disapproved of my decision.

"Dad, you know Lauren and I are divorced." I spoke

"She the mother of your son, she is still part of this family,"

Carlisle glared down towards me, before turning towards the kitchen. His demeanor changed completely as he greeted his grandson. My mother looked towards me, smiling apologetically. We both knew it was impossible to try and reason with my father.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked

"Rosalie was feeling a little sick, so he said they might not be coming." Esme paused "Emmett told me that you've been seeing someone."

Damn it, Emmett "Yes. I-I have."

"What's her name?" She asked, interest written all over her face.

"Isabella," I hesitated "We've been seeing each other for the past month."

Esme nodded "Tell me about her. I wanna know of the girl that has finally brought my son out of his rut."

"I wasn't in a rut," I defended

"Yes you were. I think this is the first time you've come to dinner without me having to call and beg you. Not to mention, you're smiling again." She pointed out.

"It's nothing serious, mom."

In fact, it was extremely serious. Since last leaving Isabella, I knew that things were changing. When we slept together this morning, I didn't feel like how we were before – or how I was with the girls before Isabella. To wake up beside her was different, but a good different. It was something I wanted to happen more often. And yes, the sex was great, but it was so much more then that. She was smart, beautiful and was actually someone I wanted to spend time with.

"You're thinking of her, so, I'm thinking its more then serious." Esme chuckled

"What's 'more then serious'."

Esme and I looked to see Carlisle talking a seat the table, Seth in his arms.

"Nothing." I stood from the table "I've gotta make a phone call."

Before my father could ask a question, I stood from my seat and walked out to the balcony. Pulling my cell phone out, I quickly dialed the number I've come to know too well.

"_Hi, it's Bella, and I'm sorry I've missed your call. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can."_

"Isabella," I sighed, even just hearing her voicemail was enough to calm me "It's, Edward. Sorry to have called you, but…I wanted to talk to you. Ignore me, its nothing important."

I hung up the phone, feeling like a complete ass to have left that message. I wanted nothing more then to delete it but what is done is done. Sighing heavily, I put my phone back into my back pocket, before walking back into the house. I saw that Emmett and Rosalie has in fact arrived during the time I was outside. Seth was sitting on the floor playing with Mackenzie, Rosalie's daughter from her previous relationship.

She was one with a man name Royce King. He was a big time business tycoon in Los Angeles. Rosalie was a model out there, and that is how they met. But to my knowledge from Emmett, he was an abusive bastard, raped Rosalie after beating her nearly unconscious. Mackenzie was born three months later. Emmett was her lawyer when she pressed charges against Royce, resulting in their relationship. It was actually beautiful how well Emmett took Mackenzie under his wing. A far as anyone knew, she was his daughter, and he, her father.

"Edward, there you are" He walked towards me "Where did you run off to."

"Phone call," I said nonchalantly "Why did you tell mom about Isabella."

He looked taken back "I didn't know it was a secret, man, I'm sorry."

"No, no. Its fine" I ran my hand through my hair "Just, Isabella and I…"

"Wait, wait" Emmett stepped closer and dropped his voice "Is she one of those girls?"

I looked away from his gaze, and heard him curse lowly underneath his breath. Turning away from him, I walked towards the kitchen to grab something to drink. Emmett followed behind me, no matter how much I hoped he didn't. During the time of my divorce, Emmett naturally, was my lawyer. He also had to deal with all the bullshit Jessica put me through with the tabloids and newspaper.

One evening, I had hired Jessica, just looking for something to fuck and take my sexual frustration out on. My hand wasn't doing it anymore, and I wasn't going to fuck Lauren. So I went to Zafrina, and got Jessica for the night. After sex, I got drunk, and spilled me guts out. Next day found my life all over the newspaper.

"Are you fucking nuts? You wanna go through this again?" Emmett scolded

"Isabella isn't like that," I defended quickly.

"How do you know? You've only know the girl for what? Four weeks."

"Exactly, and you can trust me when I say, she isn't like that."

"We can't go through this once more, Edward. Its only been six months, and the papers have finally calmed down from what Jessica opened her fucking mouth about."

"Isabella won't do that," I spoke quickly "Not to mention, Isabella knows nothing about my divorce, except for the fact that I am having one. She doesn't even ask, so like I said, she knows nothing."

"Just be careful." Emmett sighed heavily

"Don't worry, I am."

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: I know, late update, but I've been really busy. I have a lot going on these coming weeks, so I'm apologizing in advance if you don't hear from me in a while.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Isabella Swan**

I'm falling in love with Edward Cullen. This wasn't supposed to happen; this was the unwritten number one rule. Don't fall in love with the customer. But with Edward, it was nearly impossible. Yes, he was a bit of an asshole at the beginning, but now, he was completely different. I mean, Alice was in love with Jasper - and he with her. So maybe Edward feels the same? _No, impossible. _I shook the thoughts from my head as I walked towards Zafrina's office. It was time for our 'monthly meeting' what ever that meant.

Knocking twice on the door before I entered, I walked in to see Zafrina behind her desk like usual. She wore a strapless red dress that complimented her dark skin. Her long black was pulled back into a tight ponytail, her lips dressed in the same color as her dress. No matter what, this woman always seemed to look like a model.

"Morning Bella, please, come in." She smiled

Walking forward, I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. She walked over towards the shelf to the right of her desk and pulled one out, guessing that it was mine immediately

"Ok, Bella. You've been with us for almost three months – how are you finding everything?" She asked

"Good. It's helping me pay for school and everything else I need. It's not what I thought it was,"

"And what was that?" She asked

"A prostitution ring with nothing but drugs and sex."

Zafrina's eyebrows rose "Drugs are not prohibited her, I can tell you that. And remember, sex is not something that you have to do."

I nodded my head "I know."

"Good," She flipped through the file "I see that your monthly is at the end of the month, so we'll make sure to give you that week off. How was your night with Mr. Northman?"

I thought back to my night with James, and just the thought of him caused me to shutter. The evening that I spent with Alice and James showing up towards the end, that feeling never went away. That creepy feeling you get when you meet someone that just feels off. Zafrina waited patiently as I tried to fine the right words. It didn't help that my mind went to the moment Edward nearly fucked me a coat closet.

"It was ok, nothing too bad." I spoke

Zafrina nodded, taking my answer "Would you ever want to go with home again? He's been asking for you."

"No." I spoke "I wouldn't, I'd like to have Mr. Cullen only please."

Zafrina wrote down in her folder, before turning back towards me.

"How is Mr. Cullen?"

I couldn't fight the smile that tugged on the corners of my lips. She looked towards me knowingly, but didn't say anything.

"He's good. Very good to me and everything." I whispered

"I know that look; he gives all his girls that look." She shook her head "I'm not going to tell you how to feel Isabella, but I am going to tell you to watch and treed carefully. I'd hate to see you get your heart broken."

I smiled towards her "Thank you, and I will. Promise."

* * *

><p>After the meeting was over, and I got the pass, I headed down to Maggie for my doctors appointment. It was a little awkward, seeing as I barely knew the woman – this being our second time. But thankfully it went by quickly. After that, I went straight to Charlotte. It was Friday night, and like always, I was going to meet with Edward. She curled my hair slightly and handed me a pair of jeans a low cut top. I was thankful tonight's outfit was basic and comfortable, well, except for the ankle boots she handed me.<p>

"You're bag is packed and already waiting in the car," Charlotte smiled "Have a good night."

"Thank you."

I smiled towards her kindly and walked out of the small salon, before heading straight towards the elevator. My mind went racing as to what tonight would bring. The excitement was evident; I was nearly bouncing off the wall in the elevator. Before I reached the lobby, the elevator stopped on the floor below the one I left. I looked up as the door opened, and watched a small blonde walked on. She smiled towards me and stepped beside me.

"Are you new here?" She asked, her voice high pitched

I turned towards her and saw that she was only a few inches shorter then me. Her blonde hair was pin straight and stopped right at her shoulders. Her green eyes were wide and child like; she looked no older then twenty, maybe. Her face was caked in make-up, almost the extreme sense. Her tight pink strapless dress stuck to her body like second skin.

"Um, sort of," I spoke, trying to be friendly "I've only been here about three months."

"Oh," a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Fresh blood, we get those a lot. I'm Jessica by the way,"

My head snapped towards her and I recognized her name immediately. She was the one before me. The one that spent the night with Edward, had sex with him, and then heard him tell about his life and divorce. She was the one that told the papers about everything she was told. I didn't even know this woman well, and already – I hated her.

"Bella," I spoke

Thankfully, the elevator door opened, and I stepped out before she could speak another word. My feet moved quickly as my heels allowed me across the lobby and towards the large revolving glass door that led me outside to the busy city. Sam was waiting at the curb for me, and I jumped into the backseat. I looked out towards the city through the tinted window of the car – and couldn't believe that I actually met one of Edwards's past girls. Yes, from what Alice told me, it was only one night – but still. The thought of Edward being with any other woman broke my heart slightly.

* * *

><p>A half hour later I found myself waiting in the hotel room alone. Unlike any other time, Edward left a key for me. It left me a little worried and found it weird that he didn't call me. But tried to not have it bother me too much, sure he was just held up at work or something. With a heavy sigh, I walked into the kitchen portion of the room and rummaged through the kitchen. It was fully stocked, and thought it would be nice to cook for Edward. We always went out, but I wanted to cater him a little.<p>

Pulling out some chicken breast, eggs and bread crumbs – I began to prepare chicken breast and vegetables. I chopped, seasoned and steamed the veggies as I began to bread the chicken. Just as I placed them in the frying pan, I heard the door to the hotel room open and then slam shut.

"Edward?" I spoke

I dropped the tongs in my hand, and walked around the counter towards the front door. Edward stood in the door way, taking his coat off and setting his bag down on the floor. His head snapped up towards me, and a smile spread across his lips. It was enough to make my heart stop. _Fuck me_.

"Good, you're here," He walked towards me, wrapping me in his arms.

"What took so long? I was starting to get worried," I whispered

He stared down towards me, his eyes dark and lids heavy, before kissing me softly on the lips. A small moan was muffled between our lips, as my arms wrapped around his neck, my hands running through the hair at the back of his head. Edward pulled away and kissed my forehead, before pulling away completely.

"I had to drive Seth to my mothers," He explained "She lives a little ways away,"

"Oh," I turned and watched as he walked into the kitchen "Who is Seth? I've heard you talk about him before…"

Edward paused with hesitation, looking over the pans as the food cooked, before he looked up towards me. I smiled towards him and waited patiently, making sure nothing was burning as I walked beside him. Edward stood directly beside me; his groin pressed against my side hip, and brushed my hair to the side. Goosebumps broke across my skin as his lips began to suck and kiss my neck,

"Edward," I whimpered, and turned to look towards him "Please, who is Seth?"

He sighed heavily "Seth is my son,"

I froze and let that information digest for a moment. His son? Edward has a son; there was someone that looked like him and his ex-wife. Shit. I didn't know what to think of them. I mean, it wasn't something bad. It wasn't like it was his drug dealer or something. Edward went back to kissing my neck, and running his hands up and down my back. I shuttered slightly when I felt his hand go underneath my shirt and ghost across my skin.

"You have…a son?" I whispered

Edward nodded his head and pulled away and leaned against the counter to my left. He looked towards me with his eyes holding worry.

"Yes. Seth was born almost a three years ago." He whispered "He lives with me at my house, but every time we are together, he's with his mother – with the exception of tonight."

"That's why Lauren called you that last time we were together?"

"Yes, Seth was having a fit; she didn't want to watch him."

I nodded my head still not knowing what to say entirely, but still accepting it. I was silent as I pulled the food from the pans and onto two awaiting plates. With them both in my grasp, I walked towards the table and set them down. As I turned around, I came face to face with Edward. His head was bowed slightly as he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I looked up and saw that his brows were knitted together, as if he was in pain.

"Isabella, is it a…problem that I have a son?"

I shook my head "No, no, not at all Edward."

"Good. Because Seth is my life, the only good thing that has come from my marriage, and I need to know if he is going to be a problem. Because if he is, then this might not work."

I reached up and caressed his cheeks softly, and watched as the tension left his face. A soft sigh left my lips, before I rose on my toes and kissed him softly on the lips. Edward's grip on me tightened and he pulled me closer to him, almost to the point where I couldn't breathe. When we pulled away from each other, our breaths were slightly labored – and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"I don't have a problem with you having a son, Edward." I spoke truthfully "I was just shocked that was you answer is all."

He sighed with relief "Thank god,"

"I don't wanna end this…I-I like seeing you and I enjoy the time…we spend together." I leaned into his chest

Edward kissed my forehead "I don't want to either, Isabella. You mean too much to me."

* * *

><p>After dinner Edward and I got ready, we decided together to go to a movie. I was a little excited to go out publically with Edward. This would be the first time we've ever gone somewhere beside the hotel restaurant. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a soft cotton jacket, before throwing it on. When I walked out towards the living room and saw Edward waiting for me. A smile spread across my lips as I walked to his side, before we walked side by side out the hotel room.<p>

"I thought we'd go and see The Amazing Spiderman or something, is there anything you'd like to see?" Edward asked as we waited for the elevator.

"To be honest, I don't even know what's out at the moment. I've been sucked into school." I giggled

Edward smiled towards me "How is that going, by the way?"

"Good, really good." I paused "Doing nothing but writing a paper really. Finals aren't till next week, that's when the chaos starts up."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, you're a smart woman, Isabella"

I smiled towards him, before we both stepped forward and into the elevator. When the door closed, Edward pushed me up against the far wall and kissed me on the lips. Pulling on his jacket, I pulled him close to me as we kissed. When the elevator door opened once more, Edward pulled away from me. A crooked smile upon his lips. I knew that my cheeks were flushed; I could feel the heat on them. My lips were for sure swollen; there was no doubt in my mind. But one thing I wasn't expecting was James Northman to be standing on the other side of the elevator doorway.

**-Please Review-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Isabella Swan**

I stared towards James in shock. Edward walked forward, grabbing my hand, and pulled me off the elevator. Edward's back was to me, but he stood so rigid and tense, I knew that he was upset to see James. I didn't know what it was, but for some reason Edward hated James. He just gave me the creeps and made me uncomfortable, but it was nothing compared to how Edward felt about James.

"James," I spoke, surprise in my voice "What are you doing here?"

He smiled towards me "I have a date tonight. I have a room for the night."

It didn't go unnoticed by either Edward, or myself, that James was checking me out. His eyes racked up and down my body, and focused mainly on my chest.

"Edward," James spoke with a smirk

"James," Edward wrapped his arm protectively around me "Excuse us, Isabella and I have a date for tonight ourselves."

"Well, I was hoping to speak with Isabella." James looked from Edward to me, "I was going to wait till Monday, but now that you are here."

I stepped away from Edward "Sure, I'll be right back."

Edward nodded his head stiffly, before walking away from James and I – walking towards the lobby, and taking a seat in one of the many chairs. Once I saw that Edward was far enough away, I glared up towards James. But he only continued to smirk down towards me.

"What are you doing? Stalking me now?" I hissed

James chuckled "No, don't flatter yourself, Bella. I'm truly here for a date. Now, the fact that we ran into each other is only coincidence."

"Stay away from me. I told you that I didn't want to be seen with you again,"

"See, I don't understand why Isabella," Then James turned towards the direction "But now I see why? What is he paying you? I can pay double."

"Are you bribing me?" I spoke in shock

"That's what you hookers like right? The money?"

I felt a surge of anger go through me, and I stared up at him in shock. He just called me a _hooker_. It felt like I couldn't breathe, let alone speak.

"So, what's the rate? Trust me, I can play more then he is giving you."

"How dare you?" I hissed angrily, glaring up towards James "Its not about the money with Edward. I want you to stay away from me, James. And me damned sure I won't be coming to you for anything – not after you called me a fucking _hooker_."

Before I could walk towards Edward, I felt James grab at my wrist and slam me against the pillar. My body smacked against the stone pillar, and knew that we were both out of sight from Edward. James pressed up against me, and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up towards him.

"Listen to me, and listen good. No one denies me of what I want. D you hear me?" I whimpered and nodded my head "Good. Don't ever speak to me like that again. Now, I'm going to make an appointment with Zafrina, and you're going to take it."

"I don't want…"

I began to deny him, but his grip moved from chin to my throat. A chocking noise left me as I felt my air passage.

"I don't give a fuck what you want." He glared down towards me "You are nothing but a _whore_ who is to do nothing but fill _my_ needs. And, if you tell anyone about this, you are going to regret it dearly."

He released my throat, causing me to go into a coughing fit. James stepped away from me and walked towards the elevator. I dropped my hands down to my knees, trying to catch my breath. When I looked up, I watched as the elevator doors closed, blocking my view of the evil smirk donned on James' face.

* * *

><p>Edward and I went to the movie as planned, and I made no hint onto what happened with James. It was a good thing we did go to a movie, because my throat felt so raw from James' tight hold. After the movie was finished, we gathered our things and headed home. When we finally go back to the hotel, I kept my eyes peeled for any signs of James. Thankfully, he was no where in sight.<p>

"Are you ok?"

Edward asked the moment we walked through the door. I turned towards him, trying to mask the fact that I _wasn't_ ok.

"I'm fine,"

My voice cracked slightly, and I cringed at the sound. Walking towards the kitchen, I grabbed a bottle of water, and quickly took a drink. When I turned around, I was surprised to see Edward standing there. I fell back into the fridge.

"What happened?" Edward asked

"Nothing, why do you think something happened?"

"You've been quite since we left the hotel." Edward stepped closer "He said something, didn't he?"

"Who? James?" Edward nodded "No, no. The movie was a little scary, so, I was a little psyched out to see it."

His eye brows knit together, "You sure?"

"I am. I'm going to step into the shower." I kissed him softly on the lips

"I'll be in the bedroom,"

Edward stepped back, allowing me to walk past him and towards the bathroom. After grabbing my night dress from inside my bag, before walking into the bedroom. The hot water washed around me as I stood in the shower. My mind was racing on what to do with James. Zafrina says many times 'You are the boss in this business', but something in my gut told me that I didn't want to know what James meat when he said 'You'll regret it dearly'.

I placed a hand over my mouth as a sob ripped through my body. I cried in the shower till the water began to run cold. I stepped out of the shower, and wiped the condensation from the mirror. I gasped lightly as I looked in the mirror, and reached up towards my neck. Four, slim rings were wrapped around my neck – leaving a purple and blue bruise wrapped around my neck. I hissed slightly as I touched it, making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

How was I going to hide this from Edward? I wasn't? It couldn't. He was waiting right behind that door, and knew all hell was just about to break loose. Maybe I can leave? There was a scarf in my bag? No, I'm sure it wouldn't work. Edward was fast, and I knew he wouldn't let me leave without an explanation.

"Isabella?" Edward's voice was sounded from the other side of the door "Are you alright?"

"Yes, g-give me a second."

I threw on my night dress and blew my hair out – so that I wouldn't have to go to bed with wet hair. Once I was finished, I took a deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom. I was met with the slightly colder air of the bedroom. My head was kept down the entire time I was towards the bag that sat on the opposite side of the bedroom, while I dropped my clothes inside.

A gasp emitted from my lips as I felt Edward come up from behind me, and wrap his arms around me. I felt him kiss the top of my head, and I knew he would kiss my neck next.

"How about we relax before we go to bed?" Edward whispered

"Sounds perfect," I whispered

I moved to step to the side, to move around him, but Edward caught me before I could go. I closed my eyes tightly as he turned me to face him,

"Bella what is," His voice stopped short, and I could feel his eyes on me "Where the hell did that come from?"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up towards him, and was met with pure rage. Edward's eyes were a deep emerald color, and I could see the rage just vibrating off his body. His jaw was clenched and hard, his eyes fixated on my neck. His hand slowly moved towards my neck, and tipped my head back to get a closer took at it.

"Its not that bad," I whispered

"Not that ba-…Bella, your neck is bruised, and its only going to get worse." He stepped away from me and began to pace the left side of the bedroom. "It was James, the fucking…"

"Edward…"

"Don't!" He snapped towards me, his eyes hard "Don't try and tell me its wasn't. Or that it's not that bad. He put his hands on you! That fucking…"

"Edward," I stepped towards him "Please, calm down…"

"Step away from me, Bella." He growled, holding his hand out towards me "I don't trust myself right now."

My breath faltered slightly, and I took a few steps away from Edward. I watched as he took a few deep breaths, and tried to calm himself. But I could also see – it wasn't working. Edward let out a growl, and walked towards the door, slamming it open. I jumped back in shock, and a little fear, as I heard him move around the bedroom. Taking a few steps forward, I walked towards the doorway.

When I looked around the hotel room, I couldn't find him at first. But I walked out toward the balcony and saw that the sliding door was left open. He stood there, leaning against the railing looking down towards the city, and his body tall and lean – nearly glowing in the moon light. His back muscles were tense, and I knew it wouldn't be completely wise, but I walked towards him. He stiffened slightly as I walked towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me right away, the moment we got into the car?" He spoke, his voice still hard and full of anger. "Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

"I-I…" I sighed and stepped a little closer "He threatened me, and…I"

Edward turned quickly and looked towards me in shock "He threatened you?"

I nodded "And – I didn't think it was that bad, I swear, Edward. I would've told you, after I had figured out everything. I'm so sorry."

He stepped towards me and quickly brought me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I grabbed at him, and held him close and never felt more safe.

"What did he say?" Edward asked, stepping back slightly

I sighed heavily "He wanted me to be his, and said he would pay me double. When I said no, he told me that I would regret it – and that I was to lift the denial seal from him, and that I was his little hooker and there to please him,"

Edwards face screwed up, and he took a few deep breaths before looking towards me.

"He's not going to touch you," He spoke, conviction in his tone "He's not going to come any where near you."

"I don't know what to do, Edward." I sighed "What if he does something to you, or anyone else. I-I…"

"Shh, Shh," Edward kissed my forehead "Nothing is going to happen. I'll make sure of that."

I don't know what caused me to say it; I don't know why it came out. But I stepped back to look up towards him, and caressed his cheeks softly. I watched as his eyes began to soften, before I whispered softly;

"I love you, Edward."

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: So…yeah…don't hate me. I know a lot has happened in this chapter. Those that thought James was trouble, good catch. He's is going to be the root of all evil in this story – but I'm sure that wasn't a shocker. Thanks so much for all the reviews, its shocking how well you all love this story. Its got to be one of my best reviewed twilight fanfics EVER! Thanks so much, means a lot to me. **

**Tumblr: M-Marylou**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Isabella Swan**

_I don't know what caused me to say it; I don't know why it came out. But I stepped back to look up towards him, and caressed his cheeks softly. I watched as his eyes began to soften, before I whispered softly;_

_"I love you, Edward."_

Oh, no

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

It wasn't meant to come out like that, or even right now. A gasp left my lips and I looked up towards Edward is shock. His face was blank and unreadable as I pulled away and quickly began to shake my head.

"No, No." I spoke softly "No,"

Without thinking I turned my back towards Edward and raced into the bedroom. Tears rushed to my eyes, and were already falling down by the time I already closed the door behind me. On the other side of the door, I could hear Edward entering the room. My back slid down the door and I cupped my hand over my mouth to muffle the cries that escaped me.

A soft knock was heard.

"Bella?" Edward spoke softly "Bella, open the door."

I shook my head, even though I knew Edward couldn't see me. I didn't trust me voice. He knocked once more.

"Bella, open the door." Edward spoke, his voice harder.

"No." I whimpered "I-I'll be out in a minute."

I could hear him sigh heavily and step away from the door. Why did I say it? Why did I let my emotions get the better of me? Oh, god. He's going to end it. I broke the number one rule, and now it was known. Getting up from the floor, I walked towards the sink and splashed my face with some cold water, before drying it off. Taking a few breaths before opening the door, I looked up and was welcomed to Edward. He was sitting at the foot of the bed, his head looking down towards his feet. The moment he heard the door open, his green eyes snapped up towards me.

I sniffled slightly, before looking away from him "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For saying…" I sighed heavily

"Isabella," I looked up towards him "Come here."

"No" I stood still,

"Why?"

"Because I don't need you to tell me that it's ok, or thank you. I don't want your sympathy because a pathetic hooker fell in love with you. I don't wanna hear, and I don't want it at all." I sighed heavily with defeat "I don't need you to comfort me because you don't feel the same."

"Isabella," Edward reached forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him. "Shut up, and let me speak."

I nodded my head and shamefully looked down towards our feet. But Edward quickly grabbed my chin and made me look towards him. His green eyes were fiery and held so much emotion that it made my knees weak.

"You don't need me to tell you any of that, and I know." He started "But I wasn't even going to say any of that."

"I'm still sorry," I mumbled

"Don't be," Edward spoke quickly "I love that you told me that, I just wish I was the first to say it."

My eyes grew wide at his confession, and my heart skipped a beat or two.

"What?"

His hand reached up and caressed my cheek softly, and pulled me closer to him. Edwards kiss was soft, and so light, that I almost didn't feel it on my lips. His left arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me between his legs. My hand eagerly grabbed at his shoulders as we kissed each other. A whimper was muffled between our lips as his hands coasted up my back beneath my night dress.

"Edward," I sighed

He moved forward and pulled me tight against his chest. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips on my neck and moving down towards my chest. His hands continued to move around my skin beneath my dress, before he pulled away from me, his hands resting on my hips. He sighed heavily, before looking up towards me,

"I need to hear you say it," I whispered

Edward smirked "I love you too, Isabella."

A small cry left my lips as I reached forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward chuckled happily and hugged me tightly. We stayed in the position together, before moving to lie down on the bed. Edward wrapped his arm around my body and pulled me tight to his chest.

"I never thought this would happen to me when I signed up for this," I spoke softly

Edward nodded his head "I'm going to have to agree with you love."

"What are we now? Customer and Mistress still?" I asked

"No. You will no longer by my mistress," Edward spoke, before looking down towards "Mistress is too harsh of a term for you,"

A small smile tugged on my lips, as I laid my head on his chest. Edward kissed my forehead and pulled the blanket over us both, before we both slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up before Edward. Even though yesterday wasn't exactly how I planned on telling Edward that I loved him, but it was all shadowed over by the fact that he loved me back. Another smile spread across my face and my heart rate picked up as I remembered him telling me. After a moment or two, I rose up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing my toiletry bag before closing the door behind me.<p>

After using the bathroom and brushing my teeth, I walked back out towards the bedroom and saw that Edward was still sleeping. Not wanting to disturb him, I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Just as I closed the door, the hotel room phone rang. Quickly walking towards it, I picked it up and answered;

"Hello?"

"Uh." An unknown male paused "I must have the wrong room,"

"Who are you looking for?" I asked

"Edward Cullen, who is this?"

"Isabella." I spoke hesitantly

"Ah, so you are the sweet girl taking over my brother's mind."

Emmett. Edward told me about him. I knew he was Edward's older brother and lawyer. A small sigh of relief went through me as I knew it was him, and not some random person. Because I also knew Emmett knew about Edward and I's true relationship.

"Yes, I guess?" I paused, and turned around to the sound of the bedroom door opening "He just woke up, would you like to speak with him?"

"Please,"

Edward smiled towards me and grabbed the phone from my hands, before hanging it up. Before I could speak, Edward crashed his lips down onto mine and held me close to his chest. A small moan of satisfaction passed through my lips as he pulled back,  
>"Morning," He spoke, his voice still husky with sleep.<p>

"Morning," I smiled "That was your brother on the phone."

"And he can wait. I only have a few more hours with you."

Edward reached towards my neck and tilted it to the side, and growled deep within his chest as he looked over the bruise covering my neck. He bent down and kissed the tender bruise, before pulling back from me completely.

"I still can't believe he did that to you," Edward spoke lowly

"What are we going to do about James?"

"Don't worry about that, I'm going to protect you. Just make sure Zafrina knows about it." Edward paused "I know she doesn't take these kinds of things lightly."

"What if he…what if he does something? Anything?"

"Then we will take care of it. But James is just being aggressive beside he isn't getting what he wants. You are mine, Isabella. I'm not giving you up so easily."

**-Please Review-**

**Tumblr: BellesStories**

**- come and ask me questions you have about this fic, or any others! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Isabella Swan**

Sadly, I had to go back home later on that day. I departed from Edward reluctantly and got in the back of the town car, before Sam drove off from the curb. A wash of sadness came over me as we made our way back towards the apartment buildings. The first person I wanted to talk to was Zafrina. With everything that happened with James, I wanted to make sure she knew everything that was going on. After dropping my bag inside my apartment, I took the elevator up to Zafrina's office. I was hoping she wouldn't be busy. When the elevator doors opened, my sneakers squeaked against the marble floors as I walked towards the large wood double doors of Zafrina's office. Knocking twice, I waited till the doors open and she came into view.

"Bella! How are you today?" She smiled brightly

"I-I'm doing well," I fidgeted with the scarf around my neck "Can we speak. Something happened this weekend I think we should…talk about."

The smile on her face soon turned serious, and she directed me into her office. After closing the door tightly, Zafrina turned towards me with a concerned look on her face.

"Did something happen with Edward?"

I quickly shook my head "No, no. Edward was wonderful. It wasn't him."

"Ok…" She hesitated "Then tell me what happened?"

Reaching up towards my scarf, I removed it as I began to explain everything that had happened with James. My voice was a little shaky as the memory of his hand around my neck went through my mind. Zafrina gasped as she saw my neck and moved forward to examine the bruise. By the time I was done finished, Zafrina's face was masked in extreme seriousness.

"Edward knows of this?" She asked

I nodded "He was the one to make sure that I told you. James said that I was to up lift the seal off of him, and that I was to become one of his mistresses. But…I-I don't feel safe with James. I know this is my job, and that we are to think of the customer, but James…he scares me."

"This isn't the first we've had a problem with James. He and his newest mistress, Victoria, have cause lots of trouble." Zafrina sighed heavily "Don't worry Bella. You won't have to do a thing with James. I'll take care of everything."

I smiled bright and whispered a quick thank you to Zafrina before leaving. I collected my check for the week from Irina before heading back to my apartment. When I walked through the door, I saw Alice lounging on the couch with the television on.

"Finally! You're back home."

Alice jumped off the couch and nearly tackled me down when she wrapped her arms around my waist. When she pulled back, her bright wide blue eyes were staring up towards me before shock went over her face.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you actually told him that you love him," Alice gasped<p>

Alice and I moved to sit on the couch, a pint of ice cream for each of us, and I retold the story of what happened this weekend for the second time that day. Alice was very reactive through the whole story, with the gasping and the facial expressions she made the whole time I was explaining it to her.

"I just wish I would've told him at a better time. I mean…it just blurted out of my mouth. I didn't even mean to say it."

"Why? I think its was cute." Alice chuckled "Did Edward say it back?"

I blushed deeply, and nodded my head. Alice squealed and smiled brightly.

"I don't know what the hell we are going to do after this though" I sighed "James was more then serious when he told me what he wanted. I fear he is going to do something to Edward."

"Like what?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. But it can't be good."

"I think you have nothing to fear Bella. Everything will work out, and then you and Edward will be able to move on from this. Don't worry."

"That's the problem. I am worrying."

Alice set her ice cream on the coffee table "What did Edward say about you still working here?"

"He…He didn't. I mean, he did say something about me being his mistress being too harsh." I paused "But, far as I know, I'm still working here."

"What if he asked you to quit?"

"I-I honestly don't know what I would do. I've only had two customers, and I've only been with Edward. Walking into this, never would I have expected to fall in love." I paused "But I'm just starting to catch up on my debts from school. I don't know what I would be able to do if Edward asked me to quit"

* * *

><p>Later that night, I found myself in my bedroom getting ready for the school for the upcoming week. My homework was done and backed, and my laundry was already in the washer and drier. As I was working on a paper due in the later weeks, my cell phone rang. Quickly I grabbed it and smiled when I saw that it was Edward.<p>

"I only left you no more then a few hours ago and you're already calling?"

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless man when it comes to you"

I smiled "Well, I don't know if that is a good or bad thing?"

Edward paused "I was just calling to see if you talked to Zafrina?"

"I did," I sighed softly "She said that she would take care of everything, and that we had nothing to worry about."

"Good," Edward spoke, a cry was heard in the background "Seth is throwing a fit. I've gotta give him a bath before I put him down."

"That's fine. I was just getting ready for class tomorrow." I paused "Will I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course my love," Another cry was heard "Shit. I've gotta go. I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too, Edward."

No more then five minutes after I hung up with Edward, my phone rang once more. Thinking it was Edward again, I answered without looking at the caller i.d.

"Miss me already?" I chuckled

"You could say that,"

The voice was darker, deeper and not Edwards. My smile fell from my face quickly and I pulled back to see 'Unknown' on my caller I.D.

"Who is this?"

"I told you to release the seal and to set up a date." He spoke angrily "Why didn't you listen to me, Bella?"

"James," I spoke in a whisper

"Exactly," He spat "Now, I have to make you pay Bella. I told you that you'd regret it if you didn't listen."

"How did you find out so fast?"

"I called. Zafrina declined me, and told me not to ask for a request."

I looked down towards my phone as the dial tone met my ears. A sick feeling came over me as I hung up my phone. I wasn't prepared for James to act so quickly. Something told me that my sick feeling was accurate, and that James was going to do either to something to Edward or me.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: Ok, there is Chapter 19, and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't ask for longer chapters. I write around 1200+ words, give or take, and don't plan on writing more. I purposely made it that way. Come and check out my blog for edits and to ask all the questions you want.**

**Tumblr: bellesstories.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_Isabella Swan_

With the thought of James on my mind, it was a little difficult to sleep at all. I woke Monday morning feeling like I was hit by a semi truck, and then smacked with a wrecking ball. My head was heavy as I walked down the hall towards the bathroom for my early morning shower. The hot water cascading down my body helped the muscles relax and the steam cleared my mind. After five minutes, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. The dreadful feeling that something was going to happen wouldn't shake away.

After drying my hair and doing my make-up, I headed out of the bathroom and walked back towards my bathroom to get dress. I had about and hour before I had to head down towards the campus for my morning classes. Not really in the mood to put much effort towards my outfits, I slipped on a simple gray v-neck shirt and then some jeans, before slipping on my sneakers.

When I walked out into the living room, I heard Alice coming in from her usual morning coffee run. As she slammed the door behind her, she quickly turned and looked towards me with a face of fright and anger. Something had happened? Alice clenched a newspaper tight in her hand and shoved it towards me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." She whispered

Hesitantly, I took the paper from her hand and flipped it open. My heart stopped as my eyes fell over the title of the front page. It was a picture of Edward and I, it was taken not too long again, when we were dancing at the dinner of which I was James's date. But it was captured that short moment I danced with Edward. But the picture wasn't the thing that caused tears to well up in my eyes and run down my cheeks. _CEO, Edward Cullen, hires prostitute_.

"H-How…oh, my god" I cried

"I don't know Bella, buts all over the fucking Chicago Times. It was sitting inn the stand beside the coffee shop. I have no idea how it got out…no one here would've told."

"I know who told." My knees buckled, and I collapsed onto the chair behind me "James. He…fuck, he's the one that told. I know it."

"Why? Why would he do that? He is a client here too. I don't…"

"Because he wants me" I cried "Damn it! He wants me, and he can't have me, so he fucking ruined me."

My face was in the paper, I was officially dubbed a prostitute. Oh, god. What if my parents heard about this? I can't move, I can barely think. The sobs ripping through me become almost too much and I find myself hyperventilating. I can feel Alice kneeling beside me, but her lips are moving and nothing is coming out. Her voice sounded like she was in a wind tunnel, and then suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Edward! I know you are in there! Fucking wake up!"<p>

The sounds of Emmett pounding on my front door vibrated through the house, as I made my way towards the front door. It was nearly 7am, and already this day wasn't looking good. Emmett isn't one to just bang on your door early in the morning; I knew it was an emergency of some sort. Rubbing my hand over my face, I reached forward and yanked the door open. Before me my brother stood with an angry look on his face.

"She's not like the other, huh?" Emmett spoke, pushing past me and into my home.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I spoke, closing the front door "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah. And right now, everyone on their morning commute is learning of your fucking dirty little secret."

Emmett turned and slammed a newspaper against my chest, which I grabbed quickly before it could drop to the floor. Flipping it over, I was able to see the headline for the newspaper today, and once I registered my mind – my blood ran cold. I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"This is today's paper?" I whispered, feeling my hear accelerate quickly.

Emmett nodded "Bree dropped it on my office early this morning. You told me Bella wouldn't tell anyone _anything_."

"Bella wouldn't do this," I spoke quickly "She wouldn't"

"Obviously you don't know her well enough." Emmett snapped

"Don't…"

Quickly I walked towards the kitchen and set the newspaper down on the counter and quickly went through the article. Nothing was official in the story, everything was from a "source" that knew of Bella and I. Someone that knew of our "situation" and was adding speculation of what the true nature of it was. The more and more I read this, the more I knew it wasn't Bella.

"It's not her, Em, she didn't say this." I closed the paper and turned towards my brother.

"Well, the press is going crazy. They've been ringing up the office since 5:30am. You know what this is going to do right? This is just going to give Tanya more to get custody of Seth," Emmett spoke, the anger slightly dissipating from his voice "Not to mention the deals that you have coming up, this just might ruin you, Edward."

"I understand that fully, Emmett, I do. But Seth is already living with me, and believe me when I say – Lauren isn't going to fight for Seth." I walk over to my home phone sitting on the counter "The only thing I'm worried about right now, is Bella."

Emmett paused "What is she to you?"

I looked towards my brother, after dialing her number "She's my girlfriend, Emmett. I love her."

* * *

><p>"Bella! Bella! Come on, wake up!" Alice panicked, and lightly shaking me awake.<p>

I moaned slightly as slowly began to gain consciousness. When I opened my eyes fully, I saw Alice was leaning over me and a look of relief cross her face as she looked down towards me.

"Thank god," She sighed "I thought you'd be out for good. Don't do that to me ever again, do you understand."

"What happened?" I asked, slowly sitting up.

Before Alice could say anything, the phone rang, and Alice quickly got up and ran towards the phone hanging on the wall beside the fridge. I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on. This was going to be a mess, everything was going to be fucked up and it was going to be all James's fault.

"Bella," I looked over my shoulder towards Alice, "Its Edward."

Shit. Fuck. Shit. Edward. How did he not come to mind when all of this happened? I nearly tripped over the coffee table as I ran towards Alice and took the phone from her hand. Taking a few deep breaths, I brought the phone to my ear and softly whispered a hello.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward asked, his voice surprisingly not panicked as I was expecting. But it wasn't calm either.

"I-I'm fine. I…" The tears started falling "I'm so sorry Edward; I knew I should've listened to him. He…he said he would do this…"

"Bella, this isn't your fault, do you hear me." Edward spoke, anger in his tone. "I need you to come over, ok? Are you able to?"

"Y-Yeah." I whipped my tears "Is it ok if I bring Alice. I-I…"

"Of course, love. Just get here quickly. We'll figure this out Bella."

I sighed and took a deep breath "James told them Edward. He called last night and said that I would pay for not listening. I never thought he'd go after you too."

"Its ok, I don't blame you. We'll deal with James. I promise, this will be fixed."

"OK," I whispered "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Isabella. Now come to me, love. I need to see you"

After hanging up the phone, Alice and I quickly got ready after calling for a car downstairs. Thankfully I was able to leave the building with no interruption or distraction. Morning classes were going to have to be forgotten for today, not that I'd be able to go around campus without _someone_ recognizing me.

The entire job there Alice and I sat there in silence. She held tightly onto my hand as Sam drove us towards Edward's home. Slowly it came to my realization that this was going to be my first time ever going to Edward's home. We'd always met at the hotel, and never ever anywhere else. Sam drove out of the city and towards a slightly wooded area of the outer Chicago area.

"Where does this guy live?" Alice whispered

"I don't know" I sighed and pulled out my phone, texting Edward that we were pulling up.

Sam finally came to a stop in front of a large structural type home. The front walls of the first floor nothing but glass. Some of the curtains were closed, others were left open letting those passing see into the extremely expensive looking home. Alice and I stepped out of the car, which drove off quickly once we were out, and walked up the short path towards the front door. It was a heavy dark wood door with rot iron knockers on the front. But before either of us go to the front door, a large man opened the door.

I froze for a second, taken back from the size of the man. He stood at about the height of the door frame, and took up most of the space in the door way. He smiled towards both Alice and I, before speaking, his voice deep and booming almost.

"You must be Bella," He looked down towards me, and then shifted his blue eyes towards Alice "And Alice. I'm Emmett, Edward's brother and attorney. Please come inside."

And it was then that I realized, shit was about to get really serious, and someone was going to end up with their life destroyed. And I was praying and hoping it wasn't going to be Edward, or myself.

**-Please Review-**

**tumblr: bellesstories**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Edward Cullen's Home; 3****rd**** Person**

Edward was different from this morning when Emmett was pounding on his front door. He was no longer in his sleeping pants, and had showered, now in black jeans and a fitted t-shirt. Bella could feel her heart skip a beat at how perfect he looked to her. His hair perfectly disheveled and scruff lining his defined jaw line. Bella silently cursed herself from not checked the hall mirror before she left. She knew her face was tear stained and that her make-up from this morning was completely ruined. The moment Edward heard his brother and the two women enter the living area, his head snapped up towards their direction. Edward's heart broke slightly when he saw how distraught Bella looked.

"Isabella," He whispered softly, causing her to tear up at just the sound of his voice.

Bella nearly tripped over her feet as she took the steps down into the living room and wrapped her arms around Edward. Everything didn't seem so bad now that she was with Edward. His strong arms held onto her tightly as tears ran down her cheeks and staining the front of his shirt. But he didn't care. The woman he loved was crying and nothing came to mind on how to stop it. If Edward could, he'd make every newspaper disappear that second, but the damage was done.

"We'll figure this out; I promise you that I'll fix everything."

"It was James," Bella cried as she pulled away from Edward "I know it was him Edward, it was because I didn't listen…"

Edward shot his eyes towards his brother, silently telling him to take care of everything. Emmett nodded his head, letting him know that he heard him, and turned towards the kitchen. Alice stood awkwardly as she watched the couple before her console each other. She was happy to see her friend finally find happiness, just like she was with Jasper.

"Um…" Alice cleared her throat; letting the couple know she was still there "I know everything is super sensitive right now. But how are we going to take care of this?"

"Well, First, get this story stopped. It's already in the Chicago Times, but we've gotta stop it from reaching anywhere else." Edward lightly whipped the tears from Bella's cheeks "Then I'm going to deal with James."

"You do know he's not aloud to talk about the relationship of others, or of Mistress Madam at all." Alice pointed out "It's the number one rule. People know of us, but don't know the true nature unless you are a member."

Bella looked towards her friend with wonder, and smiled brightly.

"We have to contact Zafrina, she should know about her," Bella whispered softly to Edward.

"I'll do it! I wanna help"

Before Edward, or Bella, could say anything – Alice was up the two steps and towards the same direction that Emmett went only a few moments ago. Bella turned away from Edward and whipped the remaining stray tears that trailed down her cheeks.

"We should've listened, Edward." Bella whispered; her back towards Edward. He looked towards her with confusion and hurt.

"Why?" He asked, his voice harsher then he wanted "Why would you wanna go with him Bella?"

"So none of this would've happened!" Bella shouted turning back to him "You and I wouldn't be going through this right now and everything would be back to normal."

Edward shook his head "No, I wouldn't have let that happen. You _being_ with him…the thought makes me sick, Isabella."

"I know…I know…" Her hands rubbed over her face, and she sighed tiredly "This is going to get bad, Edward, really really bad."

"Come here,"

Edward reached forward and grabbed Bella's arm gently, pulling her forward and back into his arms. She sighed softly, in relief, and sunk into his arms. She let the warm of his body take over her mind and relaxed for the first time since this morning. Edward kissed the top of her head and swept her hair to the side and kissed the curve of her neck, rewarded with a small moan.

"Daddy?"

Edward froze to the sound of his son's voice. For the first time ever, he'd forgotten that Seth was with him. A wave of guilt washed over him as he pulled from Bella and saw his son standing at the base of the stairs, dressed head to toe in his favorite Spiderman pjs and his blue blanket tight in his little fist. Bella gasped lightly, looking between Edward and the small boy before her. His bright green eyes looked towards her in confusion. _Edward's eyes_.

"Hey, buddy,"

A smile spread across Edward's face as he walked towards his son. Bella felt a little out place as she watched Edward bend down and pick up his son, it amazed her how much she saw Edward in him, except for the blonde hair and slight freckles across the bridge of his nose. Being a little shy, Seth dug his head into the crook of his fathers neck, causing Edward to chuckled lightly.

"Seth, I want you to meet a friend of mine…" He spoke softly to his son "Thi is Isabella, can you say 'hi'?"

"Hi" Seth whispered, looking bashfully towards Bella.

She smiled bright, totally forgetting James and everything else around her, and mainly focused on the boy before her "Hi, Seth…"

"Daddy…can I have cereal…please."

"Sure. Uncle Em is here, why don't you ask him to make you a bowl."

Seth's face lit up at the mention of his Uncle's name, and ran towards the kitchen once Edward was able to set him down on the ground. Bella's eyes watched after him till he wasn't visible. Once Seth was gone, she looked towards Edward with the same huge smile across her face.

"He's beautiful." Bella gushed "Really, he's…wow. Looks just like you."

Edward blushed "Thank you, I get that a lot. That he looks like me."

"I'm guessing the blonde hair is Laurens?" Bella smirked

Edward nodded, and heard his brother's heavy footsteps, a frantic look on his face. The small happy moment brought on by the small three year old boy was destroyed by the reality of why they were all there.

"I got the Chicago Times to pull the piece, it's taken down, but now we've got the Tribune wanting an interview. I told them that the story was false and fabricated. But that can only go so far unless we pull the plug on James." Emmett rushed out

"Alice is working on that," Edward sighed "Bella, why don't you come into the kitchen, get you something to eat? Some coffee?"

She nodded and followed Edward without protest, and when they all walked into the kitchen, they were welcomed to the sight of Seth kneeling on the breakfast bar bench eating a bowl of 'Lucky Charms'. Alice was leaning against the opposite counter smiling into her phone. Bella didn't know if she was talking with Zafrina or got distracted with Jasper. Her smile was hard to figure out.

Bella slowly walked around to the seat beside Seth and smiled towards him he looked towards her, his mouth full of cereal and marshmallows. Bella giggled softly as she saw the small boy pick up his spoon, full of cereal, offering her some. It warmed her heart to see that small action.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled

Without even thinking, she lent forward and let the little boy feed her the sugary cereal, and pulled away swallowing the good. Seth smiled towards her approvingly before going back to his breakfast. Edward paused and watched as Seth and Bella interacted with each other. His heart stopped as he heard his son softly talk to the woman beside him. He wanted nothing more then for Seth and Bella to get along, it was like seeing the family he wished of having when he was married to Lauren, but knew it wasn't going to happen. But he wanted that, he wanted that with Bella.

During all this bullshit that was happening, Seth was being that small burst of relief. He was the small reminder of innocence to everyone in the room.

**-Please Review-**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's Note:<strong> So, Bella and Seth finally reacted. And I caught myself in a little flub, in the past chapter when I mentioned Tanya, it was meant to be Lauren. This is the 1st time I've ever made an ex's of Edwards not Tanya, so…I caught my self in this chapter. In the past, if you've seen it, it was meant to be Lauren. What do you think of this chapter.

PS: Getting my new laptop on Thursday, so I'm really really happy. Also, if you haven't already, I have a new Twilight Fanfiction called "The Devil's Three". It's inspired by the book/movie Savages. Please go and check it out, it's my new baby and I hope you all enjoy it.

**tumblr****: bellesstories**

**twitter****: charbelle93**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Isabella Swan**

It has been about two days since James decided to tell everyone of what was going on with Edward and I. Of course, Edward tried to get everything taken under control, but the damage was done. Everywhere I went, I felt like I was being watched and people were whispering about me and what they read. Some might say I'm paranoid, but I was on edge and couldn't help it. School was worse, it wasn't that I really had friends, but it was still a little scary to walk into the building with my head held high, in case someone recognized me. Thankfully, no one's come up to me and asked "Are you the girl in the newspaper?"

Alice has been wonderful and very supportive. She's been with me the whole way, even when I had a meeting with Zafrina about what was going on. Zafrina was pissed. She hadn't heard the news until we told her. She immediately went into legal mode and told the both of us 'She'd take care of it'. The look in her deep brown eyes was enough to strike fear into me, and I wasn't on the receiving end.

Little did I know at the moment Zafrina was talking about a law suit towards James and the Chicago Times. She was suing them on my behalf for slander. Since there was no real proof of being Edward's prostitute, she said it should be an easy slam dunk case.

"The only proof James ever has about you being with Edwards is the fact he ran into you at a hotel. You could've been there for a million reasons, Isabella, even if what he says was slightly true. I don't have prostitutes here. Sex is rarely something that happens in the companion ship business. The fact that you, a consenting adult, fell in love with a customer and has had sex with him, is none of the public's business."

"I just want him to go away, Madame, that's all. I don't care of what people think of me, I'm more worried for Edward then anything." I spoke softly

"You really love this man?" She asked me.

I nodded, my cheeks darkened with blush "I do. I love him very much."

"Then we might have to talk about you leaving, Isabella."

"Why?" I asked, shocked "I like working here, granted my old customer was Edward but…"

"Bella," Zafrina gently touched my hand "I'm not kicking you out, but I'm more then looking in your best interest. You and Edward are in an exclusive relationship now – I can't condone that you continue to work here, even if Edward agreed. That, my dear, would be cheating."

"Edward and I haven't talked about it, to be honest." I whispered

"Why don't we just wait till everything blows over before we start making final decisions."

I left her office not too far from that, and headed back to the apartment to find Alice sitting at the couch with the TV on. I could tell she wasn't really watching it, more like looking through the TV then watching it. Walking around to the desk, I saw beside her.

"Alice? Alice, are you ok?"

"He broke up with me…." She whispered

"Who, dear?"

"Jasper," Alice cried, he small body shaking "He, he broke off everything."

"Oh, Alice."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her tightly and let her cry out on my shoulder. Her heart breaking sobs wracked her body and I hated seeing her like this. It was actually shocking to hear Jasper broke it off with her. I thought they were both in love, and would be together, since he was in a loveless marriage.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I truly am," I shushed in her ear.

"I don't unde-understand," She cried "Just yesterday, everything was perfectly fine and going great, and then I get an email from the office saying all our future appointments had been canceled and nothing will be made in the future. He won't even speak…speak to me."

Anger flashed through me as she let out another sob and buried her head in her hands, resting down into my lap. I softly pet her hair down and held her till she fell asleep, with her head in my lap. I didn't move, didn't wanna leave her. She was my best friend, and I was going to be with her as she was with me.

* * *

><p>"Bella? Do you have any pain medication?" Alice spoke walking into my bedroom later that night. "I have a headache and it's just…boomen."<p>

"Yeah." I reached over into my bedside table and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol "Here,"

"Thanks you,"

She opened the bottle and shook out two pills before handing it back. Her eyes were still puffy and red, and her face was pale from all the crying. I couldn't help but feel bed for her. Her heart was breaking and I couldn't do anything to help her.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" I asked

"Dinner or something? We haven't had girl time in a long while, and I think we both could use a drink."

Alice hesitated for a moment "Yeah, sounds like fun. Give me a minute?"

I nodded my head and watched as she turned and left out of my bedroom and across the hall towards her own. I slipped on a pair of heels and slipped on a black blouse to be a little dressier for dinner. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and kept my make-up natural before heading out to the living room to wait for Alice. No more than twenty minutes later, she walked out in a pair of black leggings under a deep burgundy sweater dress and black heeled ankle boots. Her hair was swept back and more tousled than usual, a head band holding it in place. Her make-up was beautiful, a red lip and smoky eyes, and a leather clutch tight in her clasp.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," She smiled towards me, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

The two of us headed down towards the streets of the city and hailed down a cab to take us to a restaurant downtown. It was called Midnight Sun, and it was a higher end restaurant in Chicago. It was no more than a five minute drive for the apartments. We were able to get a table with no trouble, and were seated at a booth in the middle of the restaurant towards the wall. Alice and I ordered drinks right when the waiter got to our table, and ordered food also.

"Thanks for taking me out, Bella. Really means a lot to me," Alice spoke softly

"You don't have to thank me. We both needed to go out more. Stop sticking around with the drama."

Alice smiled towards me, and we fell into a comfortable conversation, not mentioning Jasper, James or even Edward. We were being the friends and girls we were before all this shit came into our lives. When dinner was ending, and we shared a slice of a fairly large piece of chocolate cake with red wine, I heard heavy footsteps walking towards us. Looking up, I felt my happy bubble pop. Standing at the foot of the table was James.

"Isabella, do you have a moment to talk?" He asked, his face free of any emotions

"As, as you can see Mr. Northman, I'm having dinner with a friend and given the circumstances, I don't think it's a good idea that we speak at all." I spoke, trying to mask the slight fear I had.

"Alice, you wouldn't mind if I spoke with Bella, do you?"

Before Alice could protest or anything, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the booth and down through the restaurant. I didn't want to cause a scene in the busy restaurant, so I allowed him to pull me through the restaurant and towards the bathroom. He pushed me inside and turned to lock the door behind him.

"No you listen to me, slut," He charged towards me and pinned me against the wall "I don't like the fact that you decided to fucking sue me, and my company, now you listen to me and you listen closely, you will drop the fucking charges and we will both go on our merry way and never speak to one another. But if you don't, I swear, I'm going to make you pay – and it's not by having a _fucking_ article written about you. Do you understand me?"

"I'm not giving into your threats anymore, James." I spoke sternly "You made your choice, and now you must live with the consciences"

His eyes grew dark and I screamed when I felt him slap me across the face, sending me down towards the floor, thankfully I landed on my hands. I felt him come up behind me, and I turned around and kicked him the groin. He whimpered and cupped his junk, and feel to his knees. Acting quickly, I got up and kneed him in the head, hearing the crunch of his nose breaking.

I moved around him quickly, and took the opportunity to unlock the bathroom and step out. I closed the door tightly behind me, and felt my heart in my throat, and could still feel the sting of him hitting my cheek. Keeping my head down, I stumbled back to the table, ignoring the eyes on me as I moved through the aisle.

"Bella! What happened,"

"We have to leave, I'm so sorry, Alice."

"We can't leave." She spoke,

I snapped my head up towards her "Why not?"

"I-I called Edward the moment James dragged you away,"

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: Hello everyone, let's take a breather, and let everything sink in…you still with me? Good. I wanna say thank you to everyone for reviewing. Specially my girl ****Stinepiigen for just being the best ever! Love to hear everyone's thoughts on this chapter!**

**Tumblr: bellesstories**

**Twitter: charbelle93**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Isabella Swan**

It felt like forever till Edward actually showed up. The moment he walked into the restaurant, he walked quickly towards our table. I tried to hide my face with my hand, but I knew it looked awkward, and that he would find out eventually. But I didn't want a scene here, and with the look on Edward faces, a scene was exactly what I was going to get. His green eyes were dark and I could feel the anger vibrating off his body.

"What happened?" He spoke, his voice hard

"Nothing," I spoke quickly, still hiding the left side of my face, I could feel the bruise forming already "Let's go home, and forget this ever happened, hm?"

I tried to get out of the booth, but Edward grabbed my forearm and pulled me towards him, taking my hand down from my face. I flinched back when I heard him growl deep within his chest. The grip on my forearm grew tighter, but not to where it was painful.

"Where is he?" Edward growled,

"Edward, please," I whispered "Don't do this, not here."

"Isabella, he touched you again, and now I'm going to teach that mother fucker a lesson. Where. Is. He?"

"He's in the girl's bathroom," Alice spoke from behind Edward, "We haven't seen him come out yet."

Edward let go of my arm and walked down towards the bathroom I'd only left a few minutes ago. I didn't follow him; I didn't wanna see what Edward was going to do to James. From the back of the restaurant, I could hear Edward screaming; quickly I turned towards a waitress and asked him to call for the police,

"Is something wrong?" She asked, and looked down towards the bathroom when a large bang was heard "What is going?"

"Just call the police, ok. Just do it. I've been assaulted, and now I want the police."

The waitress took one look at my face, and then was gone. Hurrying towards the bathroom, I raced to stop Edward. He's got his frustration out, now he needs to be stopped. The bathroom door was left open and Edward was on top of James. It was evident that James was unconscious, but Edward wouldn't stop hitting him in the face with his fist.

"Edward! Edward, stop!" I moved towards him, grabbing his wrist, before he could swing at James again "Edward, stop…"

Edward snapped his eyes towards me, and I could see how furious he was, just from the blackness that took over his eyes. His knuckled were bloody and busted, and there was a cut his left hairline.

"Edward, just…stop" I whispered and began to pull him off of James "You got 'em, ok, you got 'em."

Edward and I slowly rose up off the floor, and from beside him, James let out a groan. It was like the sound snapped Edward back, causing him to turn around and kick him in the side.

"Don't you dare ever come near her you fucking son of a bitch!" Edward scream "I'll fucking kill you, do you understand?"

"What's going on in here?"

I stepped back and saw the police officers standing in the doorway. I was pushed off to the side as they moved into the room and pulled Edward away from James, immediately handcuffing him.

"Edward! He didn't do anything, please," I spoke towards the officer helping James off the floor, who wasn't knocked unconscious as I thought.

"Ma'am, could you please tell me what happened here?" the officer asked

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that arrested him," I sighed with frustration as I sat beside Alice in the lobby of the NYPD.<p>

"He did go all Rocky on James' face," She spoke

"He was defending me," I spoke with defense "Edward always wants to protect me, and he has every right."

"I wasn't saying that, Bella. I'm just stating truth."

I lent forward and rest my elbows on my knees and let my head fall into my hands. We have been waiting for over an hour for Edward to get out of booking. Most of that hour I spent pressing charges against James for assault and battery. From beside me, Alice let out a tired sigh and rested her head back onto the wall behind her.

Only a few minutes later, I heard footsteps and looked up to see Edward walking down the hall towards us both, a police officer walking behind him. I stood up from my seat and walked towards him, the moment he was close enough, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. My mind and body relaxed the moment he wrapped his arms round me and hugged me tightly to his body.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine, tired as fuck, but I'm fine," He grumbled

I stepped back and looked towards the officer "Are any charges filed?"

Officer shook his head "James isn't pressing charges, not that he can really speak at the moment. For now, Edward's fine."

I sighed deeply with relief and the three of us headed out. Alice took a cab back home, and I went with Edward. The whole ride home was in silence and neither of us talked. Just sat as closely as possible to each other and I held his hand tightly in my lap. When the cabbie dropped us off outside the hotel Edward and I would go for our 'dates', Edward paid for the ride and the two of us headed out and went straight up to our usual room.

"Sit down on the couch, I'll get the first aid kit," I spoke, shutting the door behind me.

"Bella, I'm fine." Edward mumbled

"Don't argue. Just fucking do it, please."

Edward sighed and walked across the room and sat down on the couch as I walked into the bathroom and pulled the first aid kit from under the sink. Walking back out into the living room, I took a seat beside Edward and grabbed his hands, placing them on my lap, before pulling out the antibacterial cream and carefully placing it on his busted knuckles.

"Fuck," He hissed

"Sorry," I whispered, as I moved to clean up the remaining blood "You shouldn't have done that Edward."

He scuffed "He needed to be taught a lesson."

"I don't need you fighting for me, Edward. I'm able to handle myself."

"I saw, he was trying to clean the blood off his shirt when I walked in." Edward smirked

"I broke his nose." I stated "He hit me, and I broke is nose."

We feel into a silence as I grabbed the gauze and started to wrap it around his knuckles. When I was finished, I cleaned up the small mess and se the kit down on the coffee table.

"Where is Seth?"

"With my parents. Alice called when I was having dinner with them, and I asked them to watch him for me."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Edward caressed my cheek softly

"You're parents must think I'm just…something else." I chuckled with false humor "Getting you into trouble, having you get into fights, getting arrested."

"I'm a grown man; I don't think they can say much."

I smiled slightly up towards him and grabbed the back of his neck an kissed him passionately on the lips, pulling his body down over mine, as we fell back onto the couch. My legs parted and welcomed him as he settled between them. A small moan slipped through my lips as I felt his hard member press against me as he ground down into me.

"I love you," Edward pulled back and moved to kiss my neck "I love you so fucking much, Isabella."

I moaned, as he began to slowly remove my pants and threw them down onto the floor, and teasing me through my underwear. My hips bucked up towards his touch and whimpering softly.

"Edward," I reached down and ran my hand up his forearm "We shouldn't…you just got out of ja-oh, god."

He ignored me completely, and pushed my underwear to the side, before teasing my clit, rubbing it slowly at a torturing pace. His lips were all over my neck and slightly exposed chest as he teased my pussy with his fingers. My hands were holding tightly onto the back of the couch and the cushion beside me as I called out his name in a loud orgasmic scream. My legs tenses up and held him in place as I came all over his fingers. It felt like my heart stopped for only a moment, before beating erratically as I slowly came down from my high. Edward pulled back and sat back on his knees as he brought his fingers up to his lips, and licked my juices off of them.

"Delicious," He whispered lowly, his voice sending shivers up my spine. "I'm going to fuck you, baby."

He pulled me forward and bent me over towards the back of the couch, my ass out towards him, his hands running up my hips. Looking back over my shoulder, I watched as he pushing his jeans down, just enough to free his cock, before he moved forward and thrust into me. We both let out a cry, and then soon moving against each other, fucking for our climax. His grip on my hip was tight and he was fucking me, like he was trying to fuck the frustration out of himself.

"Oh, god. Isabella" He lent forward and kissed the back of my neck, before pressing his lips close to my ear "I love you so fucking much,"

"I-I love you too." I moaned "Edward, I'm g-gonna cum,"

"I know, baby…" Edward groaned "I can feel you tight around my cock."

Edward reached around and ripped open my blouse and grabbed at my tits as he slammed into my harder. The sound of our bodies slamming against each other, sweat dripping down our bodies, and our moans almost deafening out the sounds of out skin. I grabbed onto his hand over my chest as I cried out his name, cumming hard around his cock. Edward growled my name as he followed soon after me.

We both fell onto the couch, our bodies close together, as our chest rose and fell quickly from our labored breaths. Edward held me tightly against him, his cock softening with my pussy, and lightly kissing my neck and pulling my blouse down, to kiss my shoulder.

"If you getting into fights give me that, then you need to join boxing or something." I whispered, starting to feel sleepy.

"Maybe I will," Edward chuckled "Come on, love, lets get you to bed."

Edward and I untangled ourselves from the couch and walked towards the bedroom. I stripped off the ruined blouse and slipped into bed naked beside him, Edward doing the same and wrapping his arm around me and holding me close. We laid there in silence before sleep took over my consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>-Please Review-<strong>

**Charlie's Note:** I know, I'm a terrible person and I made you wait really long – as usual – for another update. But I'm busy and I was a suffering a severe case of "writers block", I don't know if you've ever heard of it.

Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and alerts. I can't believe how many people read this and love this. This is truly one of my highest reviewed stories ever!

Don't forget the check out my others, please.

**Tumblr: bellesstories | tumblr**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty – Four**

**Three Weeks Later**

**Isabella Swan**

Three weeks since has passed since James assaulted me in the girls bathroom, and then Edward assaulted James. I pressed charges against James, but I was surprised that he never did the same for Edward. It seemed any chance he could; James was making it hell for the two of us. But it seemed to be getting through his head that nothing he did was going to stop Edward and I from being together, and nothing he did was going to make me his. This would just make everything better if what I was hoping was to be true.

Tonight was the night I was going to be formally be meeting Edward's parents; Esme and Carlisle Cullen. It was a little nerve racking to be meeting them, but Edward reassured me many times that they are going to love me. But I was nervous. With the story coming out about Edward and I, you never know what they could truly be thinking of me. Their son dating a call girl. Well, ex-call girl.

That's right, I quit the business. Edward and I talked about it and saw that our relationship wouldn't work with me continuing to be one of Zafrina's girls. I was a little hesitant, not going to lie, but knew it would be the best for Edward and I. The two of us together was more important to me then any job, no matter how good the money was.

"Bella, love, are you ready yet?" Edward called on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Almost" I reached up to apply my mascara "You can come in,"

I heard the door open, and saw Edward step inside through the mirror. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a simple white button up dress shirt. No tie, so the two top buttons were left undone. His hair was tousled in just the right way, and his jaw line was peppered lightly with facial hair. Biting my lip slightly, I suppressed the moan wanting to escape.

"You look beautiful," Edward whispered, before he kissed my shoulder softly.

"Thank you," I blushed slightly "You look very handsome,"

Edward smirked slightly "Seth and I are ready whenever you wanna head over."

Butterflies erupted into my stomach "I'm about done, just have to grab my jacket."

Edward stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, as I put my make-up bag away on the counter, my hands slightly shaky. My nerves were getting the best of me.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm meeting your parents for the first time, Edward." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair "I-I'm allowed to be a little nervous."

"I know you are, and trust me, I'd be nervous meeting your parents," Edward spoke

I chuckled with false humor "Lucky for you, you won't ever have to worry about doing so. My parents and I aren't exactly…on good terms…"

"I know, but for tonight, don't worry about a thing. It'll just be my parents, Emmett his wife and the three of us,"

"Ok." I turned around in his arms "I love you,"

"I love you too, Bella"

* * *

><p>A hour later Edward pulled up to his parents home. I couldn't help the gasp that passed through my lips as the whole house came into view. It was a large, white Victorian style home. A beautiful garden decorated the front of the home, and it looked like something out of a story book. A few cars were in the drive way, so I guessed that Emmett was already here with his wife and stepdaughter. Edward parked the car, and the two of us got out. Edward reached into the backseat and helped Seth out of his car seat, before placing him gently on the ground. Seth rushed towards me and grabbed at my hand, smiling up towards me. His green eyes sparkling.<p>

"Edward! Oh, good, you're here!"

I picked Seth up from the ground and positioned him on my hip as I turned to see a woman walking towards us. She has Edward's hair and smile, immediately I knew for it to be his mother. Seth wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged to my tightly as we walked towards his grandmother. Esme was kissing Edward and hugging him tightly, but pulled away when she saw me approaching with her grandson on my hip.

"You must be Isabella," Esme walked towards me with a wide smile "It's so wonderful to finally meet you dear,"

"You too, Mrs. Cullen."

She waved her hand off "Esme, please. Mrs. Cullen is my mother in law. Well, come in, come in. Everyone is waiting; dinner is already set and ready to go."

My nerves from before were gone, and Esme was the reason. She was warm and friendly, and I had to fight back the urge to want to hug the woman. Edward smiled towards me and grabbed my free hand, guiding me into his family home. The inside of the Cullen home was nothing like the outside. Everything was modern and simplistic. The white leather couches in the living room wit the hard edge glass coffee table. The scenery photography photos on the entrance wall of Chicago. The more we walked into the home, the louder voices got. Standing in the kitchen was the rest of the family. Immediately I spotted Emmett, standing behind the island with a beer in his grasp, a beautiful blonde woman by his side, who I guessed immediately to be Rosalie. A small blonde little girl came rushing form the other room and shouted happily for Seth. Seth nearly jumped from my arms to join her.

"Edward," A tall, blond gentleman hugged Edward "So good to see you, son."

"You too, dad." Edward stepped to the side and pulled me forward "Dad, I'd like you to meet Isabella, my girlfriend. Isabella, this is Carlisle, my father."

"So nice to meet you, sir" I smiled

He looked towards Edward, and then back towards me. He whispered a soft 'hello', before moving along. My confidence was shot down immediately, and I looked down toward my shoes, trying to not let it show how hurt I was. Beside me Edward said something, but it was too low for me to hear it.

"Alright, everyone, time for dinner."

Edward kissed me temple softly, and led me towards the table. I saw beside him and Esme was to my right at the head of the table. Seth was beside Edward, and across from us was his brother, Rosalie and their daughter. Keeping my head down most of the time, I could feel Carlisle glaring towards me from the other end of the table.

"Edward, how is the business going?" Esme asked a smile on her angelic face.

"Good. Good, nothing really has been changing." He shrugged, cutting Seth's food, before handing it to his son.

"That's wonderful,"

Then the conversation moved to Emmett, and Rosalie. Esme was making friendly conversation – while Carlisle was glaring daggers towards me. I wanted to know why he hated me.

"How did you two meet, Bella?" Carlisle finally asked

My head shot towards him, and beside me I felt Edward stiffen. I didn't know what to say. My tongue was dried, and words seemed to not be able to come out of my mouth.

"Ummmm…I-I'm sorry,"

"Where did you and my son…meet?" Carlisle asked once more

"Dad, don't." Edward spoke sternly

"What? I wanna know how my son met his new girlfriend." Carlisle said with a slight smirk "I wanna know what it is about this girl that has you not trying to work it out with your wife."

"Lauren and I were divorcing before I even met Bella,"

"Carlisle," Esme said "This really isn't appropriate dinner talk, and there are children at the table"

Carlisle paused "I just want to know why Edward is with a prostitute, is all."

Rosalie chocked on her wine, and every one at the table froze. I felt the hot flash wrap around my body, and my heart stop. There it was the inevitable.

"Carlisle!" Esme scolded

"What? Love, she is, that is how she and Edward met. I don't know why we are going to tip toe around it like it's nothing." I saw both Mackenzie and Seth walk out of the dining room, "I mean, really, you couldn't hide it from the damn media, let alone your family."

"Dad," Emmett sighed "Really? Do you have be an ass now?"

"I'm not! I'm being truthful," Carlisle's eyes fell on me "Are you after my son's money, is that it? Is that what you want?"

"No, I…"

"Cause it's not going to work," Carlisle interrupted me "He's a married man, with a child and a wife."

"I'm not married to her!" Edward screamed, causing both Esme and I to jump back slightly "When are you going to get that? Lauren and I are never getting back together, and I'm with Isabella."

"This is a fling, and nothing more, you make not a bit of sense. How does this look to Seth, with her being in his life?" Carlisle sneered towards his son "You need to get serious, Edward. There are no more games."

"I'm not playing one," Edward slammed his fists onto the table "I love Isabella, and nothing is ever going to change that. And for your information, I'm the only man she's been with when she went into that business, so to call her a prostitute is just ignorance. I love her deeply and nothing you say or do will change that. So get over it father, nothing is going to change that."

* * *

><p>The drive home was in silence and slightly awkward. Seth was fast asleep in the back, and Edward was gripping the steering wheel so tightly, I was waiting for it to break. After his outburst, Edward and I got Seth and left. I was too shocked to even speak a word as we left, felt guilty for not formally meeting Rosalie or saying good-bye to Esme. When Edward pulled up into the garage of the home, we sat there in silence for a bit,<p>

"I have to put Seth to bed," Edward spoke softly

I nodded my head "Ok, I should be getting home."

"Bella,"

"No…" I sighed and moved away from his touch "I need to go home, Edward. I need time…to think…and I think you do to."

"What do I need to think about?" Edward asked a slight edge in his voice.

My back was already towards him, my hand wrapped around the door handle. I could feel his eyes on my back, and I bit my lower lip, trying to fight back the tears.

"I don't know…but I need time to think," I opened the door, but I felt Edward move behind me and pull it shut.

"You're not leaving this car till you talk to me," He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head "Let me go, Edward."

"No, Bella…talk to me"

"I can't…" my voice cracked slightly "I can't…do this Edward."

I felt him stiffen behind my back and let go of the handle slowly. I still wasn't looking towards him, and felt him expel his breath against my neck.

"Bella…please."

"Your father was right, Edward." I let the tears fall slowly "We…we…"

"Nothing my father said was true…do you hear me? I don't give a damn what the fuck he said tonight. He's a pompous ass that wants nothing but everyone around him to be miserable."

I quickly looked towards him "But he's right about one thing. You and I don't make sense. He's right! I'm a fucking prostitute, and nothing will ever change that. You do belong with someone like Lauren that can be wonderful to you and to Seth."

"Bella…" Edward begged "Don't do this, please."

"I'm sorry, Edward." I opened the car door, and looked towards him "But I…"

I didn't finish my sentence, just opened the car door and walked out. I walked down the driveway towards the curb where my car was waiting. From behind me, I heard the car door open once more, and heard Edward shout my name, but I didn't stop or look back. I just kept going till I as in my car, and then drove away quickly.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: **Can I come out? Is it safe? Do you hate me? Please don't, Bella is just feeding into her insecurities. More to come later on next week I hope. Thanks so much for all the reviews and comments, they mean a lot to me, Visit me on my tumblr blog: bellesstories or on twitter: charbelle93


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty – Five**

**Three Months Later**

**Isabella Swan**

I've been away from Edward for three months and slowly the burning ache that was in my heart slowly faded. I moved out of the apartment with Alice and got my own just outside of Chicago. Much protest of Alice's part, but seeing as I wasn't one of Zafrina's girls anymore, there as no need to be living in the apartment. It was weird, being all alone, but it was something that needed to be done.

There were moments where I wanted nothing more then to call Edward and tell him that I was sorry for being stupid, and letting my insecurities get the better of me, but then I would be too chicken shit to even get past dialing his number. That night when we had dinner with his parents, hearing was Carlisle say about me and Edward was what had been festering inside my head for too long. How could Edward love me? I was a prostitute, and how was that good for his son, Seth? Would this hot chemistry between us die, and I'd be left heart broken?

Well, that last one didn't make a whole lot of sense seeing as I'm now alone and heartbroken, and it was the stupidest thing I could ever do. Alice was there for me, at least, it took a while – but she left the business also. She said after Jasper broke it off, there was no longer a reason for her to stay there.

"Jasper was my only reason for staying there. It was our only way of being together." She said sadly as we had coffee in the small shop beneath my apartment.

"Have you tried talking to him?" I asked, thankful that the focus was off of me.

Alice nodded "Once, I sent him a letter, to his office. I never got a reply back and that's fine. It as more of a way of me letting go of everything, just…a final goodbye"

"But you loved him, Alice. You just…let him go?"

"You love Edward," She shot back, with a slight edge in her voice "You left Edward over some shit his father said, and Jasper dumped me without a warning and won't even listen to a word I have to say,"

"Alice, I know but,"

"You're story is far from mine, no where near the fucking same." Alice sighed and ran a hand through her short hair "I'm sorry, Bella."

"Don't be, I know I was stupid with Edward." I mumbled lowly, looking down at my coffee cup, the steam rising into the air

"Have _you_ talked to him?" Alice asked

"No," I shook my head "He used to call, like…all the time. But I think he gave up. But I miss him,"

"I think we need…stop being sappy and get over this shit." Alice grumbled

"It's heart break, Alice, you never get over it."

* * *

><p>Later that night I found myself leaving my apartment and heading off to work. Since my money saved up from working with Zafrina was running low, a new job was needed. So I worked at the nearest Barnes and Noble. It was a dream job, sort of. I got to work with books all day and it was a quite and non stressful. The drive took no more then twenty minutes, and I parked quickly since I was running a little late.<p>

"Cutting it close, Bella." Mage smiled as I raced past her

"I know, I over slept with my nap. I'm sorry."

She brushed it off "Don't be, I know how busy you are with school and what not. I'm surprised you haven't run yourself into the ground yet."

I clocked myself in and then turned to Mage, with a smile.

"Anything you want me to do today?"

"We got a new shipment of children's books. Janice started on it, but could you finish it up for me, dear?"

"For you? Anything."

After tucking my purse under the front counter, I moved around the counter and moved towards the children's section of the store. It was mostly quite as usual. Which was weird since people treated the bookstore like a library. Immediately I saw the cart I was to work on and quickly began to work on it. I was in my own daze, when a small, child voice brought me out of it.

"Daddy! Daddy! This way! Come on!"

My spine straightened almost instantly, and I turned around to see Seth running down the isle and past me. It happened so fast that I thought I was hallucinating. My heart stopped dead in my chest when I heard footsteps coming near me. _Shit. Shit. Not here, not now_.

"Seth…Se –"

I turned around t the sound of his voice and stood there frozen. He looked exactly the same, even if it was only three months. His hair was a little longer and his eyes looked a little tired, but he was over all, the same. He stumbled slightly in his steps, before stopping before me. His son forgotten and we just stood there before each other.

"Bella," He whispered my name softly

"H-Hi," my voice was shaky

"W-what are you doing here?" Edward stepped closer to me,

"I work here…um…for two months now…" I chuckled softly, feeling more and more nervous as time ticked by.

"I've been…shit," He ran his hand through his hair "I've been trying to call you, I thought…"

I looked up towards him "I'm sorry. I moved, and everything isn't…"

Edward looked over my shoulder "I-I have to go and get Seth."

I nodded "It was good seeing…good seeing you,"

Edward shook his head and chuckled with false humor "I'm not letting you again, Bella. Just…"

"Daddy! Come on!" Seth shouted from behind me.

"Just one minute, ok buddy?" Edward said back towards his son, before looking towards me. "When do you get off work?"

"Um," I looked down at my watch "Nine, why?"

"Meet me at the hotel." Edward said, and I could tell that it wasn't a request, he was demanding it.

"I can't…"

"Please," His eyes begged me "I need to talk to you, Bella. Because I've been praying for you to come back into my life, and…I'm not letting you slip through my fingers again. Just meet me? Nine thirty, please."

**-Please review-**

**Charlie's Note: **Holy shit, batman, two uploads in one week. And it's mostly because I felt bad for leaving you hanging back there. This is shorter because I did only upload two days ago and what not. This story is going to come to a close, and it's going to be no more then 30 chapters. I hoping no more then thirty. No sequel. Thanks for all the support. This is one of my higher reviewed fanfics, and I can't explain how happy I am about that.

Tumblr: bellesstories

Twitter: charbelle93


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty – Six**

**Later that Night**

**Isabella Swan**

After my shift was over, I bid Madge good-bye and walked back out to my truck. I was a bit nervous about meeting with Edward, and with the drive into Seattle, it gave me about twenty minutes to think. My mind was going 500 m/h and it wouldn't stop. What did Edward want? Was he angry? Of course he was angry, how could he not be? I fucking left him with out a warning or explanation. That was the part that scared me the most. The unknown on how tonight was going to – if it was going to be good or bad.

Twenty minutes went fast than I was hoping and I was pulling up in front of the hotel I'd known to well. I got out and handed my keys to the valet, before turning around and heading inside. I didn't know if Edward would be waiting for me or not. Was I too early? I whipped my clammy hands on the front of my jeans as I walked into the front lobby. Everything about it looked exactly the same as it did months ago.

I hesitated for a beat or two before walking towards the front desk and grabbing the attention of the clerk.

"Um, I'm here to meet with Edward Cullen I was wondering…"

"He's already here. Said to meet in the usual room," She smiled

"T-Thank you."

I turned around and walked towards the elevators, getting side, and going up to the third floor. When it opened, I walked out into the empty hallway and down the hall towards the room. After taking a few breaths, I knocked twice on the door and waited for Edward to answer. I could hear footsteps on the other side, and when I looked up from the ground, I saw Edward standing before me.

"Isabella," He spoke my name in a soft whisper, and opened the door wide for me step inside "Come on in, please."

I let out a shaky breath and walked past him and into the hotel room. From behind me I heard Edward close the door behind him and walk up behind me. There was stiffness about the room. Being back here was weird and slightly uncomfortable. The last time Edward and I made love was on that couch. My eyes fell upon the couch and immediately the flashes of that night came back to my mind. How forceful he was, yet showing how much he loved me with his touches.

"Isabella?"

His voice brought my back to the present and I turned around to look towards him. Edward stood before me, changed out of the clothes he was wearing before. He donned a black sweater with a slight v-neck, his chest hair exposed slightly. He walked towards me and I bit my lip slightly to suppress the moan that wanted to escape. _Damn, he looks fucking amazing in those jeans_.

"Y-you wanted to talk?" I spoke, my voice still shaky.

"Why did you leave?" Edward asked, his eyes piercing "I'm not going to beat around the bush here, Isabella. I want to know why you _fucking_ left."

I was frozen. I literally stood there for three minutes with my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"I-I can't give you an answer, Edward. Because I myself don't know why I let Carlisle get to me." I spoke "I know that it was stupid and that…"

"Why didn't you come back?" He stepped towards me slightly

"I was too embarrassed and ashamed of what I did." I admitted "My insecurities about you and me manifested and I couldn't get past it. It got the better of me and I couldn't…"

I let out a shaky breath and could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Edward sighed softly and moved towards me and moved to stand directly in front of me. He hesitated slightly, be reached up to whip the tears from my cheek. My body reached almost immediately to his touch, a soft shock running through my body. It only made me cry more.

"I tried calling, Bella." He spoke softly "I tried to call you and tell you that none of what my father said mattered to me, that you were all that mattered."

"What he said about me not being good for Seth," I reached up and removed his hand from my cheek "It's true. Edward, you had a fucking prosit –"

"Don't," He nearly growled "You aren't, nor ever were, a fucking prostitute."

I nodded and accepted it "I'm so sorry for hurting you, Edward."

"I know you are,"

We stood there for a moment, the sounds of my sniffling surrounding the silence. Suddenly the silence turned awkward, and Edward and I just stood there.

"I should go," I whispered

I made a step to move around Edward, but he grabbed on my forearm, stopping me quickly.

"Edward…" I whispered

"I'm not letting you walk out that door, Isabella." He spoke, looking down towards me "I let that happen once and I'm not going to let it happen again."

"Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, but you're it for me. Do you not get that?" Edward caressed my cheeks "I fucking love you, and being without you for three months was fucking torture. Not being able to hold you, kiss you, even fucking hear you – that was hell, and I don't plan on going back to that anytime soon."

"It was hell for me too," I confessed

Edward surprised me by bending down and kissed me lovingly on the lips. I froze, for only a second, before I began to kiss him once more. His arms traveled down my arms and around my waist, pulling me close to him. My body relaxed against his, and I moved to wrap my arms around his broad shoulders, my fingers playing lightly with the hairs on the back of his neck.

Nothing became too heated. Nothing became too much where we would lose control and go too far. Instead it was more of a kiss reassuring each other that we were supposed to be together, no matter what anyone said. I loved Edward, and I was stupid enough the first time to let someone try and cloud my mind from that face, and I was damn sure not going to let it happen again.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: **So sorry this is so short. I popped a blood vessel in my pointer finger along the knuckle and popped the tenant (all by opening a fucking door). So it's painful to type and write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that it lived up to your expectation.

**Tumblr: bellesstories**

**Twitter: charbelle93**

**~ come and follow me :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty – Seventh**

**Isabella Swan**

It has been three weeks since Edward and I found each other again, and started all over. It seemed, that this time around, was going to be better. It spent any moment I was with Edward and Seth, and I couldn't stop my self from falling in love with Seth. He was the sweetest kid, and everything about him reminded me of Edward. Slowly but surly, Edward and I's relationship was starting repair, and I was never more than happy that it was.

"Love? Isabella?"

I walked out of my bedroom and into the main area of my apartment to see Edward walk inside, with Seth sitting on his hip. I smiled brightly towards them both and walked towards him to greet him. Tonight Edward, Seth and I were going to his parents for a birthday dinner for Esme. I was nervous to see Carlisle again, and I had to keep telling myself that everything was going to go smoothly. Edward already told me his parents knew that we were back together.

"Bella! Bella!" Seth chanted as he reached towards me.

I gracefully took him in my arms and kissed his cheek sloppily. He squealed happily and hugged his small arms around my neck. I couldn't get the smile off my face as I looked towards Edward.

"You ready?" I asked

"Of course," A small smile was on his lips "Are you sure you want to come tonight? I don't want to make you do something that is unwanted or uncomfortable."

"No, no. I have to face him at some point. I can't hide out anymore."

After setting Seth down onto the ground, I walked to my hall closet and grabbed my coat, before the three of us headed back down to Edward's car. Seth was singing the whole ride, and most would've found it annoying, but I found it adorable. Edward, at one point, reaches across the center console and took my hand. My heart started pounding when I knew that we were getting closer to the Cullen home.

"Everything is going ok, Isabella, I'm going to be right there for you."

"I know. Thank you."

Edward pulled up to his family's home, and parked behind a car. I helped get Seth out of the back seat and swung him onto my hip as we walked towards the front of the house. So far, this night was starting very much like the last time I was here. Edward didn't bother to knock, instead let himself into the home, leading Seth and I inside also.

The home was filled with people, all of who I of course didn't know. Seth seemed to hold onto my tighter when we got into the home. And a part of me saw that as a comfort. The sound of heels against the hard wood floor caught my attention, and looked to my left, I saw Esme walking towards Edward and I. She has a smile on her ruby red lips, and she looked beautiful. Her hair was pinned back, and she wore a simple black wrap dress.

"Edward! Isabella!" She spoke, genuine happiness in her voice. "I'm so happy that you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss your birthday, Mom." Edward smiled, brining Esme into a hug and kissing her lovingly on the cheek.

"That's very sweet of you, Edward." She smiled and looked towards me "Isabella, you look lovely."

"Thank you," I set Seth down, knowing I couldn't use her grandson as a shield any longer "Happy Birthday,"

"Thank you. Please, come in and enjoy yourself and don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

I looked around for Seth, but when I couldn't find him, a conclusion of him running off came to mind. Edward took my hand and pulled me through the party, smiling to those we passed. He introduced me to a few people, but after the tenth person, I was beginning to forever who was who.

"This getting too over whelming for you, please let me know." Edward whispered into my ear.

"No," I looked down towards my nearly empty glass of wine, before looking towards Edward "I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"I just don't want you to…run off again"

I know he didn't mean for it to hurt, but I did. My heart constricted as I saw the look on his face. It held doubt and fear. I pulled him slightly off to the side, and brought him close to me, kissing him on the lips. Edward responded almost immediately, and grabbed my body and pulled it against his. His hard, warm body pressed against my small frame.

"I won't leave, I promise."

Edward let out a moan like whimper and pressed his forehead against mine. We seemed to be in our own bubble, before someone clearing their throat popped said bubble. Edward's body stiffened before he pulled back and stepped from in front of me. Moving to stand beside me, Edward let his father Carlisle step into view. He looked exactly the same as I remember. Still beautiful, almost in a dark and mysterious way. His blonde hair was slicked back, letting his blue eyes seem brighter and darker then before.

"Dad," Edward spoke, his voice slightly tight.

"Edward, glad that you could make it," His eyes looked towards me "Isabella"

"Mr. Cullen,"

I stood straight and tried to not have it show that he did in fact intimidate me. I was going to show him that I was here to stay as long as Edward wanted me beside him.

"Where is that grandson of mine?" Carlisle asked Edward

"Off playing, I'm sure." Edward spoke, his arm inching around my waist and pulling me close to his side.

Carlisle glared towards the two of us before moving off and out of the room. I couldn't help the heavy sigh to pass through my lips and my body relaxed instantly. Edward kissed my forehead and didn't move his arm from around my waist, as he pulled me towards another part of the house.

**-please review-**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty – Eight**

**Edward Cullen**

I watched as my father walked away from Isabella and I. From beside me, she let out a shaky breath and took a drink of the wine in her hand. A part of me was scared she'd run off again, and I couldn't help my feel relieved that she was still beside me. Those months without Isabella were pure hell, and I never wanted to go through that again. But my father was the problem here, not Isabella.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to her softly.

Isabella looked up towards me, her brown eyes wide with fear "Where are you going?"

"To talk with my father," I kissed her forehead "I'll be right back. Enjoy yourself,"

I stepped away from her and walked down the same path my father had left only a few minutes ago. It only took me a few minutes to find him. He stood beside my mother as they talked to Mr. & Mrs. McCarty, family friends.

"Dad," I looked towards my father, not caring that I was interrupting their conversation "I need to speak with you, now."

"Edward," My mother smiled towards me, but I could see the distress in her eyes "Can this wait,"

"No." I spoke quickly "Excuse us,"

I walked past my parents, knowing my father was following behind me. Not wanting to cause a scene at my mothers own birthday, I headed up the stairs and into his office. I drank down the last of what was in my cup, before turning towards my father, who was closing the door behind him.

"We need to talk," I started off "And I'm pretty sure you know about what."

Carlisle sighed "Son, I'm looking out for you."

"No, you're trying to fuck up the best thing that's ever happened to me." I snapped back "I love Isabella, and you need to fucking back off,"

"You might think you love her, Edward. But that's just lust – she's a fucking…"

"Don't say it," I snapped "I'd like for you to know something. I was the _only_ made she was with when she started off there, so no; she's not a fucking prostitute. She' left. Isabella is months from graduating, and barely making it by while working at a fucking bookstore. She is the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me, right next to the birth of Seth. And if you're worried about him, he's in love with her almost as much as I am. So don't worry about me and don't worry about him. I'm a grown ass man and can make choices for myself."

By the end of my rant, my breath was labored and my heart was pounding wildly in my chest. My father looked towards me with a slightly look of surprise.

"Edward," He hesitated "It's not that I don't like the girl, it's what has happened to you in the past with these girls,"

I looked towards him, confused "What are you talking about?"

"You don't think I know about the others. Tanya, Jessica. I know son, who do you think pays for the clean up? Not you and surely not Emmett."

"What?" I gasped,

"I know that your marriage to Lauren wasn't a fucking walk in the park. But never did I think that you'd turn to something so fucking cliché, like a fucking Madam. After what you went through with the last one…Jessica? I didn't want to see that happen again." Carlisle explained

"Isabella isn't like that," I whispered,

"I know that, now." Carlisle spoke "But I can't help but be wary about her,"

"I love her, Dad." I spoke passionately

"Good." My father smirked "Now that all this is cleared up, why don't we go back down and enjoy the rest of the party?"

* * *

><p>"So, how was the talk with your dad?"<p>

Isabella and I had returned back to my home after the party was finished. Seth was up in his room, while the two of us were cuddled up on the couch. She was in a pair of my sweats and one of her t-shirts, she never looked sexier to me then she was in my clothes.

"We…are good now," I sighed "He never…disliked you. Was just worried about me since he knew about the…_others_,"

Isabella looked up towards me "He knew of the others? How?"

"Emmett, my dad was the one to clean everything up after Jessica opened her mouth about my divorce. He kept it to himself this whole time."

Shock covered her face "Wow, I guess I can't blame him."

"I can't either. He's my father, but sometimes, he's not always right"

Isabella smiled softly and rested her head on my shoulder and moved closer to my side,

"I love you, Edward" She whispered softly

"I love you too,"

We sat there and watched TV for a little while longer before heading up to my bedroom. I got into my bed, and watched as she stripped off my sweats, leaving her in only her boy shorts and her t-shirt. I couldn't help it, my body reacted immediately. Ever since we'd gotten back together, we'd hadn't had sex, and my fucking ball couldn't be bluer – and her walking around in those fucking boy shorts wasn't helping.

I watched as she walked to the other side of my bed and got in beside me, she reached over and turned off the light, before resting back against the pillows.

"Good night," She sighed softly

"Night,"

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

I waited and waited he didn't make a move. I purposely put on the boy shorts that I knew drove him wild, and nothing. Since we'd been together, Edward and I hadn't been intimate. It was like I've been craving him lately, wanting nothing more then to _be_ with him.

"Edward," I whispered, turning around to face him.

"Hmmm,"

I moved to straddle his waist; his eyes looked up towards me.

"How long are you going to wait before you fuck me?" I asked

Without giving him time to answer, I kissed him passionately on the lips and moved my hips against his. He moaned softly and reached down to grab my hips, and flipped us over, so that he was hovering above me. Edward pulled back from my lips and kissed along my neck, I had to bit down on my lower lip to muffle my moans.

His hands moved underneath my short, grabbing my tits and squeezing them slightly. My hips thrust up against him and a small moan escaped my lips.

"Edward," I whimpered

Edward moved down and grabbed my boy shorts, nearly ripping them off my body. I gripped onto the sheets tightly as I felt him tease me, slowly thrusting his fingers into my wet pussy. His thumb rubbed against my clit, and the sensations running through my body was almost too much.

"O-oh, god." I fisted his hair, and pulled him towards me.

I kissed him fiercely, as he continued to fuck my pussy. A small whimpered left my lips as he replaced his fingers with his cock. My mouth fell open as he slowly thrust into me, I could feel him stretching me.

"Edward," I gripped the back of his neck tightly as he began to move within me.

"Fuck, I've missed this." He moaned

Edward reached down and grabbed the back of my thighs, opening me wider for him, causing him to sink deeper into my core. Edward kissed me passionately, his kiss muffling my cries as my orgasm washed over my body, clenching down around Edward. He buried his head down into the crook of my neck, whimpering my name, as he came.

We held onto each other, calming down, our bodies glistened slightly in sweat. After a moment, Edward moved down to lie beside me, pulling me close to him, our chests pressed together.

"Fuck, I've missed that." Edward whispered

I hummed "Me too, thought for a second you weren't going to touch me."

"I didn't want to…push it."

"I wouldn't of have a problem with it,"

We laid there in each other's arms before sleep over took my body, loving nothing more then the felling of falling asleep in Edward's arms.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: **this is not my best, and for that, I'm sorry


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty – Nine**

**Two Years Later**

"Isabella," Alice spoke happily "I can't fucking believe that this is happening. Never thought Edward would be up for this"

"Me either," I sighed looking up towards the mirror.

Alice smiled proudly as she moved up to fix my hair. My make-up was done beautifully and matched my dress perfectly. The soft purple across my eyelids matched the purple sash of my white dress. After she finally pinned back the last of my hair from my face, and turned my chair around to face the dress that was hanging on the door.

Tonight was New Years Eve and Edward finally fell to Alice's begging and pleading to let her throw a party at his home. She went all out, as expected, and made the theme the 1920's. We were both dressed as flappers and knew that Edward was dressed as a gangster. All of Edward's family was joining us, along with a few of his friends.

Walking across the room, I slipped off my robe and put on the glitter white flapper dress and tied the sash around my waist tight. Alice was in a yellow 1920s dress and her hair was rolled back beautifully. After slipping on our shoes, the two of us headed down towards the party that had already started. Jazz music played loudly and many people were talking, laughing and drinking. Looking around I saw Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, also his brother and sister – in – law.

"I'm going to go and get a drink," Alice spoke before she walked off towards the bar.

I paused for a second before I walked off to look for Edward. After a short search, I found him standing off to the side sipping on some wine. Once he saw me, a smile crossed his face and he walked towards me. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as I walked towards him, after all these years he still had an effect on me.

"You look beautiful," Edward whispered before kissing me on the lips

"Thank you," I blushed "You look very dapper as a gangster"

"Save me a midnight kiss?"

"Of course,"

* * *

><p>"Bella! Bella!"<p>

Turning around is Edward's arms, I turned to see Alice rushing towards me. Her face was covered with fear and tears were welling in her eyes.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked

"He's here,"

"Who's here?"

"Jasper," She whispered harshly "I came out of the bathroom and he was standing across the room talking to Carlisle. I…I just ran, I can't face him right now."

"Alice, it's been two years, maybe now is a good time to talk" Edward said from beside me

She looked up towards him "What do I even say?"

"First, Hi, and see where it goes from there" I hugged her tightly "This is your time to get answers, you can use the guest room to talk privately"

Alice hesitated for a moment before walking back in the direction she came. I watched as she walked towards Jasper and spoke to him. Even though I couldn't hear him, I could see that he was shocked to see her, and she was scared to even speak. They talked for a moment, before they walked off together.

"Did you invite him?" I asked Edward

"Jasper's in business with me, I didn't think anything of it."

I sighed and sipped lightly on my drink "I guess I didn't really tell you about Alice and Jasper. She loved him, and now this might not be such a great night after all."

Edward kissed my temple "Alice is a big girl; she knows what she's doing."

* * *

><p>"Come with me,"<p>

It was only a few minutes before the ball dropped when Edward came to me and pulled me away from the party. I set my glass down on the counter as we moved through the party. Edward led me up the stairs and towards the balcony on the second floor. The chilly air welcomed us both as we walked outside.

"Edward, the ball is about to drop. We're going to miss it."

"I know, I know." He turned towards me with a nervous smile "But, I've got something I wanted to…to ask you"

"What?"

From downstairs I could hear people starting the countdown for the New Year. Edward paused for a moment before he dug into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small velvet box. I looked towards him in shock as he dropped down to one knee and popped it open. There, sitting in a bed of white velvet, was a diamond ring. It was a round setting embedded with small diamonds.

"Bella, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Edward asked

"Oh, my god" I cried and knelt down with him.

"I love you so much, Isabella." He kissed me "Please be my wife"

"Yes," I nodded as I cried happily "Yes,"

Edward kissed me passionately as the sounds of fireworks erupted around us. He pulled away from our kiss, only to slip the ring on my finger. My tears of happiness wouldn't stop as I looked down towards it.

"I love you so much, Isabella." Edward whispered in my ear

"I love you, too"

I grabbed his face and kissed him, wanting nothing more then to never leave this spot. Edward's arms were wrapped around my body tightly and we stayed with each other. The party beneath us continued on, but we stayed together. Though the start of our love wasn't conventional in anyway, there is nothing about it that I would change. I love Edward with all my heart and no matter what that will never change.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note:** _So this story has ended. I felt as if I was dragging it out and there was really nothing else to tell about Edward and Bella's story. A new story of mine is coming out soon, it's called "Gods and Monsters". Bella is a nomadic vampire that returns to her vampire coven. It's coming out soon, thank you all for the reviews, alerts and everything else. I loved them all, and you guys are amazing. _


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogue**

"Seth, you need to be nice to your brother," I scolded

I stood in the living room seeing my step-son and my son playing together. It has been five years since Edward and I got married, and everything was perfectly. Seth was eight now and was looking more and more like Edward everyday, except for the blonde hair that belonged to his mother. To the sound of my voice, Seth turned and smiled towards me.

"Sorry, mommy" He spoke, his voice soft

"Mommy, mommy, he…Seth won't let me play with his…his cars."

Jacob, my five year old son, rushed towards me. His brown curls flying behind him. He jumped into my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck, before sloppily kissing me on the cheek. Seth returned to his playing while I walked out of the living room with Jacob in my arms. I returned to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner for tonight.

"Mommy, can I…can I help, please?"

I smiled down towards Jacob, his eyes matching his fathers. The same deep jade green, beautiful as ever. I set him down on the barstool and placed the fruit in front of him, and then a bowl.

"I cut up the fruit earlier; will you put it in a bowl for mommy?"

"Ok."

All to happily, Jacob began to toss the fruit into the bowl, sneaking a few pieces to eat. He helped set the table as I finished up the chicken casserole. Right as I was placing it on the table, I heard the front door open.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Jacob jumped down from the bar stool and raced towards his father. It was one thing for sure, Jacob was a daddy's little boy. I could hear Edward's laugh as Seth and Jacob excitedly told them about their day. Soon enough I heard his footsteps walking towards the dining room, and I turned around in time to see my husband. I could see that he was tired, but even after 5 years of marriage; he still was beautiful to me.

"How was work?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"Brutal," Edward caressed my cheek, before kissing me softly "How were the boys?"

"Ok. Your mother was over earlier, and they just clung onto her" I smiled

Edward hummed lightly before kissing me once more. My arms wrapped around his neck and played with the hair on the back of his neck as we kissed. His hands grabbed tightly on my waist, pulling me to his body tightly. But the moment was interrupted by the sound of the boys running towards the dining room.

"Later tonight," Edward whispered softly in my ear.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Edward"<p>

"Yes, fuckin' come for me baby."

I moaned loudly and gripped onto Edward's body as I came hard around his cock. He continued to fuck me until I felt him come inside me. We laid there together, before Edward moved to lay beside me. Out breaths were labored and I could see the sheen of sweat covering my body. Edward pulled me closed to his side and kissed my forehead, before pulling the blankets over both our bodies.

"Edward,"

"Yes, love."

"How would you feel about a…third child?" I asked looking up towards him.

"A third," He paused "I've always wanted a large family. Why?"

"I-I took a test earlier today, and it came out positive."

Edward shifted in the bed so that he was looking towards me. A look of shock crossed his face as he searched mine for any doubt. But there wasn't any.

"A-are you serious?" He whispered

I nodded with a smile "I'm pregnant, Edward."

He smiled and placed his hand on my bare stomach "Oh my god."

He kissed me passionately and moved to settle between my legs once more. I moaned as I felt him swiftly thrust into me and slowly make love to me. We moved against each other, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. The cries of my orgasm were muffled by his lips

"I love you, so much Isabella." Edward whispered against my lips

"I love you, too."

**Charlie's Note:** _I wasn't full satisfied with the ending, so I made a small epilogue to make up for that. Many of us are asking about Alice and Jasper, and I'm going to leave that to your imagination. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did, and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday. _


	31. an: outtakes have been posted

an: outtakes have been posted :D


End file.
